Slayer Begins
by APhantasm
Summary: 15 years after the Summers family left Gotham for California. Buffy and Dawn return to Gotham to meet up with old friends. Little do they know they will get entangled in a new destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **15 years after the Summers family left Gotham for California. Buffy and Dawn return to Gotham to meet up with old friends. Little do they know they will get entangled in a new destiny.

**Pairing: **Buffy/Bruce

**A/U:** Set after season 7 of BTVS

**Disclaimer:** I will say this only once as I don't want to repeat myself every time I post a chapter. I do not own either Batman, Nolan's Dark Knight Trilogy or Buffy. Joss Whedon owns Buffy. DC Comics owns Batman and Warner Bro. owns Nolan's Dark Knight Trilogy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Bruce Wayne is chasing two girls; Rachel Dawes and Buffy Summers (both 8 years old). "Rachel! Let me see!"_

_They reach a Victorian greenhouse. Rachel and Buffy runs inside._

_In the gardens of Wayne Manor Young Bruce Wayne peers down rows of plants on long trestle tables. "Rachel? Buffy?"_

_No response. Sunlight streams through wrought iron and glass. Bruce advances, cautious. He is grabbed from behind and pulled under a table._

_"Can I see?" Bruce asks._

_Rachel shakes her head, "Finders keepers – I found it."_

_Buffy giggles._

_Bruce frowns, "In my garden."_

_Rachel considers this, and then opens her hand to reveal a flint arrowhead. Bruce stares at the arrowhead. Rachel and Buffy smiles._

_Buffy puts her hand over Bruce's mouth as they hear someone outside._

_"Buffy? Rachel?! Master Bruce?!" A woman strides past the windows: Mrs. Dawes, Rachel's mother, and housekeeper of Wayne Manor._

_Bruce whispers, "What're you doing?!"_

_Rachel states matter-of-fact, "Kidnapping you. They pay a lot for precious Brucie."_

_Bruce stares, wide-eyed. Rachel and Buffy smiles. He relaxes. Bruce grabs the arrowhead. Sprints for the back door, laughing. "Finders keepers!" Bruce says._

_Bruce races through the garden, Rachel and Buffy behind – scrambles over a crumbled wall into the mouth of a disused well … the boards across the well give way – he plummets into …_

_Young Bruce drops thirty feet – lands painfully on the rubble -strewn bottom of the shaft._

_Buffy and Rachel runs to the well. "BRUCE?!" they say. _

_Rachel turns to Buffy. "Stay here I'll go get help."_

_Buffy nods as she looks down into the well, "Hang on Bruce."_

_Bruce lifts his head from damp dirt and rocks, groaning._

_Rachel sprints towards the house. "MOM! MISTER ALFRED!"_

_Young Bruce, in shock, groans. He hears squealing – freezes, peering into the darkness of an opening between rocks … Bats explode from the darkness, filling the air. He screams – curls against their flapping, squawking, fluttering blackness. Above him he can hear Buffy screaming also as the bats fly out of the well circling her._

The last of the bats flutter up the well shaft … Young Bruce lies there, exhausted, weeping softly.

_"Bruce?" Bruce looks up: a figure, long coat billowing, is lowered down the shaft … Thomas Wayne, Bruce's father_

_Thomas carries his son towards the house. At his side, a 50-year-old man in a somber suit calmly coils a rope: Alfred. Buffy walks next to him watching. _

_"Will we need an ambulance, Master Wayne?" Alfred asks. _

_Thomas shakes his head, "We have everything I need to set the bone. I'll take him for x-rays later."_

_Buffy walks with Thomas and Alfred towards the house, "Will he be alright Mister Wayne?"_

_Thomas looks down at the 8 year old girl and nods, "Yes, Elizabeth. He will be fine. Thank you for watching him till I could get there."_

_Buffy smiled, "He's my friend, Mister Wayne. I'd do anything for him."_

_Thomas smiles at Buffy, "You and Rachel both have been great friends to my son. I am happy he knows the both of you."_

_They pass a tearful Rachel standing with her mother, Mrs. Dawes, the housekeeper. "I'm very sorry, sir, I've told them –"_

_Thomas shakes his head, "Don't worry. It's fine."_

_Thomas nods at her, smiling. Bruce reaches out to Rachel as they pass. Hands her something. The arrowhead. She smiles._

_Buffy smiles at this simple gesture as she stands next to Rachel watching Thomas Wayne take his son inside the house. "He'll be alright, Rach."_

_"I'm know, Buff." Rachel replied._

**_A month later_**

_Joyce Summers smiles, "Thank you Mister Wayne for allowing Buffy to go with you."_

_Thomas shakes his head, "The thanks should go to Bruce. He urged me to allow both Buffy and Rachel to go with us to the opera tonight. Rachel couldn't attend due to family matters. But I told Bruce that Buffy could come and I am a man of my word. Besides both myself and Martha have grown to feel both girls are like our own daughters in a way. In fact we wanted to talk to you about possibly setting up a college fund for Buffy."_

_Joyce shook her head, "That's very generous of you. But I really…"_

_Thomas shook his head, "I won't take no for an answer."_

_20 minutes later_

_Bruce and Buffy, reflected in the glass, stares out the window of the train in wonder at the city. Thomas and Martha Wayne sit across from them. Martha is idly stroking her pearls._

_"Did you build this train, Dad?" Bruce asks_

_Thomas nods, "Gotham's been good to our family … but now the city's suffering. People less fortunate than us are enduring very hard times. In fact it is one of the reasons I offered your mother tonight Buffy for us to pay for your college education." _

_Buffy blinks, "Wow, thank you Mister Wayne. And thank you for letting me come with you and Bruce."_

_Thomas smiles, "Thank Bruce. He talked me into allowing you to come."_

_Buffy turned and hugged Bruce, who looked slightly embarrassed at being hugged._

_Thomas draws a circle in the condensation on the window. "Anyways we built a new, cheap public transportation system to unite the city…" He draws spokes through the circle, creating a wheel. Thomas taps his diagram at the central hub of the wheel, and then points through the glass to a tall 1930s skyscraper. "…and at the center … Wayne Tower."_

_"Is that where you work?" Bruce asks._

_Thomas shakes his head, "No, I work at the hospital. I leave the running of our company to better men."_

_"Better?" Buffy asks._

_Thomas nods, "Well, more interested men."_

_An announcer comes over the loudspeaker, "Wayne Station. Wayne Station next."_

_Bruce clings to his father's hand as Buffy clings to Martha Wayne's hand. They walk through the rush-hour crowds. Bruce stares up at the magnificent Wayne Tower, watching the setting sun set fire to the gold lettering of the WAYNE ENTERPRISES name._

_Buffy notices Bruce staring at the building and smiles at her friend._

_30 minutes later inside a gilded house packed to the rafters for Boito's Mefistofele. Bruce and Buffy are seated between Bruce's parents. On stage: witch-like creatures cavort. Dark birds on wires descend, flapping._

_Bruce stares, uneasy, at their violent motions. _

_Bruce starts breathing faster, staring fixedly. Next to him Buffy is the same way. _

_Bruce, gulping panic breaths, looks around for an exit – they're in the middle of a row. He grabs his dad's arm. "Can we go?!"_

_Thomas stares at his son, confused. Martha looks at Buffy noticing her reaction and then at her husband and son. Bruce looks at his father, pleading. Thomas nods. They make their way along the row, Thomas nodding apologies…_

_The Waynes and Buffy emerge from a side exit. Martha crouches before Buffy and Bruce, tries to meet their eyes. Bruce stares down, ashamed. Buffy is trembling slightly._

_"Bruce, Buffy, what's wrong?" Martha asks._

_Thomas looks between the two children knowing full well that something startled both of them. "They're fine."_

_Martha looks up. Thomas gives her a conspiratorial look. "I just needed a bit of air. Bit of opera goes a long way, right, Bruce? Right, Buffy?" Bruce and Buffy looks up at Thomas Wayne, who winks. Bruce smiles gratefully. Buffy simply nods. "Come on."_

_Thomas, coat over his arm, ushers his family and Buffy down the dark alley, heading for the welcoming glow of the main boulevard. A figure emerges from the shadows in front of them. A Man. With a gun. Shifting uneasily. Skinny. Hungry. Desperate. "Wallet, jewelry! Fast!" The man says._

_Thomas in a calm tone, "That's fine, just take it easy." He hands Bruce his coat, then reaches for his wallet. The Man jerks the gun at Thomas, eyes darting. Bruce and Buffy stares up at the gun trembling in the Man's hand. "Here you go."_

_The Man grabs at the wallet but fumbles it. It falls. The Man glances down at the wallet, then back to Thomas, scared. "It's fine, it's fine …" Thomas says. The Man crouches for the wallet, eyes on Thomas. "…just take it and go."_

_The Man feels for the wallet, looks at Martha. Her pearls. "I said jewelry!"_

_Martha starts pulling off her rings. _

_Buffy reaches up and takes off the locket, "Please, sir. This was my grandmother's. It is the only thing I have left of her."_

_ The Man jerks the gun at Martha's neck._

_ Thomas steps protectively in front of his wife and Buffy. "Hey, just –"_

_BOOM!_

_ Buffy and Bruce flinch. Thomas looks down at his bleeding chest. Then back to the Man, saddened. Thomas crumples. Martha screams. The Man reaches for Martha's pearls – but she scrambles desperately for Thomas._

_"THOMAS! THOMAS!" Martha says._

_The man frowns, "Gimme the damn …"_

_But Martha flails, trying to grab her fallen husband._

_The Man shoots her. Then yanks at her necklace, which breaks. Spilling pearls all over the asphalt._

_The Man stands and turns to Bruce and Buffy. Who stares at him, uncomprehending. The Man cannot bare their gaze … He forgets about the locket still in Buffy's hand as he turns and runs. Bruce looks at the bodies of his parents, drops to his knees, head down: pearls dot the asphalt beneath him. Some of them are bloody._

_Bruce starts to shiver. Buffy kneels down next to her friend and they hold each other close as Buffy begins to cry._

_At the police station Reporters and Cops are vying for a piece of the crime of the decade. In the Captain's office, Bruce and Buffy are bewildered, forgotten. Bruce is still clutching his father's overcoat while holding a still crying Buffy._

_"Is that your father's?" A man says._

_Young Bruce looks up: a young beat cop stands over him – Jim Gordon. Gordon crouches, reaches for the coat. Bruce huddles over it, protective. "It's okay." His tone prompts Bruce to trust him. Gordon takes the coat, drapes it gently across Young Bruce's shoulders._

_Buffy sniffles._

_"GORDON! You gotta stick your nose into everything?!" Gordon turns to Captain Loeb, who glares at him. "Outta my sight."_

_Gordon nods at Bruce and Buffy. Gordon leaves. Loeb turns to Young Bruce. "Good news … we got him, son, miss." _

_Bruce looks up at him, dazed. Uncertain. He looks to Buffy who smiles sadly at her friend._

_Two days later after the funeral for Thomas and Martha Wayne. Mourners file towards the gates. Rachel walks with her mother. Buffy walks with Joyce and Hank. Rachel and Buffy look up at Bruce's high window, they see him watching. They Wave. Bruce pauses, and then returns the wave._

Buffy Summers, now 28 years old, wakes with a start as she looks around her room at the International Watchers Council in London. She slowly gets out of bed and walks into the common room she shares with her sister.

Dawn sits in a chair looking over a book she had been translating. She looks up upon hearing Buffy enter the room, "Can't sleep?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Just a dream from when I was 8. Do you remember when we lived in Gotham before moving to L.A.?"

Dawn nods, "A little."

Buffy nods, "We moved to L.A. when you would have been 7 and I was 13."

Dawn thinks for a moment remembering when they had moved, thanks to the memories the monks had given her. "Yeah. I _remember_ hanging out with you, Bruce and Rachel."

Buffy nods, "It's been so long since we've seen them. I wonder what their like now. I think I will ask Giles for some time off to go visit them."

Dawn stands, "That would be good Buffy. I could use some time away also."

Buffy smiles, "Good. I think they would want to see you also."

**_The next morning_**

Buffy and Dawn entered the office of Rupert Giles. Giles was sitting at his desk going over some paperwork. He looked up when he heard them enter, "Morning, Buffy, Dawn."

"Giles, Dawn and I would like to take some time away from the ISC. Visit some old friends we haven't seen in 20 years." Buffy said.

Giles thought about it and then nodded, "I think that would be an excellent idea, Buffy. You deserve some time away."

A couple hours later Dawn and Buffy are in Buffy's office. "Buffy I was just wondering something. Didn't Mr. Wayne set up a college fund for you?"

Buffy sighs, "No. He talked to mom about it. But he died before he could actually set it up. It's why I went to school on grants and scholarships till mom died."

Dawn nods, "You never did talk about it, you know."

Buffy looked at her younger sister and nods, "It was a hard time for me. It's why I hate guns. I was only 8 years old; it's still hard even today to talk about it. They were murdered right there in front of me and Bruce."

Dawn moves over next to Buffy and pulls her into an embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_A week later_**

Rachel hurries down marble stairs of the DA's office to catch Finch. " ."

Finch looks at her, weary, "Yes, Miss Dawes?"

" , on the Falcone matter-" Rachel says.

Finch rolls his eyes, "The case against Falcone died with Chill. We had our shot."

They walk out into the parking lot...

Rachel nods, "That was then- but now he's importing drugs, everybody knows it, let's take it to Harvey Dent and-"

Finch looks around, "Keep your voice down. Look, Rachel, Falcone's got Judge Phelan and half of City Hall bought and paid for. So you got burned on Falcone- let it go, we've got bigger fish to fry."

Rachel sighs, "That would make a lot more sense if we were doing any frying."

Finch, uncomfortable, turns. Rachel watches as he leaves.

A moment later Rachel feels someone tap her on her shoulder. "Rachel Dawes you're under arrest for staying away from your friends for far too long."

Rachel spins and smiles as she sees Buffy and Dawn behind her, "Buffy Summers my god it's been ages. Where you been?" She looks at Dawn, "Hey Dawnie."

Dawn smiles, "Hey Rachel."

Buffy sighs, "Here, there everywhere. Up till a few years ago we were in Sunnydale, California."

"Sunnydale. Isn't that the town the collapsed into a sinkhole?" Rachel asks.

Dawn nods, "Yep that's the one. We and some friends were on the last bus out of town. Literally."

Rachel nods and she hugs both women, "So what brings you back to Gotham?"

Buffy smiles, "To see you and Bruce."

Rachel looks down not wanting to meet her old friend's eyes, "I haven't seen Bruce in seven years. For a long time he was declared dead because he was missing."

Buffy blinks, "What? Dead?"

"What do you mean he was missing?" Dawn asks.

Rachel sighs, "You guys remember his parents were killed right?"

Buffy sighs, "Not a day that goes by that I don't remember that night. The night they were murdered right in front of me and Bruce."

Rachel looks at Buffy and sighs, "I forgot that was the night that Mister Wayne had invited both of us to go with him to the opera. I remember you cried for a week afterwards."

"I still wake up with bad dreams because of it." Buffy said.

Rachel sighs, "Then you're not going to be happy to hear this. Joe Chill was up for early release. He got out and not long after Bruce left Gotham. A couple years later he was declared dead."

Buffy sighs, "Poor Bruce. The guy that killed his parents gets out. He had to have felt the system failed him. If I had been around I know I would of."

"I think in part he blamed himself." Rachel says. "So how long are you two in town for?"

Dawn smiles, "However long we want to be."

Rachel blinks, "You moving back?"

Buffy sighs, "I don't know. Right now were on an indeterminate amount of leave from work."

Rachel smiles, "Then how about I take you both to dinner sometime this week?"

Dawn smiles, "I think I can talk for both Buffy and myself and say we'd love to."

That evening at the Gotham Plaza Hotel, room 203, Dawn sat on her bed watching Buffy get dressed. "Are you going out on patrol?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah. I doubt I will see much. Giles said for some odd reason Demons and Vampires stay away from Gotham. I don't really know why though. Gotham is one of the largest cities in the country. I'm just going to scout around. I shouldn't be out too late."

A couple hours later on the docks Buffy sat a short distances away watching several thugs unload boxes from an open container. She just wanted to make sure that there was no demonic activity mixed in before she moved on.

Headlights light the thugs up – everyone freezes, including Buffy. A sedan pulls up.

Flass emerges from the sedan. Approaches one of the Thugs holding a box. Opens it, yanks out a stuffed toy. A bear. "Cute." He rips open the toy, pulls a plastic package from inside. "Oh? What have we here?"

Buffy mutters to herself, "Drug Dealers."

Flass hands the toy back to the Thug. Who tosses it onto a pile of bears. Next to it is a pile of rabbits. Flass heads over to a limousine and gets in.

Buffy turns to leave, she so doesn't do humans and this is a matter for the police. She then spots him, dressed in black. She settles back down and watches.

A Thug hands a box to a Second Thug, who walks away along the corridor of containers. The First Thug turns back to the darkness of the open container, reaches in – He is yanked into the darkness with an echoing cry.

Second Thug turns, stares uneasily down the deserted corridor to the black mouth of the open container… "Steiss?" No reply. He puts down his box. Draws his gun.

A Third Thug comes around the corner. "Come on, we gotta –"

He sees the Second Thug's gun. Draws his own. They moves cautiously towards the open container… The Thugs peer into the blackness of the open container. Behind them, a lamp hanging above the corridor shatters – the Thugs turn, startled, to see another lamp go dark – then another and another, darkness advancing towards them.

As the closest lamp shatters, a glint of metal drops to the ground … the Second Thug bends, picks it up, staring – A bat-shaped, brushed-steel plate.

The Second Thug looks up, confused, but the Third Thug is staring above him. "What?" He looks up himself: a dark shape hanging from a crane directly above him… A giant Bat, wings folded, head pointed towards the ground. "What the hell –?"

Buffy shakes her head, "A costumed vigilante I guess. Looks like he may have things well in hand."

The Bat drops – wings whip out, rigid – catch the air – flipping the shape downwards – enveloping the Second Thug in darkness. The Third Thug bolts, racing between containers, arms pumping.

He sprints headlong down the narrow corridor, skids around a corner, races towards – Blackness sideswipes the Third Thug, spinning him off his feet, whipping him into darkness with a piercing scream…

Other Thugs react to the scream …

Falcone and Flass hear the scream. Flass jumps out.

Thugs, guns drawn, advance into the stacks …

A Fourth Thug whips around a corner to see a Jumpy Thug covering the other end of the corridor… The Fourth Thug nods, steps backwards. Movement in the shadow behind him… Batman's arm flashes forward with his cloak, wraps the Thug's neck, yanks him backwards into the shadows…

Jumpy Thug opens fire, strobing the stacks, revealing indistinct glimpses of movement. Elsewhere in the stacks, Thugs react to the gunfire… Jumpy Thug fires blindly at strobing shadows – glimpses of –a dark, cloaked figure moving from shadow to shadow.

Jumpy Thug empties the clip. Fumbles for another… "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

A whispered word at his ear, "Here."

Batman's face, upside down, at the Thug's shoulder – Jumpy Thug screams as he is enfolded by darkness.

Flass stands outside the stacks, gun drawn, listening. He moves back to the limo and pokes his head in. "

Falcone looks at Flass, "What the hell's going on?!"

"You've got a problem out there. Bail." Flass says.

Falcone reaches for the floor, pulls out a shotgun.

Flass pauses, listening to the shouts and gunfire. Then moves off into the night.

Buffy stands to move back towards the street.

Falcone gets out of his car and advances through the stacks, shotgun in hand … he rounds a corner to see: Five Thugs, various weapons in hand, in a loose defensive ring, peering out into the darkness… A shadow drops into the center of their ring –

Thugs fly backwards – Falcone glimpses a dark shape spinning in the middle, taking them out one by one … Falcone bolts running back to the limo. He jumps in, clutching his shotgun. Taps it against the partition. "Let's go."

Nothing. He lowers the partition: the Driver is unconscious. A thump jolts the limo – Falcone flinches – his head whips around looking through the windows as thumps pound the car…

Falcone whips the shotgun from side to side, aiming at shadows – some real, most imagined. The thumps stop. He is breathing now … scared … eyes darting … "What the hell are you?"

Silence … Smash! Glass shatters – black-clad arms shoot down through the sun-roof – grab Falcone by the lapels and yank him up through the opening – bringing him noseto-nose with …

The Batman. Crouched, panther-like on the roof of the limo, magnificent cloak billowing around … Falcone's terrified eyes gaze at the eyes staring from the black cowl … "I'm Batman."

Falcone screams …

The scream echoes down the alley. The Homeless Man looks up from his brazier, curious. He moves to the corner, peering around to see – Batman standing, iconic, on the roof of the limo, cloak billowing … the Homeless Man's eyes go wide. Batman turns his head towards the Homeless Man – "Nice coat."

Batman then notices a dark shadow moving away and thinks for a moment he may have missed one of the thugs till he sees her. Her blonde hair billowing out behind her. A memory comes to the forefront of his mind from twenty years previous, when he fell down the well. "Buffy."

Buffy whips around when her Slayer enhanced hearing picks up her name being called out. She turns and looks back at Batman. She watches as he flies up from the limo, disappearing into the shadows high above …

The Homeless Man looks down at his coat, then back up to the shadows … "Thanks."

Buffy makes her way to the car park where she left the rental. She spots Rachel coming down the stairs and turns towards her friend. She climbs the stairs as Rachel makes her way down the stairs.

Rachel becomes aware of a Thin Man walking behind her and instinctively pulls her bag close. She spots Buffy and behind her a Hefty Man and a second Thin Man appears at the bottom of the stairs. They linger, blocking the exit. Rachel slips her hand into her purse as the first Thin Man accelerates behind her. "Buffy!"

Buffy looks up at the top of the stairs and notices the Thin Man. She turns and follows Rachel back down. Near the bottom, Rachel bolts – Hefty grabs her arm, spinning her back, tossing her up the steps towards the Thin Man.

Buffy hits the Hefty Man with her full Slayer strength and sends him flying.

Rachel smacks the first Thin Man in the head with her purse – second Thin Man grabs her ankle – Rachel spins around, yanking her hand out of her purse holding a taser … "Hold it!"

Buffy's eyes go wide as she sees Batman whip around the first Thin Man, tearing him sideways off his feet in a spasm of shadow … The second Thin Man's eyes go wide as, behind Rachel, he sees Batman envelope his partner … He bolts, racing off down the street … Rachel looks at her taser with surprised satisfaction, then back at the second Thin Man's fleeing form. "That's right! You better run!"

"Rach!" Buffy says.

Rachel turns to look up the stairs and screams – Crouched on the railings behind her, dark cloak blowing, is Batman …

Rachel fires the taser – the projectiles shoot into the dark shape, trailing wires, lodging in the shape's chest where they spark, providing flickering illumination of his masked face…

Batman calmly yanks on the wires, pulling the taser from Rachel's grasp. She stares at Batman, disbelieving, as he pulls the projectiles from his chest and coils the wires. "Try mace." He tosses the taser back to Rachel and nods at the Thin Man, lying unconscious beneath him. "Falcone sent them to kill you."

Rachel frowns, "Why?"

"You rattled his cage." Batman says.

Buffy sighs, "And here I thought they were after me. I guess I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Batman looks to Buffy and nods, "Yes."

Rachel peers at the silhouette, trying to see more. Batman tosses some photos onto the floor in front of her: Judge Faden and the Girls. "What's this?"

"Leverage." Batman says.

Buffy shakes her head, "For what?"

Batman smiles at the blonde, "To get things moving. You should be more careful though. The docks are not the nicest part of town."

Buffy laughs, "I can handle myself."

"Who are you?" Rachel asks.

Batman nods, "Someone like you. Someone who'll rattle the cages."

A train shoots overhead, strobing light onto the walkway, obscuring Rachel and Buffy's view … when it clears, Batman is gone.

"Ma'am? Is everything okay?" Rachel tears her eyes from the empty spot on the railing. A Transit Cop is at the foot of the stairs.

Buffy rolls her eyes, "I hate being called Ma'am. It makes me feel old." She turns to the Transit Cop. "Everything is fine. Thank you though."

The Transit Cop nods and leaves them. Rachel turns to Buffy, "How about we have dinner tomorrow night. You and I need to have a talk."

Buffy sighs, "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bruce Wayne and two blondes stand outside the hotel waiting for the valet. The Valet pulls up in the Bugatti and the blondes climb in. Bruce turns to the valet station.

"Bruce?" Rachel asks.

Bruce turns to find Rachel, Buffy and Dawn standing there, dressed for dinner.

"Rachel… Buffy… Dawn…" Bruce says.

Dawn smiles, "Hey Brucie."

Bruce shakes his head, "Now, now Dawn. No one has called me that in years. And unless you want me to call you Dawnie…"

Dawn laughs, "Some of Buffy's friends call me Dawnie. It's no biggy. I know it's because they love me. If you want to call me Dawnie it's okay."

Rachel nods, "I'd heard you were back." She looks at the robe Bruce is wearing. "What are you doing?"

Bruce smiles, "Just… swimming. It's good to see you. All of you."

Buffy smiles, "It's good to see you Bruce. I was sorry to hear that Chill was released. That was the worst night of either of our lives."

Bruce nods, "Yes it was. How is your mother?"

Buffy sighs, "She passed away 8 years ago. She had a tumor."

Bruce sighs, "I'm sorry to hear that Buffy. You know I remember dad saying he would pay for your college. You give me a call; okay and I'll pay off what student loans you have."

Buffy sighs, "I don't have much in the way of student loans actually. I didn't finish college. When mom got sick I dropped out. Then after she passed away I had to get a job to take care of Dawn."

Bruce nods, "Then we'll see about getting you that college fund that my dad promised."

"I missed you – you were gone a long time." Rachel says.

Bruce nods, "I know, did you …? I mean, how are things … for you?"

Rachel sighs, "The same. The job's getting worse."

"Can't change the world on your own." Bruce says.

Rachel sighs, "What choice do I have? You're too busy… swimming."

Bruce stares at Rachel. "Rachel, all this … it's not all I am, inside I'm … different."

One of the blondes call out from the car, "Come on, Bruce! We have some more hotels we want you to buy!"

Rachel glances at the blondes. Then back to Bruce. "Bruce, deep down, you may be the same great little kid you used to be … but it's not who you are underneath…" She pokes his chest. "It's what you do that defines you." She moves past him.

Bruce stands there, eyes burning. He then looks to Buffy and Dawn. "It was nice seeing you again, Buffy, Dawnie. You give me a call, okay. You remember where the house is?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah kind of hard to forget."

"Good I expect to see you for dinner tomorrow. We'll discuss your college fund. And pay off Dawn's loans as well."

Dawn shook her head, "I haven't gone to college yet. Been busy working since I graduated high school."

Bruce laughs, "Same old Dawn. Then now is your chance I will setup a college fund for you also."

Buffy smiles, "It was good seeing you again Bruce. We probably ought to head in before Rach wonders where we ran off to."

Bruce nods, "Of course. 7:00 sound alright?"

Buffy nods, "That will be fine, Bruce."

"Good I will have Alfred prepare your favorites. It will be just like old times when we were kids." Bruce says before he walks to his car.

Buffy and Dawn watch him drive off before heading inside to join Rachel.

A short time later they were eating. "So Buffy about last night, what were you doing at the docks? That man said you were at the docks last night."

Buffy sighs, "It's a long complicated story, Rach. It all started when I turned 15." She looks to Dawn who nods.

"Into every generation, a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. To stop the spread of their evil, and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer." Dawn recited from memory having heard Giles say it one too many times.

Buffy nods, "I am the Slayer. I have enhanced Strength, Speed, Healing. I can see in total darkness as if it was just at dusk. I can hear from a greater distance than normal humans." She went on to explain about her life. When she got to Dawn she let her sister explain.

Dawn let out a sigh before starting her portion of the story, "You remember me from when I was born till when we moved to L.A. right?"

Rachel nods, "Yes." She was trying to keep an open mind but was albeit a little freaked out about what she was hearing.

"Those memories are false. You see I'm in reality only 8 years old. I was created by some monks to hide something called the Key. It was a portal, once opened it could literally bring hell on earth. This hellgod, Glory found out I was the Key and used me to open the portal. I had been created from Buffy; I have her blood, her DNA. I guess you could say I'm a clone. Anyways when the portal was opened, Buffy knew the only way to close portal was for the blood to stop flowing, for me to be dead. Since I had been created from her, Buffy came to the conclusion she could fool the portal and so she jumped so I wouldn't have to. The fall killed her."

Buffy nods, "Some friends of ours brought me back."

"How?" Rachel asked.

"Magic. My friend Willow is a powerful witch." Buffy said. "There were more battles after I was brought back. Culminating in the final battle with the First Evil. This is a non-corporeal being from which all evil in the world stems. We pushed it back and as a result the Hellmouth was closed forever. As a result Sunnydale fell into the sinkhole."

Buffy looked at her friend and sighed.

Rachel looked between Buffy and Dawn, at her friends who had seen so much. It was hard to believe though that a bunch of monks could change reality so much to make everyone believe Dawn had always been real. "Did your mom know? I mean about Dawn?"

Dawn nods, "Yes she knew. Just as Buffy told me it didn't matter where I came from or how I got here. I was still her sister. Mom felt the same way."

Rachel nods as she accepts that answer, "Then I too don't care. You like your sister are my friend. That will never change."

Dawn smiles, "Thanks, Rachel."

The next night Buffy and Dawn pull up outside the Wayne Manor. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Dawn asks.

Buffy nods, "More than you know, most of them good though."

They get out of the car and walk up to the front door.

"Isn't Mr. and Mrs. Wayne buried on the grounds?" Dawn asks.

Buffy nods, "They are. I intend to pay my respects before we leave tonight."

As Buffy reaches up to knock the door is opened and Alfred stands there smiling, "Good Evening, Ms. Buffy, Ms. Dawn. Master Bruce is waiting for you both in the study."

"Hello Alfred," Buffy says. "It's been awhile."

Alfred nods as he leads them inside, "Yes 15 years. Master Bruce told me about your mother. I am sorry to hear she passed away. She was indeed a wonderful woman."

"Thank you Alfred. That is wonderful of you to say," Dawn said. "She felt the same about you and Brucie."

Alfred laughed, "I haven't heard anyone call Master Bruce, Brucie in a long time." He turned and opened the door, "Master Bruce; Ms. Buffy and Ms. Dawn are here."

Buffy and Dawn entered the study as Alfred closed the door behind them. Bruce smiled as he stood up and walked around the desk. He gave both women a welcoming hug. "Have any trouble remembering how to get here?"

Buffy shook her head, "None." She looked out the window and saw a small cemetery plot on top of a nearby hill. "Is that?"

Bruce looked out the window and then nodded, "Yes it is. Would you like to go say hello?"

Buffy simply nodded as Bruce led her and Dawn outside and up the hill. Bruce stopped at the gate to the cemetery as Buffy walked over to the graves. She knelt down and looked at the headstones. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Dawn looked to her sister and pulled her into an embrace.

Bruce watched the two women hold each other and then nodded to himself. He turned without a word and walked back inside the house to give Buffy and Dawn a moment to pay their respects to his parents.

Ten minutes later Buffy and Dawn re-enter Wayne Manor. "Thank you," Buffy says to Bruce when they re-entered the study.

Bruce smiles, "No problem Buffy. Anytime you want just come on over, you don't have to call. I understand better than you might think on the effect that night had on both our lives."

Buffy smiles, "That is most generous, Bruce."

Bruce motions to two chairs in front of the desk, "Let's see what we can do about that college education."

Bruce, Buffy and Dawn sat there for the next hour talking. Buffy and Dawn stated many times that Bruce didn't have to set aside a college fund for them; for Dawn to go and Buffy to complete hers. In the end Bruce won the argument.

"Where are you two staying?" Bruce asked when they had sat down to dinner.

"Gotham Plaza Hotel," Dawn said.

Bruce shook his head, "That just won't do. I insist while you are in Gotham you stay here with Alfred and myself." He knew it would tricky to get to the cave with them here. But he knew this was something his father would have wanted. He had heard his parents one evening commenting on how they considered Rachel, Buffy and Dawn as family. And there was no way he was going to let anyone they considered family stay anywhere else.

"That's quite generous Bruce. But it's not necessary." Buffy said. "Our hotel is all paid for by our employer."

"Your employer?" Bruce asked. What employer would pay for their hotel when they were on vacation?

Dawn nods, "The ISC."

Bruce nods as he made a mental note to check out this ISC. "Well I won't take no for an answer."

Buffy sighed and nodded, "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The day after they met Bruce for dinner they checked out of the hotel and moved their luggage into Wayne Manor. Sometimes Bruce would accompany them on excursions into Gotham. Other times they went alone.

One day they decided to head out alone. They were walking down Surface Street approaching a falafel stand when they saw Flass in front of the stand paying the vendor.

Buffy remembered the night at the docks and frowned. He had been there.

Flass stuffed falafel into his mouth as he turned and walked down the street. Suddenly he was yanked from the pavement; he's pulled up between buildings.

Buffy watched with her Slayer enhanced vision, for her it wasn't dark more like dusk. She could see Flass was face-to-face with… The Batman.

Dawn looked at her sister, "What is it a demon?" She couldn't see as well as her sister in the dark since she wasn't a Slayer.

Buffy shook her head, "No that masked man I told you about. The one dressed up as a bat."

"Where were the other drugs going?" Buffy heard Batman say.

Sometimes Buffy hated being the Slayer because it gave her abilities other people didn't have.

"I don't know, I swear to God –" Flass said.

"Swear to ME." Batman said and dropped Flass three flights down on the wire … pulls taut – whips him back up.

"I never knew … never … shipments went to some guy for a couple days before they went to the dealers." Flass said.

Dawn looked at her sister, "What's going on?"

"The bat guy is questioning this other guy about drugs."

"So it's nothing to do with us then?" Dawn said.

Buffy shook her head, "I don't think so. Unless he turns out to be a demon. But even if he is, it seems like he's on the good side."

They turned and started to walk on.

"Why?" Batman said.

"There was something else in the drugs, something hidden –" Flass said.

"What?" Batman asked.

"I don't know – I never went to the drop-off. It's in the Narrows – cops…" Flass said as Buffy walked out of earshot with Dawn.

Buffy and Dawn made it back to Wayne Manor just as Alfred was getting a coat and getting ready to leave. "What's a matter, Alfred?"

"Nothing, Master Bruce just needed me to pick him up. It seems he locked himself out of his car." Alfred lied.

Buffy shook her head, "Alfred. While we haven't seen each other for 15 years. I still know you. Tell me the truth."

Alfred looked at Buffy and Dawn and sighed. They likely would find out when he brought Bruce back, "Come with me."

Sometime later Alfred drives, looking occasionally through the rear-view mirror at Batman, who lies in the back, flinching at invisible antagonists. Buffy cradles his head in her lap.

"BLOOD! Alfred?! Blood! A sample – take a sa— sample – poisoned …" Batman says.

Buffy sighs, "I should have known."

Dawn looks over her seat at Buffy, "What?"

"I don't tell this to too many people Dawn. Even mom didn't know. You know Bruce fell down the well, right?" Buffy asked as Dawn nodded. "There is a cave under that well. Bats flew out of it circling me and Bruce as they flew to escape. Bruce like me is afraid of bats because of it."

Dawn looks at her sister with sympathy; she had not known her sister had more than one fear. She knew why Buffy hated hospitals. Because she had watched their cousin Celia die in one. Now that she thinks about it, Celia died only months before Bruce's parents were killed.

"Alfred am I correct in my assumption, Bruce picked the Bat because he wanted to make his enemies fear what he feared?" Buffy asked.

Alfred looked in the rearview mirror and nodded, "You are correct, Ms. Buffy."

Two days later in Wayne Manor, Bruce finally wakes.

Alfred and Buffy sits at his bedside, watching over him.

"How long was I out?" Bruce asks.

"Two days. It's your birthday." Alfred says.

"I've felt these effects before … but this was so potent. Some kind of weaponized hallucinogen, administered in aerosol form …" Bruce says not noticing Buffy is there.

"You are definitely hanging out at the wrong clubs, Mr. Wayne." Fox says.

Wayne turns to see Fox sitting by the window. And he notices for the first time Buffy is there as well.

"I called Mr. Fox when your condition worsened after the first day." Alfred says.

"I analyzed your blood, isolating the receptor compounds and protein-based catalysts." Fox says.

"Am I meant to understand all that?" Bruce asks.

Buffy stifles a laugh.

"No. I just want you to know how hard it was. Bottom line, I synthesized an antidote." Fox says.

Bruce nods, "Could you make more?"

"Planning on gassing yourself again?" Buffy asks.

Bruce smiles, "You know how it is, Buffy… you're out on the town, looking for kicks… someone's passing around weaponized hallucinogens."

Fox shakes his head at Wayne, getting up to leave. "I'll bring you what I have – but the antidote should serve as inoculation for now." He looks to Alfred. "Alfred, always a pleasure."

Alfred nods. "Lucius."

Fox smiles, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Summers."

"Likewise," Buffy said.

Fox turns and leaves, leaving Buffy, Alfred and Bruce alone. Buffy reaches up and slaps Bruce, "You idiot. Dressing up like a bat!"

"I take it she knows?" Bruce asks Alfred.

"Yes Master Bruce. She and Ms. Dawn both know. They were coming back from an evening out when I was going to get you. I decided to allow them into my confidence on your nighttime activities. Especially since they likely would have seen me bringing you back." Alfred said.

Buffy sighs as Alfred leaves them alone, "I guess I shouldn't be too upset. You're not the only one with a secret identity."

"What?" Bruce asks.

"Get some more sleep." Buffy says. "Dawn and I will tell you when you wake up. I promise."

A couple hours downstairs in the main hall tables of food and decorations fill the hall. Alfred, Buffy and Dawn are talking to Rachel at the front door.

"Are you sure you won't come in?" Alfred asks.

Rachel shakes her head, "I have to get back. I just wanted to leave this …" She is holding a small gift-wrapped package.

"Rachel?" Bruce asks suddenly.

Alfred withdraws as Buffy, Dawn and Rachel looks up to see Bruce standing there in his dressing gown.

Rachel looks at Bruce, his messed hair, red eyes. "Looks like someone's been burning the candle at both ends."

"My fault," Buffy said, "I kept him up late. You know catching up on old times."

Rachel reaches up to touch a bruise on his cheek and looks at Buffy. "Must've been quite an occasion."

Dawn smiles, "Well, it is Brucie's birthday…"

Rachel nods turning back to Bruce, "I know – I'm sorry, I can't come tonight. I was just dropping off your present." Her phone rings, and she answers it. "Rachel Dawes. What?! Who authorized that?! Get Crane there right now – don't take no for an answer … and call Dr. Lehmann, we'll need our own assessment on the Judge's desk by morning." She hangs up.

Bruce, Dawn and Buffy looks at Rachel.

"What's wrong, Rach?" Buffy asks.

Rachel sighs, "It's Falcone. Dr. Crane moved him to Arkham Asylum on suicide watch."

"You're going to Arkham now? It's in the Narrows, Rachel." Bruce says.

Rachel gives him a look. "You have yourself a great time – some of us have work to do. It was good seeing you again Buffy… Dawn." She hurries past them. Stops. Turns. Looks at Bruce, softer. She hands Bruce his present. "Happy birthday, Bruce." She races out the door.

Bruce opens the present: a note saying 'Finders keepers.' And the arrowhead.

"Is that?" Buffy says as she remembers the day Bruce fell down the well. It had been a simple gesture when he had handed it to Rachel. She watches Rachel go and smiles.

Bruce looks to Buffy and Dawn, "How about we have that talk."

Buffy and Dawn nod and they move into the study.

Buffy and Dawn for the second time in the last two weeks go into the spiel about the Slayer.

Bruce can't believe what he's hearing. It's not till Buffy gives him a demonstration that he finally comes to terms with what she and Dawn had been saying.

Then Dawn launches into the explanation about the Key. About how she was created from Buffy to hide it and how Buffy had died so that she could live. How Willow brought Buffy back.

Bruce was shocked as he looked at the 22 year old woman sitting in front of him. Just 8 years before she hadn't existed. His memories told him otherwise. "How is it they had that kind of power. I remember you Dawnie."

Dawn smiles, "I know. But they did. I hope you knowing don't change anything between us Brucie."

Bruce shakes his head, "No Dawnie, it doesn't. You are still my friend."

Dawn smiles, "Thank you, Brucie."

Bruce nods, "I need to ask you both to stay in today."

"Why?" Buffy asks.

"There is something I need to take care of." Bruce says.

An hour later Bruce hurries down the hallway. Alfred and Buffy in pursuit.

"But Master Bruce, the guests will be arriving." Alfred says.

Bruce turns to face them, "Keep them happy until I arrive. Tell them that joke you know. Buffy and Dawnie can tell all the embarrassing stories from my childhood." He turns and hurries off.

Alfred watches him go, exasperated.

Buffy quickly follows Bruce into the study as he steps to the piano, hits four notes – a large, ornate mirror swings open.

Buffy quickly follows Bruce through.

Buffy and Bruce descend a wrought-iron spiral staircase, and step onto the dumb waiter at its center.

Bruce pulls a lever, releasing the lift which plummets vertiginously down the center of the spiraling stair.

The lift hits the bottom with a great rattle of chains. Bruce moves to a padlocked box. Opens it: the Batsuit hangs there – a phantom, black eyes staring back at him. He reaches for it and puts it on and then turns to Buffy. "How do I look?" He asks with a smile.

Buffy smiles, "Like when we used to dress up for Halloween. Remind me to tell you of one Halloween that I experienced in Sunnydale."

Batman nods, "I will. I'll be back shortly."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

What was shortly turned into several hours before Batman returned in the Tumbler.

The canopy of the Tumbler hissed open in three complex sections, like insect wings unfolding. Batman lifts Rachel from the cockpit, steps down onto wet shale… carries her into the damp blackness of the caverns.

Cloak billowing in his wake, he heads for the glow of his work table. Gently lays Rachel on the table. Races up the scaffold to his computer station.

Buffy is there waiting for him, "Rach?"

"Shh!" Batman says. "Hide in the shadows."

Buffy does as he asks and watches.

A container sits there with paperwork from Fox. Batman opens it, removes a vial. He plugs it into a pneumatic syringe, puts the syringe between his teeth – glides off the scaffold, landing beside Rachel. He injects her in the biceps.

Batman steps back, watching Rachel's breathing slow.

Rachel's eyes flicker open to the cavernous damp darkness. She sees bats hanging high above and closes her eyes again. "Oh. My. God."

"How do you feel?" Batman asks as his voice echoes as if spoken from all shadows at once.

"Where are we?" Rachel asks with no response from Batman. "Why did you bring me here?"

"If I hadn't … your mind would now be lost. You were poisoned." Batman says.

Rachel thinks … concentrating … remembering. "I remember … nightmares. This … face, this … mask. Crane. It was Crane." She struggles off the table, trying to stand. She slips – Batman is there, catching her.

"Rest. Gordon has Crane." Batman says. In his arms, Rachel looks up at him – he lays her gently back onto the table. Retreats into shadow.

"Is Sergeant Gordon your friend?" Rachel asks.

"I don't have the luxury of friends." Batman responds.

Rachel watches this dark shadow hover just outside the light. Fascinated. Pitying.

Batman steps into the light. Holding a pneumatic syringe and two vials. Rachel stares at him. "I'm going to give you a sedative. You'll wake up back at home …" He holds up the two vials. "And when you do, get these to Gordon, and Gordon alone. Trust no one."

"What are they?" Rachel asks.

"The antidote. One for Gordon to inoculate himself, the other to start mass production." Batman says as he hands Rachel the vials.

Rachel looks at Batman, curious. "Mass production?"

Batman nods, "Crane was just a pawn. We need to be ready." He approaches with the syringe. Rachel offers her arm. Batman injects her. Her eyes close. He removes his cowl.

Bruce stands above the sleeping Rachel. Stares at her for an inexpressibly lonely moment.

Buffy walks over to Bruce. "I know how lonely it is doing what you do."

Bruce looks to Buffy, a kindred spirit. He knows that only she has an idea of what his life is like. "Yes. But you had it rougher than I. You had to protect Dawn."

Buffy nods, "Yes."

Moments later they emerge from the mirror in the study. The noise of a party outside the door. Alfred is there, dinner jacket over one arm, a dress over the other.

Buffy looks to Alfred, "You knew I was down there didn't you?"

Alfred nods, "Yes and I knew you would remain till Master Bruce came back."

Buffy takes the dress and moves behind a privacy screen that Alfred had set up for her. "Is Dawn out there?"

"Yes." Alfred says. He then looks to Bruce, "When you told me your grand plan to save Gotham, one thing stopped me calling the men in white coats … You said it wasn't about thrill-seeking."

Bruce shook his head, "It's not."

Alfred points at the television. "Well, what do you call that?"

Bruce smiles, "Damn good television."

Buffy peeks around the privacy screen and looks at the television, "Dang Bruce."

"It's a miracle no one was injured." Alfred said.

Bruce nods as Buffy walks out from behind the privacy screen wearing an elegant silk dress. "I didn't have time to observe the highway code, Alfred."

"You're getting lost in this creature of yours." Alfred says.

Bruce nods, "I'm using this creature to help people like my father did –"

Alfred shakes his head, "For Thomas Wayne, helping others was never about proving anything to anyone. Including himself."

Buffy sighs, "It's Rach, Alfred."

Bruce nods, "She was dying. She's downstairs, sedated. I need you to take her home.

Alfred nods as he moves towards the bookcase. He stops and turns back to them. "We both care about Rachel, sir. Just as we both care about Buffy and Dawn. But what you're doing has to be beyond that. It can't be personal. Or you're just a vigilante."

Buffy nods, "Alfred is right Bruce."

Bruce looks from Alfred to the door. "Is Fox still here?" Alfred nods. "We need to send these people away."

Alfred frowns, "Those are Bruce Wayne's guests out there. You have a name to maintain –"

Bruce frowns, "I don't care about my name."

"It's not just your name; it's your father's. And it's all that's left of him. Don't destroy it."

"He has a point, Bruce." Buffy said. "I would hate to see his name dragged through the mud. He was like a second father to me."

Bruce nods, "Alfred." Alfred turns from the bookcase. "Take Buffy and Dawn with you. Take them someplace safe."

Alfred looks to Buffy, "Meet me at the side entrance."

Buffy nods as Alfred exits through the bookcase.

Bruce watches him go as Buffy turned towards the door a moment later he joins her and they walkinto the main hall together.

There are hundreds of Guests. Music. Tables groaning with food.

"There he is!" A female guest said.

The guests look up as Bruce and Buffy wades into the throng, grinning and glad-handing. The band strikes up with 'Happy Birthday'.

"Happy birthday, Bruce," Earle says.

Bruce turns to Earle, "Mr. Earle, how did the stock offering go?"

Earle smiles, "Very well – the price soared."

Bruce nods, "Who was buying?"

"A variety of funds and brokerages … it's all a bit technical – the key thing is, our company's future is secure." Earle said.

Buffy find's Dawn standing a few feet away. "Go to the side entrance. Go with Rach and Alfred."

"Buffy?" Dawn starts to ask.

"Do it for me, Dawn." Buffy says. "Please."

Dawn nods and exits the room.

At the side entrance Alfred gently arranges the unconscious Rachel on the rear seat of the car, frowning as her legs get stuck. He looks up to see a Caterer, cigarette in hand, staring, curious. "Little the worse for wear, I'm afraid." He yanks Wayne's golf clubs to one side, Rachel settles.

Dawn comes out the side door and walks over to the passenger side of the car.

"Where's Ms. Buffy?" Alfred asks.

"With Bruce," Dawn says.

In the Main Hall Bruce and Buffy circulates. Bruce is charming, but distracted … till he finds Fox. "Thank you for that … item."

Fox nods, "I'm sure you'll find a use for it."

Bruce smiles, "I already have. How long would it take to manufacture on a large scale?"

"Weeks. Why?" Fox asks.

Bruce looks at Fox, grave. "Someone's been planning to disperse it using the water supply."

Fox shakes his head, "The water supply isn't going to help you disperse an inhalant … unless …"

"What?" Buffy asks.

Fox sighs, "Unless you have access to a microwave emitter powerful enough to vaporize the water in the mains. The kind of microwave emitter that Wayne Enterprises has recently misplaced."

"Misplaced?" Bruce says.

Fox nods, "Earle just fired me for asking too many questions about it."

Bruce shakes his head, "I need you to go back to Wayne Enterprises and start making more of the antidote. I think the police are going to need as much as they can get their hands on."

"My security access has been revoked." Fox says.

Bruce smiles, "That wouldn't stop a man like you, would it?"

Fox smiles, "No, it probably wouldn't." He heads for the door.

Bruce looks to Buffy, "You really should have gone with Alfred."

"If what I think is about to happen, is going to happen. You can use me." Buffy said. "Slayer, remember. I don't kill humans but I won't let innocents die either."

Bruce and Buffy turns and strides across the room.

An elderly Society Dame, Mrs. Delane, grabs Bruce's elbow. "Bruce, there's somebody here you simply must meet …"

Bruce shakes his head, "Not just now, Mrs. Delane –"

Mrs. Delane turns Bruce to face an Asian Man in his fifties. "Now, am I pronouncing it right …?" In the Asian Man's buttonhole is a double-bloomed blue poppy. "… Mr. Al Ghūl?"

The Asian Man nods.

Bruce stares at the Asian Man. "You're not Rā's al Ghūl. I watched him die."

Mrs. Delane laughs nervously, confused.

"But is Rā's al Ghūl immortal …?" A voice says from behind Bruce and Buffy. Bruce and Buffy turn to face the voice. "Are his methods supernatural?"

"Or cheap parlor tricks to conceal your true identity … Rā's?" Bruce says.

Ducard – the real Rā's al Ghūl – smiles acknowledgment. "Surely a man who spends his nights scrambling over the rooftops of Gotham wouldn't begrudge me dual identities?"

"Rā's al Ghūl, Rā's al Ghūl. That name sounds familiar." Buffy says.

"As it should, Ms. Summers. We have had dealings with the International Slayer's Council and the Watcher's Council before it." Rā's al Ghūl says.

Buffy's eyes go wide, "The League of Shadows?"

Rā's al Ghūl nods.

Bruce looks to Rā's al Ghūl disgusted, "I saved you from the fire."

Rā's al Ghūl smiles, "I warned you about compassion, Bruce."

Bruce notices certain Guests staring at him: members of the League of Shadows. Bruce looks at the Guests. "Your quarrel is with me. Let these people go."

Rā's al Ghūl is amused at the suggestion, "You're welcome to explain the situation to them."

Bruce looks at Rā's and grabs a glass from a tray. "Everyone! Everyone!"

Buffy looks to Bruce wondering what he is about to do.

People turn to Bruce as he raises his glass. "I just want to thank you all for … drinking my booze." People laugh. "No, really, the thing about being a Wayne is you're never short of a few freeloaders to fill up your mansion … So here's to you people …" He downs his drink. People look away, embarrassed.

Fredericks takes Wayne by the elbow. "That's enough, Bruce."

Bruce pulls his arm away. People are heading for the doors. "I'm not finished." He raises his glass. "To you false friends … and pathetic suck-ups who smile through your teeth at me … You had your fill, now leave me in peace! Get out. Everybody. Out!"

Rā's watches Wayne, amused. Bruce turns to Fredericks.

Fredericks stares at Bruce, disappointed. "The apple has fallen very far from the tree, Mr. Wayne." He looks to Buffy. "I would suggest you find different companions next time miss."

Buffy smiles, "Bruce and I have been friends for over 20 years. Nothing he does surprises me anymore."

Fredericks leaves with the rest of the guests.

Rā's is at Bruce's shoulder. "Amusing. But pointless. None of these people have long to live – your antics at the asylum have forced my hand …"

"Asylum? Where you brought Rach from?" Buffy asks.

Bruce nods, "Crane was working for you."

Rā's al Ghūl nods, "His toxin is derived from the organic compound in our blue poppies. He was able to weaponize it."

Bruce frowns, "He's not a member of the League of Shadows."

As Guests filter out, a dozen of Rā's men remain, scattered around the room.

Rā's al Ghūl shakes his head, "Of course not. Just like Ms. Summers here is not, despite several overtures to the International Slayers Council to join the League of Shadows. Crane thought our plan was to hold the city to ransom."

"But really you're going to unleash Crane's poison on the entire city …" Bruce said.

Rā's al Ghūl nods, "Then watch Gotham tear itself apart through fear …"

"You're going to destroy millions of lives." Bruce says.

"My sister is out there!" Buffy says.

Rā's al Ghūl smiles, "Only a cynical man would call what these people have 'lives', Wayne." He looks to Buffy, "We do not want a war with the ISC, I highly suggest you get her out of the city."

Rā's steps out of the main hall and into a corridor. The corridor is long and dark, lined with books and windows. Outside, across the darkened hills: the glow of Gotham. "People stacked like boxes. Families sleeping in garbage. Crime. Despair. This is not how man was supposed to live." He gestures at the distant glow of Gotham. "The League of Shadows has been a check against human and even demonic corruption for thousands of years. We sacked Rome. Loaded trade ships with plague rats. Burned London to the ground. We have even closed a few Hellmouths. Every time a civilization reaches the pinnacle of its decadence, we return to restore the balance."

"Gotham isn't beyond saving. There are good people here, people who –" Bruce says.

Rā's al Ghūl shakes his head, "You're defending a city so corrupt we infiltrated every level of its infrastructure."

In the bedroom of Rachel's apartment, Rachel stirs. She is on her bed, fully clothed. She sees the two vials of antidote sitting on her bedside table as she hurries to her feet. She then she spots someone sitting in a chair as she quickly flips on a light. "Dawn?"

"Buffy wanted me to go someplace safe," Dawn says. "I decided to come to you. Where else could be safer than with the only other person in the city who knows our secret."

In Wayne Manor Rā's al Ghūl turns to Bruce and Buffy. "You have no illusions about the world, Bruce. When I found you in that jail you were lost. But I believed in you. I took away your fear, and showed you a path. You were my greatest student … it should be you standing at my side, saving the world."

"I'll be standing right where I am now – between you and the people of Gotham." Bruce says.

"As will I," Buffy says.

Rā's al Ghūl looks at Bruce and Buffy, hard. A door closing. "No one can save Gotham. When a forest grows too wild, a purging fire is inevitable, and natural." Rā's looks at his Men. Nods. The Men start setting fire to the drapes. Flames rise, smoke gathering at the ceiling … "Tomorrow the world will watch in horror as its greatest city destroys itself. The movement back to harmony will be unstoppable this time."

"You've tried to attack Gotham before?" Buffy asks.

Rā's al Ghūl nods, "Of course. Over the ages our weapons have grown more sophisticated … With Gotham we tried a new one … Economics."

Bruce stares at Rā's al Ghūl, realizing. "You created the depression twenty years ago."

Buffy's eyes went wide, "You're the reason my dad lost his job. You're the reason five years later we moved clear across the country away from my friends."

Rā's al Ghūl nods, "Create enough hunger, and everyone becomes a criminal. But we underestimated certain of Gotham's citizens … such as your parents, Bruce." Bruce stares at Rā's al Ghūl, enraged. Rā's smiles. "Unfortunate casualties of the fight for justice. Gunned down by one of the very people they were trying to help. Their deaths galvanized the city into saving itself, and Gotham has limped on ever since. We're back to finish the job."

Rā's squares up to Bruce. "And this time, no misguided idealists will be allowed to stand in the way. Like your father, you lack the courage to do all that is necessary. If someone stands in the way of true justice, you simply walk up behind him and stab him in the heart …" He looks to Buffy, "We know of your ideals, Ms. Summers. You like Bruce lack the courage to do all that is necessary. The ISC should be actively exterminating the demonic threat not letting those they feel are safe to live. It is why they will never win the war."

"You're no better than Travers was." Buffy spat. "And look where that got him, he's dead."

Bruce and Rā's stare at each other … A shadow drops behind Bruce and Buffy as Bruce spins, grabbing the Ninja's throat –

Rā's draws a sword from his cane –

Bruce, holding the Ninja, spins to block the killing stroke – the sword slicing into his arm and side as he wraps his arm around the sword, grasping it painfully. "Perhaps you taught me too well."

Rā's al Ghūl smirks, "Or perhaps you'll never learn …" He smashes the cane/scabbard against a column – Bruce and Buffy looks up – "To mind your surroundings as well as your opponent."

A burning ceiling beam comes crashing down onto Buffy and Bruce, pinning them.

Rā's looks down at Bruce and Buffy, unconscious, pinned under burning timbers. Rā's bends, pulls his sword from Bruce's grasp. "Justice is balance. You burned down my house and left me for dead. Consider us even."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

At the side door a Ninja guards the door, staring into the flames … Whack! He goes down …

Alfred is standing there, nine-iron in hand. He looks down at the Ninja. "I sincerely hope you're not from the Fire Department." He rushes into the burning house.

Alfred moves to Bruce and Buffy, tries to shift the burning wood from Bruce and Buffy's chests. He moves to Bruce's face. Slaps it, hard. He then slaps Buffy's trying to wake them both. "Master Bruce! Ms. Buffy! Master Bruce! Ms. Buffy!"

Bruce and Buffy's eyes flicker open. Bruce pushes, but can't move the beam on top of him and Buffy.

"Sir, whatever is the point of all those push-ups if you can't even –" Alfred says exasperated.

Bruce glares at Alfred

Buffy gets a hand on the beam and pushes up, "Helps to have a Slayer around. Someone grab this thing so I can get out from under it, too."

As soon as Bruce is out from under the beam he and Alfred grab it and hold it so that Buffy can slide out from underneath.

They push through the burning room. Bruce jabs at the flaming piano keys … They quickly head down the spiral staircase and crawl onto the lift.

Smoke and flames explode through the passage – Alfred yanks the lever, dropping them out of the heat – they speed down landing hard in the cave. Smoldering.

Bruce stares up the spiral: high above, sparks and firelight. The crash of collapsing timbers echoes down as Wayne Manor dies. Tears form in Wayne's eyes. "What have I done, Alfred? Buffy? Everything my family … my father built …"

Alfred struggles to Bruce, removes his jacket. Bruce's shirt is thick with blood. "The Wayne legacy is more than bricks and mortar, sir."

Buffy nods, "Alfred's right, Bruce. Your father's legacy lives here." She touches Bruce's chest over his heart. "Did I tell you how proud I am of you Bruce? It takes a remarkable person to stand up for what he believes is right."

Bruce nods but he is lost in his despair. Alfred rips Bruce's shirt open … a large gash in his arm. "I thought I could … help Gotham … but I've failed …"

Alfred rips the shirt as he binds Bruce's wound. "And why do we fall, sir?"

Buffy smiles remembering Alfred saying the same thing to Bruce once before.

Bruce looks at Alfred's bruised, smudged, yet dignified face.

"So that we might better learn to pick ourselves up." Alfred says.

Buffy smiles and wipes a tear from her face, "Good words to live by."

Bruce looks up at his old friends. "Neither of you have given up on me?"

Alfred offers him a trembling hand. "Never."

"Nope," Buffy says.

At the Bridge to the Narrows an army of police vehicles and Mounted Police pour across.

Dawn and Rachel argue with a Police Officer.

"Look, ladies, we're about to raise the bridges – you won't have time to get back over–" the Police Officer says.

Dawn smiles, "Officer, I'm a Watcher for the ISC. I have diplomatic clearances. I and Ms. Dawes, a Gotham City District Attorney, have information relevant to this situation – so let us pass."

An Alley in the Narrows Flass and two Cops tackle a Lunatic. Residents watch from doorways.

A Resident shouts. "Harassment! I see harassment!"

Flass points his gun at the Resident. "Wanna see excessive force?"

Gordon frowns, "Flass, cool it!"

"Gordon, there's someone to see you." A cop says behind Gordon.

Gordon turns to see Dawn and Rachel is there. "What're you doing here?"

"Our mutual friend sent me with this … it counteracts Crane's toxin." Rachel says as she pulls out the syringe. Gordon takes it, curious. "Hopefully you won't need it."

Gordon frowns, looking around at the volatile slum. "Not unless he's got some way of getting that crap into the air. Thanks. Now, please, get off the island before they raise the bridges."

Gordon motions to the Cop, who leads Rachel and Dawn away.

Back in the cave under Wayne Manor Batman is finishing putting on his armor. "Buffy I would rather you go with Alfred."

"I'm a Slayer, Bruce. My place is protecting the people out there." Buffy says. "I'm going with you."

Batman nods as he leads her over to the Tumbler. Bats flutter as the engine roars to life …

The Tumbler explodes through the waterfall, rocketing onto the opposite bank.

In the Narrows Rachel and Dawn follows the Cop down an alley which opens up into a square at the base of a monorail tower. A SWAT van is parked there, surrounded by SWATs in a defensive ring. Dawn and Rachel spots a Little Boy tugging at the arm of a Large SWAT.

"I can't find my mom," the Boy says.

The Large SWAT shoves the kid to one side as the van doors open – the Little Boy stumbles back – Dawn and Rachel rushes over.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Dawn says as picks up the kid, they looks up at the Large SWAT. "Hey, you!"

The Large SWAT turns, pulls his sidearm, pointing it at Rachel …

Rā's al Ghūl shakes his head, "Gentlemen …"

Large SWAT turns, as do the others, spreading … Beyond them Rachel and Dawn can see Rā's al Ghūl step down from the truck, standing next to the microwave emitter … "Time to spread the word … and the word is…" Rā's al Ghūl rests his hand on the machine's switch … "Panic." Rā's hits the button – a wave of energy pulses from the machine.

Manhole covers burst into the air – fire hydrants explode – pipes rip – SWATs crouch – Dawn and Rachel huddles over the Little Boy.

Dawn and Rachel crawls through the steam with the Little Boy …

Rā's al Ghūl calmly watches steam pour from every orifice of the Narrows …

Steam filling the streets as fog … He puts on his gas mask. The Ninjas follow suit.

They crouch in a doorway, Rachel is holding the Little Boy, who is clutching something, crying, looking around, terrified.

"It's okay, it's okay … no one's going to hurt you." Rachel says.

"Of course they are …" Someone says.

Dawn and Rachel turns – a massive shape emerges from the mist … a horse – dragging from the stirrup … a dead Cop. The rider: Crane, in burlap mask, Crown Prince of the Insane. Other shapes emerge from the fog behind him, Arkham Inmates.

"Crane!" Rachel says.

Crane shakes his head, "Scarecrow …"

Rachel grabs the Little Boy, who drops what he was clutching: Batman's optic.

Rachel dives into the fog carrying him, with Dawn following closely behind. Crane gallops after …

Rachel and Dawn runs blindly down the alley with the Little Boy – they hit a dead end.

Rachel pushes the shivering child down. She and Dawn turn to face Crane, who towers over them on horseback.

"Let me help you …" Crane says.

The horse rears up, hooves high.

"Try shock therapy." Dawn says as she fires Rachel's taser at Crane – the barbs catch in the sacking of his mask, arcing between his eyes … Crane lolls back in the saddle. The horse turns, dragging the limp Crane into the fog. The Inmates scatter.

Elsewhere in the Narrows the Tumbler smashes through the balustrade, sending Gordon sprawling … The car opens – Batman and Buffy emerges.

"Nice landing." Gordon says as Batman approaches. "Rachel and her friend is in there … the Narrows is tearing itself to pieces."

"What did this friend look like?" Buffy asks from the shadows. Gordon can't see her very well to tell who she is. The woman he describes fits Dawn to a T. She looks at Batman who glances at her for only a moment.

"This is just the beginning. They intend to destroy the entire city." Batman says.

Gordon nods, "They've incapacitated all of the riot police here on the island."

"If they hit the whole city with the toxin, there's no one to stop Gotham tearing itself apart in mass panic."

Gordon looks at the raised bridge. "How could they do that? There's no way to get the machine off the island. Except–"

Batman nods, "They'll be using the train."

Gordon frowns, "How do you know?"

"The monorail follows the water mains right into the central hub beneath Wayne Tower. If they drive their machine into Wayne Station, it'll cause a chain reaction that'll vaporize the entire city's water supply …" Batman says.

Buffy knows he is right. She remembers a train ride 20 years ago where Thomas Wayne had told her and Bruce that Wayne Tower was practically at the heart of Gotham.

"Covering Gotham with a fog of fear toxin." Gordon says.

Batman looks up to the monorail tracks overhead. "We're going to stop them loading that train…" He indicates himself and Buffy.

"And if you two can't?" Gordon asks.

Batman considers. "Can you drive stick?"

Elsewhere in the Narrows Dawn, Rachel and the Little Boy hug the side of a building, picking their way through the fog. Suddenly, Crane's Inmates emerge in front of them.

Rachel darts back, grabs the Little Boy and tries to lift him up to a fire escape, but he can't quite reach …

Dawn and Rachel drops to the ground, covers the Little Boy protectively.

The boy whispers, "The Batman will rescue us. I know him, he's my friend – he'll come …"

The Lunatics draw closer, smiling … Rachel sees a Cop's body lying in front of her – darts forward – grabs the gun from his holster – fumbles the safety, takes a deep breath – "Don't peek, okay?"

"Rachel?" Dawn says.

Rachel looks momentarily to Dawn telling her instantly to protect the boy.

Victor Zsaz steps forward, smiling … Rachel closes her eyes … starts squeezing the trigger – a voice from above.

"Grab the boy." A voice says.

Rachel opens her eyes – Zsaz looks up: a winged wraith drops out of the fog, kicking Zsaz to the ground – Dawn and Rachel grabs the Little Boy – Batman grabs them and shoots up…

They climb onto the roof. Rachel wraps her coat around the Little Boy. Batman turns to the Narrows: the maze of streets filled with fog, glowing from street lights and flickering fires down below. Buffy stands in the shadows.

Rachel rubs the Little Boy's arms; he looks past her at Batman and manages a small smile.

"Told you he'd come …" the Boy says.

Dawn and Rachel glances at Batman, then smiles at the Little Boy.

Batman turns to the city, stares at the wide sweep of the monorail tracks. The 'spokes' that lead into Wayne Tower … He steps up to the ledge …

"Wait!" Rachel says as Batman turns. "You could die. At least tell me your name."

Bruce's eyes stare out from the black cowl. "It's not who I am underneath …" He touches his chest. "But what I do that defines me."

Rachel steps forward, recognizing her own words, realizing. "Bruce."

"Where's Buffy?" Dawn asks.

"Nearby," came a reply from the shadows as Buffy stepped towards Batman. "A Slayer's work is never done. Protect Rach, Dawn."

Dawn looks to her older sister and nods, "A Watcher's work is never done either it seems."

Buffy laughs as Batman hugs her close and then they leap off the building.

They fall, Batman slides his gloves into the activating pockets … the cloak goes rigid – smashing the wind like a parachute … Batman's arms control his cloak, gliding… He noses down, accelerating into one of the fogbound channels of the maze …

"This is fun," Buffy says. "Remind me to try skydiving when this is over."

Batman laughs.

Buildings whip by, fire escapes and lamp-posts burst out of the fog – Batman steers, but he's dropping so fast he and Buffy can't help but take a few knocks … he whips around a turn, dropping and dropping into an alley …

"Are you alright?" Batman asks.

"Yeah, Slayer healing remember? I'll be fine in the morning." Buffy replies

Ninjas are hoisting the emitter up to the train. Rā's al Ghūl looks up at the sound of the screams. Curious.

"It ends here." Batman says as he and Buffy emerge from the fog.

Rā's marvels. "You took my advice about theatricality a bit literally, don't you think?" Four Ninjas step forward in front of Rā's. "Sorry, friend, but I've done you the honor of killing you once today already, and I can't save the world by killing one man at a time." He looks to Buffy. "I hate to deprive the world of a Slayer. But there are so many of you now, thanks to your friend Willow. The loss of one won't matter anymore."

"We can't beat four of your pawns?" Batman says.

Eight more Ninjas rappel out of the fog on ropes.

"As you wish." Rā's smiles, loops a hand around a rope and swings up …

Buffy shakes her head, "Why can't they just be demons."

Batman tackles the Ninja nearest him – both fly over the edge, drop into the fog – several of the other Ninjas dive after …

Buffy kicks right, sending a Ninja flying back crashing hard into a wall.

A Ninja flings something at Buffy's feet – a small explosion sends her tumbling towards the edge – she grabs a Ninja's arm as she goes over …

Buffy twists her body so that the Ninja is underneath her as they hit the roof below.

Buffy smashes a Ninja with full Slayer strength and the Ninja drops to the street.

Buffy sees Batman struggling to his feet below …

The last two Ninjas land beside Buffy.

Buffy watches Batman dives for his grappling gun – rolls onto his back – shoots for the sky –

The grappling hook catches the moving train, ripping Batman out of the arms of his attackers, dragging him into the air. Buffy runs towards the edge of the roof and dives into the arms of Batman as he flies past.

"If I intend to help you in the future. Remind me to get some of your toys." Buffy says.

Batman smiles, "Sure, Buffy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **I don't know how this chapter ended up so short. So I will go ahead and post Chapter 8 as well.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Buffy and Batman hang from the train by the grappling cable, flying along, fifteen feet in the air, dodging stoplights and awnings …

Buffy is struggling to fasten Batman's grappling gun into his utility belt, "If you could just stay still, Bruce."

Batman smiles, "I'm trying my best."

Buffy latches the grappling gun into Batman's belt and they shoot up, skirting the lip of an oncoming tunnel.

Batman and Buffy smashes through a side window of the train.

Rā's al Ghūl frowns, "You!" He moves back past the emitter, draws his sword from his cane.

Batman advances, cloak flapping. "Stay back," he says not looking at Buffy.

The train is streaking through the canyons of Gotham …

Rā's lunges, swinging his sword – Batman parries with his gauntlet, sparks striking off the metal scallops. He swings his cane – Batman traps it in his scallop – twists his arm – sends the cane spinning away. "Familiar …"

"You don't know the half of it." Buffy says.

Rā's thrusts his sword at Batman's chest, Batman dodges left, ducks at Rā's, who knees him sideways as Batman regains footing – Rā's strikes down at his head … Batman crosses his arms, catching the sword in the scallops of both gauntlets, holding fast … "Don't you have anything new?"

"How about this?" Batman says as he yanks his arms in opposite directions, breaking Rā's al Ghūl's sword in two.

Rā's stumbles back – Batman jumps over him to the train control panel – looks ahead to Wayne Tower …

Batman reaches for the controls – Rā's jams his broken sword into the brake.

Sparks explode as the train's brakes die – Rā's smashes Batman to the ground –

Rā's is choking Batman, thumbs pushed deep into the flesh above Batman's neckpiece … Batman looks up at Rā's … "Don't be afraid, Bruce … you hate this city as much as I do, but you're just an ordinary man in a cape. That's why you couldn't fight injustice in this city … and that's why you can't stop this train …"

"He may be an ordinary man…" Buffy says as she hits Rā's al Ghūl in the face using full Slayer strength. "But I'm not."

"Who said anything about stopping it?" Batman says. Rā's looks up at the track ahead, confused … "You'll never learn to mind your surroundings …"

Rā's sees the track ahead obliterated – looks at his own sword sticking out of the destroyed brake panel…

"… as much as your opponent…" Batman says.

Buffy smashes her fist across Rā's al Ghūl's face – knocking him aside – forcing him to the floor …

Batman grabs Rā's' hair in one hand, Batarangs clasped in his fist, steel points protruding like claws, poised to strike a killing blow …

Rā's looks up at him with scorn … "Have you finally learned to do what's necessary?"

Batman flings the Batarangs at the front windscreen, shattering it … "We won't kill you …"

Batman pulls a mini-mine from his belt and flings it at the back door, blowing it apart, uncoupling the rear cars. Wind howls, funneled through the train … "But we don't have to save you …"

Batman grabs Buffy as his cloak goes rigid – catches the wind – like pulling a ripcord. Batman and Buffy are yanked from Rā's al Ghūl's hands; flies back through the car … And out …

Rā's looks up to see the exploding monorail tower ahead …

The train derails … crashing down into Wayne Plaza – digging through the concrete – metal shredding, marble shattering, dust clouds flying, parked cars exploding…

The train has disintegrated into burning rubble just short of the entrance to Wayne Station …

Below Gordon lifts his head up to see the massive fiery destruction. And, further up, above it all …

Batman soars in a high bank with Buffy, riding the thermals, staring down at Rā's al Ghūl's funeral pyre …


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Alfred sits in the front of the parked Rolls Royce and leafs through a newspaper. Holds it up to show Bruce, Buffy and Dawn. "Batman may have made the front page, but Bruce Wayne got pushed to page eight…"

Bruce looks at the paper: DRUNKEN BILLIONAIRE BURNS DOWN HOME. He smiles.

Buffy shakes her head. "Wow."

The phone rings.

Bruce pushes the button for the speakerphone.

"What on earth makes you think you have authority to decide who runs this company, Bruce?" Earle asks

"The fact that I'm the owner?" Bruce says.

"What are talking about? Wayne Enterprises went public a week ago –" Earle says.

Bruce looks at Buffy and Dawn and smiles, "And I bought most of the shares. Through various charitable foundations, trusts and so forth …" Alfred is smiling in the front seat. So is Buffy and Dawn. "Look, it's all a bit technical, but the important thing is … my company's future is secure. Right, Mr. Fox?"

"Right you are, Mr. Wayne." Fox says.

At Wayne Manor Soot-stained glass crunches underfoot as Rachel and Buffy picks their way through the smoking remnants of the greenhouse.

"Can't kidnap, Brucie anymore," Buffy says remembering the incident with the arrowhead.

Rachel laughs and nods in agreement. They find Bruce hammering a board across the disused well. He looks up at them as they approach.

Bruce turns to the well. "Do you remember the day I fell?"

Buffy nods, "Of course other than the day your parents died that was the scariest day of my life."

Rachel nods, "Of course. I was so scared for you." She looks at Bruce. "I've spent a lot of time being scared for you."

"Rachel … I'm –" Bruce says.

Rachel shakes her head, "No, Bruce. I'm sorry. The day Chill died – I said terrible things …"

Bruce nods and looks to Buffy, "True things. Justice is about more than revenge. A friend taught me that."

Buffy smiles at the compliment.

Rachel nods, "I never stopped thinking about you … about us … When I heard you were back … I started to hope …" She kisses Bruce before pulling back and looks into his eyes. "Then I found out about your mask."

"Batman's just a symbol, Rachel." Bruce says as he looks at Rachel confused.

Rachel gently brushes his face with her fingers. "This is your mask. Your real face is the one criminals now fear. The man I loved … the man who vanished … never came back at all."

Bruce stares at Rachel, heartbroken. "But maybe he's still out there somewhere. Maybe one day, when Gotham no longer needs Batman. I'll see him again."

Bruce looks down at the black gap yet to be covered. "As I lay there, I knew … I could sense it …"

"What?" Dawn asks as she walks up next to her sister.

"That things would never be the same." Bruce says as he picks up another board, and places it over the gap closing the well.

Bruce walks Rachel, Buffy and Dawn past the ruins.

"Well, you proved me wrong." Rachel said.

"About what?" Bruce asks.

"Your father would be proud of you. Just like I am." Rachel says, she then looks to Buffy. "Of both of you."

Buffy smiles.

Rachel walks away. Bruce looks down and sees something in the rubble. He crouches, digging out his father's stethoscope.

Rachel stops and turns, pointing at the ruins. "What will you do?"

"That's good a question," Buffy asks looking over the ruins of the home of her friend of which she had plenty happy memories of.

Bruce, crouched, holding the stethoscope, looks up. Glorious purpose in his eyes. "I'm going to rebuild it just the way it was. Brick for brick."

Rachel nods as she walks off.

Bruce stares after her.

Alfred comes over to Bruce, "Just the way it was, sir?"

Bruce turns to Alfred. "Yes, why?"

Buffy smiles, "I think some improvements need to be made. Don't you Alfred?"

Bruce, Alfred, Buffy and Dawn stroll, side by side, towards the smoking ruins.

Alfred smiles and nods, "Ms. Buffy is correct. I thought we might take the opportunity of making some improvements to the foundation."

Bruce nods, "In the south-east corner?"

Alfred nods, "Precisely, sir."

Bruce looks to Buffy and Dawn, "Before I forget." He hands them each an envelope.

Inside the envelopes Buffy and Dawn find documentation saying that they each owned fifteen percent of Wayne Enterprises.

"We can't accept this, Bruce." Buffy says.

Bruce smiles, "My father wanted it that way, Buffy."

Alfred nods, "Master Wayne told me before he died that he intended to amend his will. He always felt that the loss of your father's job at Wayne Enterprises was in part his fault. It was why he offered your mother the night he and Mrs. Wayne passed away to pay for your college education. Like the money for the college education it was never put into effect. But that is your inheritance."

Dawn looked at Buffy who held tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

"There is something else," Bruce said. "Buffy if you intend to help me. You need to be better protected. Dawn gave me your clothing sizes and I am having an armor created for you."

Several nights later Gordon sips coffee from a styrofoam cup. Beside him – an upturned spotlight with a metal stencil bolted to it.

A dark fluttering and Batman is standing the other side of the spotlight. He reaches out, taps the stencil. "Nice."

Gordon nods, "Couldn't find any mob bosses to strap to the light." Just as he kills the searchlight he notices a woman land next to Batman, her blonde hair flying in the wind. "Who do we have here?"

Huntress smiles, "You can call me Huntress. Or if you prefer, Slayer."

"Well, Sergeant?" Batman asks.

Gordon shakes his head, "Its Lieutenant, now." He crushes his cup. "You've started something – bent cops running scared, hope on the streets …" He leaves his sentence hanging between them.

"But?" Huntress says.

Gordon nods, "But there's a lot of weirdness out there right now … the Narrows is lost … we still haven't picked up Crane or half the inmates of Arkham that he freed …"

"We will. Gotham will return to normal." Batman says.

Gordon sighs, "Will it? What about escalation?"

"Escalation?" Huntress asks.

Gordon nods, "We start carrying semi-automatics, they buy automatics … we start wearing Kevlar, they buy armor -piercing rounds …"

"And?" Batman says.

Gordon leans closer to Batman and Huntress and points at them. "And … you two are wearing masks and jumping off rooftops …" He fishes in his pocket. "Take this guy …" He pulls out a clear plastic evidence bag. "… armed robbery, double homicide …" Inside the clear plastic bag is a playing card. "Got a taste for theatrics, like you …" He hands Batman the bag. "Leaves a calling card."

Batman turns the card over. It is a Joker. "We'll look into it."

Batman and Huntress steps up onto the balustrade.

Gordon looks at them. "I never said thank you."

Batman looks out at the lights of Gotham. "And you'll never have to."

Batman and Huntress drops from the rooftop, gliding on the night wind.

"We should add in some communication's equipment to the suits." Huntress says once they are back in the Tumbler. "Then Dawn can be our eyes and ears at the computer."

Batman smiles, "I think that's a wonderful idea, Buffy. But I think it's more than just that isn't it."

Huntress nods, "She truly has come into her own. She deserves to be part of the team."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**_A year later_**

Two black SUVs pull on to the top floor of a parking garage. A large man emerges – the Chechen. A Bodyguard points at the sky. The Chechen peers up at the Bat-signal. Shrugs.

"That's why we bring dogs." Crechen says.

Bodyguard 2 opens the back door. Three enormous rottweilers emerge, growling.

The Chechen crouches, kissing the dogs. "My little princes … The Batman and Huntress are invisible to you fools … but my little princes … they can find human meat in complete darkness."

The Chechen moves to the second SUV, reaches in and drags out a skinny, wildeyed Junkie by his hair.

"No! No get 'em off me! Off me!" The Junkie babbles.

The Chechen drags the Junkie towards a battered white van.

The van's rear doors open … Two armed Thugs emerge, carrying barrels, a third hovers in the dark interior.

"Look! Look what your drugs did to my customers!" Crechen says.

"Buyer beware …" The Scarecrow says emerging from the dark. "I told your man my compound would take you places. I never said they'd be places you wanted to go."

"My business is repeat customers." Crechen says.

Scarecrow nods, "If you don't like what I have to offer, buy from someone else. Assuming Batman and Huntress left anyone else to buy from."

The Chechen frowns. The dogs start barking.

"They're here." A Bodyguard says nervously.

A burly Thug at the periphery is suddenly sucked into the darkness. In his place a shadow straightens, revealing pointed Bat-ears against the glittering skyline.

"Come on, son-of-a-bitch – my dogs are hungry, pity there's only one of you …" Crechen says.

A Bodyguard to the side disappears with a scream, and a second Bat-shadow appears.

The Chechen looks taken aback. Three more Bat-shadows appear. Even the dogs stop growling.

Boom! A hole appears in the SUV next to the Chechen. The first Bat-shadow steps into the light carrying a shotgun.

Chaos as men scatter and the rooftop erupts in gunfire. The Chechen turns as he hears one of his men scream. "Loose the dogs!"

A Bodyguard releases the dogs. They race, salivating, into the darkness … The dogs race towards a Bat-shadow. The first dog leaps, gets its jaws around the Bat-shadow's throat …

Scarecrow ducks behind the van, holes punched in the side by shotgun blasts right behind him. He starts to climb into the driver's seat …

The muzzle of a shotgun is pressed to the back of his head – a Bat-shadow is behind him. He sprays him with fear toxin, and the Bat-shadow collapses to the ground, screaming. The Chechen, cowering from gunfire, looks down at him.

"Not the real thing." Scarecrow says.

"How you know?" Crechen asks.

Scarecrow smiles, "We're old friends. Besides do you see Huntress? They go everywhere together since she appeared on the scene."

A huge black shape slams down on to a row of parked cars. The Tumbler, now regarded as The Batmobile.

"That's more like it." Scarecrow says.

The Chechen's men blast away at the front of the car: the bullets spark off its monstrous surface harmlessly …

Inside the Batmobile the cockpit is empty. Dawn is remote piloting it from inside the Bunker. She taps a command at her computer and a screen inside The Batmobile switches from Loiter to Intimidate.

The men stare at the Batmobile for a quiet moment … Boom!

The Batmobile cannons blast cars all around the men.

A Bat-shadow lines up his shotgun on a running bodyguard – clunk. A black gauntlet grasps the barrel and bends it upwards with a howl of tortured steel. The Batshadow looks into the face of the Batman. The real Batman.

The Bat-shadow stumbles backwards in terror, leaving the bent shotgun in Batman's hand. Batman opens his hand, revealing a pneumatic mangle hidden in his palm.

Huntress swoops in and bears down on the dogs mauling another Bat-shadow, she draws her grappling gun and shoots the grapple into the fake Batman's leg and rips him from the dogs, one dog hanging on as Huntress pulls the unconscious man away …

The Chechen runs down the ramp towards the exit …

Huntress kicks the dog off the fake Batman.

The Chechen gets into his SUV, another dog locks its jaws around Batman's forearm, ripping, tearing. Batman swings the dog over his head, smashes it against the ground – its jaws open …

Batman rises, an engine races behind him, He can't turn in time – blam! He's slammed sideways by the speeding van.

"Bruce!" Dawn says over the comlink having spotted what happened through the Batmobile's cameras. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. How many times do I have to tell you codenames over the comlink, Oracle." Batman responds into the comlink.

"Sorry," Dawn/Oracle responds.

Scarecrow, driving, nods at Batman and hits the gas … Batman raises his hand, revealing his jointed mangle and pistons. The mangle straightens and rotates from his palm to the knife edge of his opened hand …

Batman chops straight through the windshield – pulls his hand out and chops again. The mangle gets stuck – Scarecrow steers towards a column …

"Huntress, Batman is in need of help." Oracle says.

"No I'm fine." Batman says as he turns a dial on his forearm piston – explosive bolts blow, freeing his gauntlet from the mangle. He rolls free of the van as it scrapes the column and barrels down the circular exit ramp.

Batman rises. A phony Batman lying on the ground watches as Batman and Huntress climbs up to the edge of the ten-story corkscrew ramp and stands there, waiting for something. After a moment they jump … and falls … ten stories …

They are about to hit the exit ramp – the van appears – their capes pops open – they slam into the roof, crushing the cab.

The Chechen's men are lined up against the wall on the rooftop moments later, bound with zip-ties. So are the fake Batmen. Huntress dumps Scarecrow next to the three 'Batmen', rips his mask off.

"We're trying to help you!" One of the fake Batmen say.

"We don't need help." Huntress says.

"Not my diagnosis." Scarecrow says.

Batman silences Scarecrow with his boot as he turns to one of the fake Batmen. "Don't let us find you out here again."

Batman and Huntress moves towards the Batmobile.

"You both need us! There are only two of you – it's war out here!" One of the Fake Batmen says. Batman and Huntress get into the Batmobile. "What gives you two the right?! What's the difference between you and me?!"

As the canopy hisses shut – "We're not wearing hockey pads." Huntress says

The fake Batman looks down at his makeshift costume as the Batmobile roars past.

Moments later Lieutenant Gordon ducks a barrage of shouted questions from the press and picks his way into the lobby of the bank.

Forensic specialists work the room.

Ramirez hands Gordon prints – indicates the surveillance cameras. "He can't resist showing us his face."

Gordon looks at the grainy blow-up of the Joker's face: sweating clown make-up plastered thick around the mouth. "Put this out, by morning we can put a big top over central holding and sell tickets. What's he hiding under that make-up?" He approaches a Forensic Photographer shooting Grumpy's body. Gordon crouches to look at his clown mask. Batman steps from the shadows. He nods at Ramirez.

"Give us a minute, please, people!" Ramirez says.

The Forensics team and Ramirez leave. Gordon hands Batman the blow-up of the Joker.

"Him again. Who are the others?" Huntress asks.

Gordon shrugs, "Another bunch of small-timers."

Batman pulls a device from his belt – moves to the bundles of cash scattered near the clown's body. The device pings. Batman picks up a bundle. Hands it to Gordon. "Some of the marked bills I gave you."

Gordon nods, "My detectives have been making drug buys with them for weeks. This bank was another drop for the mob. That makes five banks – we've found the bulk of their dirty cash."

Batman looks to Huntress and nods, "Time to move in."

Gordon waves the photo. "What about this Joker guy?"

"One man or the entire mob? He can wait." Huntress says.

"We'll have to hit all banks simultaneously – SWAT teams, backup." Gordon says as he holds up the bundle of banknotes. "When the new DA gets wind of this, he'll want in."

Batman nods, "Do you trust him?"

"Be hard to keep him out." Gordon says as he bags the cash. "I hear he's as stubborn as you two."

But Batman and Huntress are already gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

At Wayne Penthouse Alfred walks past soaring downtown views as he carries a breakfast tray through the vast, empty penthouse. He stops, looking in one of the bedrooms at a still-made bed. He then checks the other two bedrooms which are equally empty and unslept in and sighs as he turns.

Alfred gets out of the Rolls carrying a Thermos. He walks towards a railway bridge, stops at a freight container sitting, lopsided, on blocks. Alfred unlocks the rusty padlock and chain. Steps inside.

Alfred fumbles in the dark – bangs his elbow. A hiss as the floor lowers … The container floor sinks down into the bunker. Alfred steps off into a large, low ceilinged concrete chamber.

The Batmobile sits in the middle. Machines – 3D printers, power tools – dot the high-tech space. At one end, Bruce and Buffy sits at a bank of monitors watching CCTV footage of the bank robbery. Dawn is asleep at her monitor.

"Be nice when Wayne Manor's rebuilt and you three can swap not sleeping in a penthouse for not sleeping in a mansion." Alfred says placing a cup of coffee in front of Bruce and Buffy. He then nudges Dawn awake and hands her a cup of coffee.

"You're a lifesaver, Alfred." Dawn says taking the cup and sips at it. She sets it down and taps on the keyboard.

Bruce is stitching up a cut on his arm.

Alfred takes the needle, "When you stitch yourself up you make a bloody mess."

"But I learn from my mistakes." Bruce says. "Besides I can only practice on myself. Buffy's Slayer healing won't let me practice on her."

Buffy laughs.

Alfred nods, "You ought to be pretty knowledgeable by now, then."

"My armor … I'm carrying too much weight – I need to be faster." Bruce says.

"I don't seem to have a problem." Buffy says.

Bruce glares at Buffy, "You're also the Slayer. Let's see how fast did we clock you at?"

Buffy sighs, "20, 30 miles an hour I think. Somewhere in there."

Alfred nods, "I'm sure Mr. Fox can oblige." He looks at the wound. "Did you get mauled by a tiger?"

Buffy shakes her head, "A dog."

"That was before he got ran over wasn't it?" Dawn asked.

Alfred looks at Bruce with concern.

"There were more copycats last night, Alfred. With guns," Bruce says.

"Perhaps you could hire some of them and take weekends off. I thought that was half the point of agreeing with Ms. Buffy helping you."

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said I wanted to inspire people." Bruce says. "Buffy helps me because she can. If she wants to take over I will gladly stand down."

"If you stand down I do to," Buffy says. "I'm not interested in doing this solo. I did that for too many years as the Slayer. Right, Dawn?"

Dawn smiles and nods, "Right, Buffy."

Alfred nods, "I know. But things are improving. Look at the new District Attorney …"

Bruce indicates a monitor: a handsome man in a suit. "I am. Closely. I need to know if he can be trusted."

Alfred looks at other images – the DA at a meeting. Campaigning. Helping someone out of a cab: Rachel. "Are you interested in his character … or his social circle?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Who Rach spends her time with is her business."

"Buffy is correct." Bruce says.

"Well, I trust you three are not following me on my day off." Alfred says.

Dawn laughs, "If you ever took one, we might."

Alfred bites the thread. Examines the stitches. Looks at the scars criss-crossing Bruce's shoulders. "Know your limits, Master Bruce. You're not as physically capable as Ms. Buffy. Or have her healing abilities."

Bruce sighs, "Batman has no limits."

"Well, you do, sir." Alfred says.

Bruce shakes his head, "I can't afford to know them."

"And what happens the day you find out?" Alfred asks.

"We all know how much you like to say, 'I told you so'." Buffy says.

"That day, Ms. Buffy, even I won't want to. Probably." Alfred says.

Later in the Boardroom of Wayne Enterprises; Bruce, Buffy and Dawn are standing by the window.

"Another long night?" Fox asks as the trio smile. "This joint venture was your three's idea, and the consultants love it, but I'm not convinced. LSI's grown 8 percent annually, like clockwork. They must have a revenue stream that's off the books. Maybe even illegal."

Bruce looks to Buffy and Dawn and they both nod. "Okay. Cancel the deal."

"You already knew." Fox says.

Bruce nods, "Thanks to Dawn we had a closer look at their books."

Fox looks at them. "Anything else you can trouble me for?"

Bruce nods, "I need a new suit. It might not hurt for Buffy to have one also."

Fox looks Bruce over, "Three buttons is a little nineties."

Bruce shakes his head, "I'm not talking about fashion, Mr. Fox, so much as function."

Dawn pulls out some diagrams. Fox looks them over.

"You want to be able to turn your head?" Fox asks.

"Sure make backing out of the driveway easier." Buffy says.

"I'll see what I can do. Anything for Ms. Summers?" Fox asks looking at Dawn. "Any new upgrades you need for your network?"

Dawn shakes her head, "I think I'm fine, thank you for asking Mr. Fox."

That evening at a restaurant Rachel and Dent are at a table.

Dent looks a little intimidated by the surroundings. "It took three weeks to get a reservation and I had to tell them I worked for the government."

"Really?" Rachel asks.

Dent nods, "The city health inspector's not afraid to pull strings."

Rachel smiles. Then, over Dent's shoulder, she sees Bruce enter, accompanied by Buffy and Dawn.

"What?" Dent asks.

"Rachel! Fancy that." Bruce says.

"Hey Rach," Buffy says.

Dawn smiles, "Hi Rachel."

Rachel nods, "Yes, Bruce. Fancy that. Hey Buffy, Dawn."

"The famous Bruce Wayne. Rachel's told me everything about you." Dent says. "And this must be your friends you mentioned Rachel. Buffy and Dawn Summers?"

Rachel nods.

"I certainly hope not." Bruce says.

Rachel nods, "Bruce, Buffy, Dawn, this is Harvey Dent."

"Let's put a couple tables together." Bruce says.

Dent shakes his head, "I don't know if they'll let us –"

Bruce smiles, "They should! I own the place."

"For how long? About three weeks?" Rachel asks.

Bruce smiles, "How'd you know? Actually it's not mine anymore."

"You sold it already?" Dawn asks.

Bruce shakes his head, "Nope. More like a birthday gift. Happy Birthday, Dawn."

Dawn blushes, "I didn't think you remembered. This is mine?" She looks around the restaurant.

Bruce nods, "As of three weeks ago. Or did you not notice the name on the sign outside."

"Name?" Rachel asks. "The sign was covered up."

"That's right. Have to show you when we leave Dawn." Bruce said.

"I'm not sure I can wait that long." Dawn says.

Bruce nods and claps his hands and a waitress comes over and hands them menus. On the cover of the menu it shows the name of the restaurant to be, 'DAWN'S.'

"Wow. Thanks Bruce." Dawn said.

Later as they finish up dinner.

"Is Wayne Manor in the city limits?" Dent asks.

Rachel gives Dent a withering look.

"The Palisades? Sure. You know, as our new DA you might want to figure out where your jurisdiction ends." Bruce says.

Dent nods, "You know Gotham's proud of an ordinary man standing up for what's right."

Dawn looks to Bruce and Buffy and back to Dent, "Gotham needs heroes like you – elected officials, not a man who thinks he's above the law."

Bruce winks at Dawn. He, Buffy and Dawn had agreed they would publicly be against what they do during the night. "Exactly. Who appointed the Batman and Huntress?"

"We did. All of us who stood by and let scum take control of our city." Dent said.

"But this is a democracy, Harvey." Buffy said.

Dent nods, "When their enemies were at the gate, the Romans would suspend democracy and appoint one man to protect the city. It wasn't considered an honor. It was considered public service."

Rachel nods, "And the last man they asked to protect the republic was named Caesar. He never gave up that power."

"Well, I guess you either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Look, whoever the Batman or Huntress is, they don't want to spend the rest of their lives doing this. How could they? Batman and Huntress are looking for someone to take up their mantle." Dent said.

Buffy nods, "Someone like you, Mr. Dent?"

"Maybe. If I'm up to it." Dent said.

Dawn reaches up and covers the top half of Dent's face. "But what if Harvey Dent is the caped crusader?"

"If I were sneaking out every night someone would've noticed by now." Dent said and takes Rachel's hand.

Rachel glances at Bruce, Buffy and Dawn.

"Well, you've sold me, Dent. I'm gonna throw you a fundraiser." Bruce said.

"That's nice of you, Bruce, but I'm not up for reelection for three years. That stuff won't start for –" Dent said.

Bruce shook his head, "I don't think you understand. One fundraiser with my pals, you'll never need another cent."

"I think my new restaurant would be more than willing to cater it." Dawn said smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

On top of the police station Batman and Huntress emerges from the shadows.

Dent turns to face them, "You're a hard man and woman to reach." Gordon bursts onto the rooftop, weapon drawn. Sees Dent. "Lau's halfway to Hong Kong – if you'd asked, I could have taken his passport – I told you to keep me in the loop."

Gordon frowns, "Yeah? All that was left in the vaults were the marked bills – they knew we were coming! As soon as your office got involved, there's a leak –"

"My office?! You're sitting down here with scum like Wuertz and Ramirez …" Dent says. "Oh, yeah, Gordon – I almost had your rookie cold on a racketeering beef."

"Don't try to cloud the fact that clearly Maroni's got people in your office, Dent." Gordon said.

Dent turns to Batman and Huntress. "We need Lau back, but the Chinese won't extradite a national under any circumstances."

"If we get him to you, can you get him to talk?" Batman asks.

"Are you sure of this Batman." Oracle says over the comlink.

"I'll get him to sing." Dent says.

Gordon nods, "We're going after the mob's life savings. Things will get ugly."

"I knew the risks when I took this job, Lieutenant. Same as you." Dent says. "How will you get him back, anyway?"

Batman and Huntress are gone. Dent looks around, startled.

Gordon smirks. "They do that."

The next day at Wayne Enterprises Fox gets up from behind his desk and walks around it to Buffy and Bruce. "Our Chinese friend left town before I could tell him the deal is off."

Bruce nods, "I'm sure you've always wanted to go to Hong Kong."

Fox opens the door to a private elevator. Inside he turns a key. "What's wrong with a phone call?"

"We think Mr. Lau deserves a more personal touch." Buffy says.

They proceed to tell Fox their plan.

Fox leads Bruce and Buffy off the elevator and into the vast space. "For high-altitude jumps, you need oxygen and stabilizers. I must say – compared to your usual requests, jumping out of an airplane is pretty straightforward."

Buffy laughs, "Hey Bruce remember I said we should go skydiving last year."

Bruce laughs and nods, "That you did, looks like we will get our chance this year."

Fox stops at a cabinet, pulls open a drawer and hauls out two oxygen tanks and ribbed rubber hosing.

"How about getting back into the plane?" Buffy asks.

"I can recommend a good travel agent." Fox says.

Bruce shakes his head, "Without it landing."

Fox smiles, "That's more like it, Mr. Wayne." He shuts the drawer. Moves off, thinking. "I don't think I have anything here. The CIA had a program in the sixties for getting their people out of hot spots. Called Sky Hook. Now –" He opens a cabinet to reveal components of two new Batsuits (one for Buffy and one for Bruce). Armored plating secured to mesh. Bruce lifts an arm. "Hardened Kevlar plates on a titanium-dipped fiber tri-weave for flexibility …"

Bruce examines double-blade scallops on the gauntlet …

"You'll be lighter, faster, more agile …"

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Well I'm already faster and more agile. But lighter will be good."

Bruce flinches as the blades fire, spinning like throwing stars, narrowly missing his ear, embedding themselves in a filing cabinet.

Buffy shakes her head, "Perhaps you should read the instructions first."

Bruce glares at Buffy, "Sorry."

Fox picks up the chest, demonstrating its flexibility. "Now, there's a trade-off … the spread of the plates gives you weak spots. You'll both be more vulnerable to gunfire and knives."

"We wouldn't want things getting too easy, would we?" Bruce says as he picks up his suit. "How will it hold up against dogs?"

Fox looks at him quizzically. "You talking chihuahuas or rottweilers?" Bruce smiles. "It should do fine against cats."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Later in the Bunker Bruce and Buffy examines a parachute harness.

Dawn unfolds a diagram of a navy cargo plane with a giant 'V' mounted on the front. "I found one. In Arizona. Very nice man says it will take him a week to get it running. And he takes cash. What about a flight crew?"

"South Korean smugglers. They run flights into Pyongyang, below radar the whole way. Did you think of an alibi?" Bruce asks.

Dawn looks quite pleased with herself. "Oh, yes."

On the deck of Bruce's Yacht somewhere in the Caribbean

Alfred picks his way over six sunbathing Ballerinas, and six male models.

Bruce looks up from a newspaper.

Alfred points to a sea-plane gently touching down across the bay. "I believe yours and Ms. Buffy's plane is here."

Dawn steps up beside Alfred.

"You look tired, Alfred. In fact so do you, Dawn. Will you two be alright without us?" Bruce asks.

A Ballerina rolls over – waves the suntan lotion at Alfred.

"If you can tell me the Russian for 'Apply your own bloody suntan lotion'." Alfred says.

Dawn laughs, "It surprises me they aren't getting the guys to do it." She looks to Alfred, "Да, я смогу применить солнцезащитный лосьон." She laughs and walks over to one of the male models.

Alfred frowns, "That wasn't?"

Bruce shakes his head, "No that was. 'Yes, I will apply your suntan lotion'."

Buffy laughs, "My sister knows five languages fluently. I think she's working on her sixth."

Buffy and Bruce tosses two large, waterproof kitbags into the water and jumps in after them. They begin swimming over to the sea-plane.

Several hours later Two Smugglers steal glances at Bruce and Buffy, crouched at the rear in balaclava and flight suits. The Co-pilot signals Bruce and Buffy, who pull on their oxygen masks and stands up. The rear of the plane opens. Bruce steps to the edge first and then jumps, followed quickly by Buffy.

They plummet towards the Hong Kong Harbor – speeding past the highest floors of skyscrapers, seconds from impact. Bruce and Buffy pulls their chutes and drops into the water …

Bruce and Buffy pulls themselves out of the water, dragging out their packs.

"That was fun," Buffy says.

Bruce laughs and nods.

A couple hours later Bruce and Buffy stops halfway up a crowded commuter escalator. Bruce takes a camera out and lines Buffy up for a shot like any tourist.

"There's a better view from the peak tram." Fox says.

Bruce turns to find Fox standing there, street map out. Buffy walks over next to him.

"How's the view from LSI Holdings?" Bruce asks.

"Restricted. Lau's holed up in there good and tight. Here …" Fox says as he shows Bruce a phone.

Bruce takes the phone, impressed. "What's this?"

Fox smiles, "I had R and D work it up – it sends out high frequencies and records the response time to map an environment."

Buffy smiles, "Sonar. Just like a b—"

"Submarine. Like a submarine." Fox says.

Bruce nods, "And the other device?"

"In place." Fox says. Bruce nods as he and Buffy moves away. "Mr. Wayne? Ms. Summers?" They turn to face Fox. "Good luck."

That night Bruce and Buffy are crouched on a roof. The blades of their gauntlets click into place. He dons the helmet-like cowl as Buffy places her mask over her eyes. Their 'capes' are in the form of a hard-faceted pack.

Bruce and Buffy stands and pulls two black boxes from their belts, they click them together and unfold them into two rifle-like devices.

Batman and Huntress scope a second, lower building.

"I'm up and ready," Oracle says over the comlink.

"Standby," Huntress replies.

Batman and Huntress adjust a setting on the rifle-like devices and fires – four times each… Eight small sticky bombs slap onto the glass of the lower building. They have visible timers which are counting down.

Batman and Huntress launches into the glittering night, dropping from the tall tower. Their packs bursts open, becoming Bat-wings. They glide down to the lower building, streaking around it, banking hard to line up with a window in the rear …

Batman and Huntress hurtle towards the glass they collapse their wings, wrapping their capes around themselves and cannonballing through the glass. They roll across the floor in a flurry of broken glass…

Lau and his men make their way out onto the mezzanine.

Across the room, something makes a crashing sound. Lau's men fan out, trying to cover the room with their flashlights.

Suddenly, one of the flashlights goes dark. Then another and someone screams.

Lau fires and fires again. The muzzle flashes from his weapon strobes the room. He heads into his office and locks the door before reloading his gun.

The door is kicked open. Lau fires. No one is there. He stares, finger restless on the trigger. From his right – a noise. He turns and fires.

In the muzzle flash: Batman and Huntress are bearing down on Lau like a pair of demons.

Lau fires and fires again as Batman tackle him. Batman pulls out a small pack, straps it onto Lau.

The counter on the sticky bombs hits 0.

The Hong Kong Detective and the Cops burst into the room – the wall and ceiling behind Batman, Huntress and Lau explode – revealing the dawn sky above Hong Kong.

The Detective looks around as he hears a low rumble …

Batman jerks the ripcord on Lau's pack. Cops cower as a weather balloon explodes out of the pack, unreeling high-test nylon. The Cops cock their weapons.

Lau looks up. Bemused. The weather balloon is two hundred feet up, swaying gently. The rumble builds…

"Plane has spotted the balloon, standby for evac," Oracle says over the comlink.

Suddenly, a massive C-130 roars over. Huntress runs over and grabs Batman as the large 'V' on the front of the plane snags the line – Lau, Huntress and Batman are yanked through the hole in the ceiling.

Lau screams as he, Huntress and Batman soar up into the dawn sky …

The Detective looks up. Batman, Huntress and Lau are gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Q/A:Highlander348 - **Bruce/Buffy pairing won't actually be seen till sometime during Dark Knight Rises. Mainly the reason for that is the Bruce/Rachel pairing which we all know has a tragic ending. The Bruce/Rachel pairing is the reason you don't see the Bruce/Buffy pairing before Dark Knight Rises. And then there is a short interlude while both Bruce and Buffy are grieving for Rachel before they finally admit their feelings for one another. Dawn will get to be a costumed vigilante also in Dark Knight Rises, just not Batgirl or Robin. I chose another name for her and explained in the story why she chose that name.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

A few days later after Huntress and Batman turn Lau over to the Gotham Police.

Pedestrians look up outside City Hall, someone screams, someone points – five stories up … swinging from a flagpole … Batman hanging by his neck. Dead. His mouth roughly painted in a demonic clown smile.

One of the fake Batman is lowered from the flagpole. Pinned to his chest by a knife is a playing card, a Joker. Gordon moves closer to the body. The card has writing on it: WILL THE REAL BATMAN AND HUNTRESS PLEASE STAND UP?

At Wayne Penthouse Bruce, Buffy and Dawn come into the living room.

Alfred is supervising party arrangements.

"How's it going?" Bruce asks.

"I think your fundraiser will be a great success, sir." Alfred says.

"Is my restaurant doing a good job with the catering?" Dawn asks.

Alfred smiles, "Yes they are, Ms. Dawn."

Bruce nods, "Alfred, why do you think I wanted to hold a party for Harvey Dent?"

Buffy rolls her eyes.

"I assumed it was your usual reason for socializing beyond myself, Ms. Buffy, Ms. Dawn and the scum of Gotham's underbelly: to try and impress Miss Dawes." Alfred said.

Bruce shakes his head, "Very droll. But very wrong. Actually it's Dent. You see –" He trails off as he spots something on the television: the fake Batman hanging as from a news camera, framed by a graphic that reads BATMAN DEAD? Image cuts to Engel in the studio.

"… Police released video footage found concealed on the body. Sensitive viewers should be aware: it is disturbing," Engel reports.

The image cuts to a blindfolded man, wearing a makeshift Batman costume – face bruised and bloody. In some kind of bright, fluorescent-lit room.

"Tell them your name." A voice says.

"Brian Douglas." The fake Batman says.

"Are you the real Batman?" The voice asks.

Brian shakes his head, "No."

"Why do you dress up like him?" The voice asks.

"He and Huntress are a symbol … that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you …" Brian says.

"But you do, Brian. You really do. You think the Batman and Huntress have helped Gotham?" The voice asks. Brian nods uncertainly … "Look at me." Brian looks down. "LOOK AT ME!"

Brian looks up – the camera swings into the face of the Joker, in chalk-white makeup, red smear of lipstick on his scars.

"This is how crazy Huntress and Batman have made Gotham. You want order in Gotham? Batman and Huntress have to go. So… Batman and Huntress must take off their masks, and turn themselves in. Every day they don't … people will die. Starting tonight. I'm a man of my word."

The tape cuts to static.

Bruce turns to Alfred. Silent.

Buffy looks at Dawn, equally silent.

That evening at the Penthouse Dent and Rachel get off the lift. Dent stands in awe of the penthouse and its guests.

"Now I've seen it all: Harvey Dent, scourge of the underworld, scared stiff by the trust fund brigade." Rachel says as she spots someone and darts off.

"Rachel –" Dent says.

"A little liquid courage, Mr. Dent?" Alfred says.

Dent turns to see Alfred with drinks on a silver tray. "Thanks. Alfred, right?"

Alfred nods, "Yes, sir."

"Rachel talks about you, Buffy and Dawn all the time. You three have known her, her whole life?"

"Not yet, sir." Alfred says.

Dent smiles as he surveys crowd, "Any psychotic ex-boyfriends I should be aware of?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Alfred says before leaving Dent standing there, puzzled. The crowd reacts as a loud roar drowns conversation … Dent looks out.

Outside a helicopter touches down. Bruce gets out and then helps Buffy and Dawn out.

Bruce, Buffy and Dawn come out of the helipad elevator a moment later.

"Sorry, I'm late – glad you started without me! Where's Rachel?!" Bruce says. Rachel cringes slightly as Bruce spots her. "Rachel Dawes – my oldest friend. When she told me she was dating Harvey Dent, I had one thing to say … the guy from those god-awful campaign commercials?" Laughter. Dent shifts, embarrassed. "'I Believe in Harvey Dent.' Nice slogan, Harvey. Certainly caught Rachel's attention. But then I started paying attention to Harvey, and all he's been doing as our new DA, and you know what? I believe in Harvey Dent. On his watch, Gotham can feel a little safer. A little more optimistic. So get out your checkbooks and let's make sure that he stays right where all of Gotham wants him … He along with Buffy and Dawn raises their glasses. "All except Gotham's criminals, of course. To the face of Gotham's bright future – Harvey Dent."

Dent smiles accepting the toast.

Bruce, Buffy and Dawn walk out to the edge of the balcony and looks over Gotham. They hear someone behind them – Rachel.

"Harvey may not know you well enough to understand when you're making fun of him. But I do." Rachel says.

Bruce shakes his head, "Buffy and Dawn will agree that I meant every word."

Rachel looks to her friends who nod.

Bruce moves closer to Rachel and takes her arm. "The day you once told me about, the day when Gotham no longer needs Batman or Huntress or even Oracle. It's coming."

Rachel looks at Bruce. Conflicted. Who's Oracle she wonders. Bruce moves closer. "You can't ask me to wait for that."

Bruce takes Rachel's arms, looking at her, excited. "It's happening now – Harvey is that hero. He locked up half the city's criminals, and he did it without wearing a mask. Gotham needs a hero with a face."

"You can throw a party, Wayne, I'll give you that. Thanks again. Mind if I borrow Rachel?" Dent says.

Rachel glances back at Bruce as she moves to Dent.

Bruce watches them head inside.

"You have that much faith in him. Brucie?" Dawn asks.

Bruce looks to Dawn, "Yes I believe he can do the job. Wouldn't you both like to retire from that life?"

Buffy nods, "Yes. Dawn and I could walk away today and not look back. We continue to help because of you. As long as you're Batman, there will be a Huntress and an Oracle. When you finally decide everything is done to your satisfaction then Huntress and Oracle will disappear alongside Batman."

Half the guests are on their cell phones. An Assistant DA turns to his colleague. "Surrillo and Loeb?"

There is a knock at the front door. Alfred opens it to find Detective Wuertz, who holds up his badge. Alfred beckons him in – there is a shotgun at the back of his head held by – The Joker – purple suit, make-up. With friends.

The Joker smashes Wuertz over the head – steps over him, racking the shotgun. "Good evening. We're the entertainment."

In the Kitchen Rachel is looking at Dent. "I guess no answer isn't 'no'," Dent says.

"I'm sorry, Harvey. I just …" Rachel says.

Dent nods, "It's someone else, isn't it?" Buffy is moving up behind him. Fast – "Just tell me it's not Wayne. The guy's a complete –"

Rachel's eyes go wide as Buffy puts Dent in a sleeper hold; she spots Bruce and Dawn behind Buffy. "What are you doing?!"

Dent slumps, unconscious, in Buffy's arms. "They've come for him."

From the main room – a shotgun blast followed by screams.

Buffy and Bruce stuffs Dent in a closet, puts a mop through the handles. They rush past Rachel. "Stay hidden. Dawn stay with her."

Dawn nods, "You got it Huntress."

In the living room the Joker and his Thugs pour into the room, weapons raised.

In the hallway a Thug appears in front of Bruce and Buffy, toting a shotgun.

"Hands up, pretty boy. You two missy." The thug says.

Bruce flips the shotgun around in the man's hands, uses it as a fulcrum to snap the Thugs forearm, smashes him in the jaw with the stock without breaking step, fieldstripping the shotgun and tossing the pieces in different directions.

In the living room the Joker moves through the terrified guests. Smiling. "I only have one question: where is Harvey Dent? I'll settle for his loved ones …"

A distinguished Gentleman steps into the Joker's path. "We're not intimidated by thugs."

The Joker stops. Stares at the man. Smiles affectionately. "You know, you remind me of my father." He grabs him. "I hated my father." He has his blade in the Gentleman's mouth.

"Stop!" Rachel says. Dawn frowns from the doorway. She backs down the hall without being seen.

The Joker drops the Gentleman. Turns to Rachel. "Hello, beautiful. You must be Harvey's squeeze." He runs his knife across her cheek. "And you are beautiful. You look nervous – it's the scars, isn't it? Wanna know how I got them? I had a wife, beautiful like you. Who tells me I worry too much. Who says I need to smile more. Who gambles. And gets in deep with the sharks. One day they carve her face, and we've got no money for surgeries. She can't take it." He presses his knife into her cheek. "I just want to see her smile again. I just want her to know I don't care about the scars. So I put a razor in my mouth and do this to myself … And you know what?" He starts laughing. "She can't stand the sight of me… She leaves! See, now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling."

Bruce and Buffy walks in to the Master Bedroom. A couple are hastily putting themselves back together, alerted by the noise.

"What's going on out there, Wayne?" the male guest asks.

Neither Bruce nor Buffy answers. Dawn comes bursting into the room. Bruce and Buffy look at her and frown. They then walk into a closet and Bruce pulls at a false wall. Bruce, Buffy and Dawn steps into the safe room.

"Thank God – you've got a panic room." The female guest says.

The door slams shut and seals with a hiss.

"Wait! You can't –." The male guest says.

The female guest sighs, "You've got to be kidding me."

Buffy looks to Dawn, "What are you doing. I told you to protect Rach."

"I tried to stop her. But she walked right into the living room and into the Joker's arms." Dawn said.

"It's okay, Dawn." Bruce says.

Moments later in the living room the Joker raises his knife from Rachel's cheek. She slugs him. He smiles. "A little fight in you. I like that."

"Then you're going to love us." Huntress says.

The Joker turns. Batman catches him with a blow, spins him down and disarms him. The Joker's men jump Batman and Huntress. They each take them out one at a time – disarming the thugs, breaking forearms. The Joker clicks a blade from the toe of his shoe and kicks – jabbing between the plates of armor covering Batman's ribcage.

Huntress grabs the Joker and hurls him across the room. One of the Joker's men lunges – Batman lays him out cold.

The Joker has another knife pressed to Rachel's neck.

"Drop the knife." Batman says.

"Sure. You and your lady friend just take off your masks and show us all who you are…" The Joker replies.

"Huntress, Batman, I'm having a hard time seeing anything. The guests are blocking all the cameras in the penthouse." Oracle says.

Rachel shakes her head at Huntress and Batman. The Joker raises his shotgun to the side and blows out the pane of glass next to him. The Joker dangles Rachel out the window.

"Let her go." Huntress says.

The Joker laughs, "Very poor choice of words …" He lets her drop.

Rachel falls onto a sloping glass roof, sliding towards the edge.

Batman and Huntress dives after her – they drop. Batman fires a grapple, snagging Rachel's ankle – activates one wing of his cape. They spin and slow. Batman envelops Rachel – they slam into the hood of a passing taxi.

Huntress fires a grapple and slows her descent to come down next to Rachel and Batman.

The driver screams as Batman and Rachel hit the roof and rolls down the windshield onto the pavement.

Rachel opens her eyes.

"Are you alright, Rach?" Huntress asks.

Rachel nods, "Let's not do that again, okay?" She looks around. "Is Harvey –?"

"He's safe." Batman says.

Rachel lies back, breathing. She looks at Batman and Huntress. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Rach. Anytime." Huntress says.

"By the way who's Oracle?" Rachel asks.

Huntress smiles, "Who else."

Rachel mouths, 'Dawn.'

Huntress nods.


	13. Chapter 13

**Q/A:Highlander348 - **Bruce/Buffy pairing won't actually be seen till sometime during Dark Knight Rises. Mainly the reason for that is the Bruce/Rachel pairing which we all know has a tragic ending. The Bruce/Rachel pairing is the reason you don't see the Bruce/Buffy pairing before Dark Knight Rises. And then there is a short interlude while both Bruce and Buffy are grieving for Rachel before they finally admit their feelings for one another. Dawn will get to be a costumed vigilante also in Dark Knight Rises, just not Batgirl or Robin. I chose another name for her and explained in the story why she chose that name.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

In the Bunker Buffy, Bruce and Dawn sits in front of the monitors – they all play the Joker's video with different image treatments and sound tunings.

Bruce turns to Alfred and indicates the screens. "Targeting us won't get their money back. I knew the mob wouldn't go down without a fight, but this is different. They've crossed a line."

Alfred nods, "You and Ms. Buffy crossed it first, sir. You've hammered them, squeezed them to the point of desperation. And now, in their desperation, they've turned to a man they don't fully understand."

Bruce gets up from his monitors, raises the Bat-cabinet that holds his and Buffy's suits.

"Criminals aren't complicated, Alfred. We just have to figure out what he's after." Buffy says.

"Respectfully, Master Bruce, Ms. Buffy, perhaps this is a man you both don't fully understand, either." Alfred says. "I was in Burma. A long time ago. My friends and I were working for the local government. They were trying to buy the loyalty of tribal leaders, bribing them with precious stones. But their caravans were being raided in a forest north of Rangoon by a bandit. We were asked to take care of the problem, so we started looking for the stones. But after six months, we couldn't find anyone who had traded with him."

"What were you missing?" Dawn asks.

"One day I found a child playing with a ruby as big as a tangerine." Alfred says shrugging. "The bandit had been throwing the stones away."

"So why was he stealing them?" Bruce asks.

Alfred sighs, "Because he thought it was good sport. Because some men aren't looking for anything logical, like money … They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned or negotiated with. Some men just want to watch the world burn."

Buffy sighs, "Sounds like a lot of the demons I've fought. A few wanted nothing more than to end the world."

Bruce looks to Buffy and nods as he reaches for the Batsuit. Buffy stands and grabs her Huntress armor.

"Looks like I'm on duty," Dawn says as she puts on her headset, "Testing. Testing."

"Reading you loud and clear, Oracle." Batman says.

Later that night Batman and Huntress are looking out across the city from top of a skyscraper.

"Patching in police frequencies, now." Oracle says over the comlink.

"Your name, sir. Please state –" Dispatch says.

"Eighth at Orchard. You'll find Harvey Dent there." A voice says.

At Eighth Street at Orchard an unmarked and a squad car screech to a halt. Gordon and Ramirez get out, leadtwo uniforms into the building. They smash a door open, Gordon – gun drawn – takes in the scene. Two dead men sitting at the kitchen table. They each have a hand of cards, as if in the middle of a game. All Jokers.

Gordon and Ramirez stare at the crude leers carved into their faces. Their drivers' licenses are pinned to their chests.

"Check the names." Batman says from the shadows.

Gordon looks at the licenses, "Patrick Harvey. Richard Dent…"

"Harvey Dent." Ramirez says.

"We need ten minutes with the scene before your men contaminate it." Huntress says.

"Us contaminate it? It's because of you that these guys are dead in the first place –" Ramirez says.

"Ramirez." Gordon says.

Ramirez stands down.

Huntress and Batman moves past the bodies to the wall. Huntress finds an embedded stray bullet. She pulls a sawing device from his belt, thrusts it into the wall and starts cutting around the bullet.

"That's brick – you're gonna try and take ballistics off a shattered bullet?" Gordon says.

Batman shakes his head as he watches Huntress work, "No. Fingerprints."

Ramirez looks at Gordon. Are they serious? Gordon points. "Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast, cos we know his next target…" Gordon says.

Batman and Huntress looks at a campaign poster: RE-ELECT MAYOR GARCIA. The Mayor's image has a manic clown's grin and 'Ha, Ha, Ha'.

Back at the Bunker Bruce hands Alfred a rifle bullet scribed with a grid. He slots it into a clip, then loads it into a computer-controlled Gatling gun. He puts on ear protectors. Hits a button.

The rifle whirs to life – dollying sideways, blasting bullets into a series of identical brick-wall samples.

"I'm not sure you made it loud enough, sir." Alfred says.

As the wall samples still smoke, Dawn steps up, carrying the sample from the crime scene. Comparing its spread to the new samples, she selects two and carries them to an X-ray scanner.

The machine gives the samples a triple-axis scan – hi-res 3D images of the bullet fragment arrays come up on the screen…

Later in the Applied Science Dept. of Wayne Enterprises.

The image of the bullet fragment is on a screen. Fox hits a key and the computer 'reassembles' the bullets according to the identifying grid on each fragment.

"Here's your original scan …" Fox says as a bullet fragment array pops on screen. "Here's it reverse-engineered…" Fox hits a button and the unmarked bullet fragments are reassembled.

Dawn spins the roughly shaped bullet puzzle. "And here's a thumb print. Wish I had the tools to do this with my network."

Fox looks at the screen, impressed. Thinks. "I'll make you a copy. Mr. Wayne and Misses Summers, did you three reassign R and D?"

Bruce nods, "Yes. Government telecommunications project."

"I wasn't aware we had any new government contracts. Can you –" Fox says.

"Lucius. We're playing this one pretty close to the chest." Bruce says.

"Fair enough." Fox says as he looks at Bruce, Buffy and Dawn as they leave.

Back at the Bunker Dawn examines the fingerprint. "I've run it through all the databases and came up with four possibles."

Bruce nods, "Cross-reference the addresses. Look for Parkside and around."

Bruce opens a hydraulic door, revealing a pair of gleaming MV Agusta Brutale. He and Buffy moves the bikes onto the lift…"

"Got one. Melvin White, aggravated assault, moved to Arkham twice – 1502 Randolph Apartments, just off State –" Dawn says.

Buffy nods, "Overlooking the parade."

Bruce, Buffy and the bike rise on the lift.

Bruce and Buffy maneuvers the bikes through the traffic. They pull up near a parade barricade – dismounts and slips into an alley.

Some of the building's hard-luck tenants eye Bruce and Buffy as they counts doors down the hallway. He finds 1502…

Outside a sea of Police fills the Avenue. In the center, three grieving families and an Honor Guard. The Mayor at the podium. Gordon behind. Dent is seated with Rachel.

Bruce and Buffy enters the apartment: eight men in undershirts, bound, gagged, blindfolded. A sniper scope on a tripod at the window. Bruce moves to the first man, rips the tape from his mouth.

The man is breathing hard, "Took … they took our guns, our uniforms…"

Outside Gordon scans the crowd. The Mayor wraps up – the Honor Guard steps forward, raises weapons…

On the roof a Police Sniper scans the windows of the tenement…

Bruce races to the window, looks through the scope to the Honor Guard turn their weapons on the Mayor. One smiles, flesh-colored make-up over his scars. The Joker.

Gordon leaps forward. They fire. Gordon takes shots to the back as he slams the Mayor to the ground.

The Police Sniper spots Bruce at the window, and shoots.

Buffy knocks Bruce out of the window as shots erupt around the window –

That night Maroni opens his eyes. Batman is holding him by the collar.

"We want the Joker." Batman says.

Maroni looks down, "From one professional to another – if you're trying to scare someone, pick a better spot. From this height the fall wouldn't kill me."

Batman nods, "I'm counting on it." He lets go. Maroni falls. And screams.

Maroni nails the pavement, clutches at his leg, which is badly broken. Huntress and Batman flies down, landing over him – hauls him up. Maroni hollers in pain.

"Where is he?" Huntress asks.

Maroni shakes his head, "I don't know, he found us –"

Batman nods, "He must have friends."

"Friends? You met this guy?" Maroni asks.

"Someone knows where he is." Huntress says.

Maroni looks up at them. Batman is sneering. "No one's gonna tell you two anything – they're wise to your act. You two got rules … the Joker, he's got no rules. No one's gonna cross him for you. You want this guy, you two got one way. And you both already know what that is. Just take off that mask and let him come find you." Batman drops Maroni. "Or you want to let a couple more people get killed while you make up your mind?"

Later in the basement of a building, Dent shows the Joker's thug a gun as he Loads the gun. He shoves it in the thug's face. "You wanna play games?" He pushes the gun against the Thug's head with real malice.

Dent pulls the gun away and fires. The Thug flinches. Dent puts the gun barrel against the thug's temple.

"You wouldn't …" The thug says rattled.

Dent pulls his lucky coin out of his pocket. "No. I wouldn't. That's why I'm not going to leave it up to me." He shows the thug the coin. "Heads – you get to keep your head. Tails … not so lucky. So, you want to tell me about the Joker?"

The Thug, scared, says nothing.

Dent flicks the coin into the air, slaps it onto the back of his gun hand. Dent shows him the coin. Heads. The Thug exhales, shaking. "Go again?"

The thug sobs, "I don't know anything!"

"You're not playing the odds, friend." Dent says as he tosses the coin again. This time it doesn't land.

Dent looks up. Batman and Huntress are there.

"You'd leave a man's life to chance?" Huntress asks.

Dent shakes his head, "Not exactly."

Batman nods, "His name's Schiff, Thomas. He's a paranoid schizophrenic, a former patient at Arkham. The kind of mind the Joker attracts." Batman moves away from Schiff. "What do you expect to learn from him?"

Dent is shivering with frustration. "The Joker killed Gordon – and, and Loeb. He's going to kill Rachel …"

"You're the symbol of hope that we could never be. Your stand against organized crime is the first legitimate ray of light in Gotham for decades. If anyone saw this, everything would be undone – all the criminals you got off the streets would be released. And Jim Gordon will have died for nothing." Huntress says.

Batman hands Dent his lucky coin. "You're going to call a press conference. Tomorrow morning."

"Why?" Dent asks.

Huntress sighs, "No one else will die because of us. Gotham is in your hands, now."

"You can't! You can't give in!" Dent says.

But Batman and Huntress are gone.

Later that evening Rachel watches Gotham through the window as Bruce, Buffy and Dawn enters.

"Harvey called." Rachel says. "He says Batman and Huntress are going to turn themselves in."

Bruce sighs, "We have no choice."

Rachel shakes her head, "Do either of you honestly think it's going to stop the Joker from killing?"

Buffy sighs, "Perhaps not."

Bruce nods, "But we've got enough blood on our hands. I've seen, now, what I would have to become to stop men like him." Rachel looks at them. She cannot help them. "You once told me that if the day came when I was finished …" He moves towards Rachel. "We'd be together."

Rachel shakes her head, "Bruce, don't make me your one hope for a normal life –"

Bruce takes her in his arms. "But did you mean it?"

Rachel nods, "Yes."

Buffy and Dawn watch as Bruce and Rachel kiss.

Rachel looks sadly into Bruce's eyes. "But they won't let us be together after you turn yourself in."

Bruce nods as he, Buffy and Dawn leave.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next morning Dawn and Alfred shovels documents into an incinerator – blueprints, designs, files.

Alfred pauses, looking down at a book. "Even the logs?"

Buffy nods, "Anything that could lead back to Lucius or Rachel."

Alfred tosses the book on to the fire.

Bruce sighs, "People are dying, Alfred. What would you have us do?"

Alfred looks into Bruce's eyes with a fearsome gaze. "Endure, Master Bruce. Take it. They'll hate you for it, but that's the point of Batman and Huntress… They can be the outcasts. They can make the choice no one else can face. The right choice."

Bruce shakes his head. "Today I've found out what Batman can't do. He can't endure this. Today you get to say 'I told you so'."

Alfred shakes his head, "Today, I don't want to. Although I did bloody tell you.

Bruce sinks the Batsuit and Huntress armor as Alfred and Dawn closes the incinerator.

Bruce, Alfred, Buffy and Dawn head for the lift.

"I suppose they'll lock me up as well. Your accomplice." Alfred says.

Bruce smiles, "Accomplice? I'm going to tell them the whole thing was your idea."

Buffy sighs, "You have nothing to worry about Alfred. As of this morning you officially have diplomatic immunity. Bruce turned down the offer but he insisted I give it to you. You are now officially a Watcher for the International Slayers Council. Dawn and I already had diplomatic immunity. For me turning myself in is just a horse and pony show. They can't do nothing to me."

Bruce nods, "Which is good. I would prefer you both not having to go down with me."

Later that day a press conference is being held at the Superior Court. Dent is at the podium, a young blond woman stands next to him. Bruce and Buffy sits in the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming. I've called this press conference for two reasons. Firstly, to assure the citizens of Gotham that everything that can be done over the Joker killings is being done. Secondly, because the Batman and Huntress has offered to turn themselves in –" Dent says.

"So where are they?!" Heckler says.

"But first. Let's consider the situation: should we give in to this terrorist's demands? Do we really think that –" Dent says.

"You'd rather protect an outlaw vigilante than the lives of citizens?!" a reporter asks.

The crowd noisily assents. Dent calmly motions quiet.

"The Batman and Huntress are outlaws…" Dent says.

In the Wayne Penthouse Dawn and Rachel are watching the press conference on TV.

Dawn shakes her head, "Actually Buffy's not an outlaw, Bruce maybe. But Buffy how can you be an outlaw when you have the support of pretty much ever governmental leader in the world. Buffy has that support because she is the Slayer and has saved the world many times over. It's why the ISC has diplomatic status."

"But that's not why we're demanding he turn themselves in. We're doing it because we're scared. We've been happy to let Batman and Huntress clean up our streets for us until now –" Dent says.

At the press conference…

"Things are worse than ever!" Heckler says.

Buffy and Bruce looks at Heckler. At the angry crowd.

Dent leans over the podium. Impassioned. "Yes. They are. But the night is darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you, the dawn is coming." The crowd quiets. "One day, the Batman and Huntress will have to answer for the laws they've broken – but to us, not to this madman."

The crowd seems moved by his words.

"NO MORE DEAD COPS!" A copy says.

"WHERE IS THE BATMAN AND HUNTRESS?" A reporter asks.

People take up the chant. Dent has lost them. He knows it.

"So be it." Dent says and turns to the officers. "Take the Batman and Huntress into custody."

At this, a hush descends. Bruce and Buffy is sitting towards the back.

Hungry eyes scan the room. Bruce and Buffy starts to rise … Dent offers his own wrists to the Officers as does the blonde woman beside him.

"I am the Batman." Dent says.

"I am Huntress." The blonde says.

Buffy and Bruce stare at Dent and the woman.

In the Wayne Penthouse Rachel stares as Dent is arrested on TV. Appalled. She looks to Dawn, "Why are they letting Harvey do this, Dawn?

Dawn shakes her head, "I don't know. They went down to the press conference –"

"And just stood by?!" Rachel says.

"Perhaps Bruce, Buffy, the young woman, and Mr. Dent believe that Batman and Huntress stands for something more important than a terrorist's whims, Miss Dawes, even if everyone hates them for it. That's the sacrifice they're making – to not be a hero. To be something more." Alfred says.

"Well, you're right about one thing – letting Harvey take the fall is not heroic." Rachel says as she holds out an envelope to Alfred. "You know Bruce best, Alfred … Give it to him when the time is right."

"How will I know?" Alfred asks.

"It's not sealed." Rachel says as Alfred takes the envelope. Rachel gives him a kiss. "Goodbye, Alfred."

Alfred nods, "Goodbye, Rachel."

Rachel looks to Dawn, "You are my friend Dawnie. So is Buffy for that matter. Take care of each other."

Dawn sighs and nods, "We will. You take care of yourself, Rachel."

Rachel nods, "I will. Bye, Dawn."

"Bye, Rach." Dawn says.

Later the Batmobile plows straight into a truck – the low-profile car sending the truck up into the concrete ceiling. The Batmobile carries on through, as the truck disintegrates.

An armored car crashes back against the garbage truck, braking, scraping, slowing just enough. An RPG slams into the squad car in front of them and explodes – the armored car bursts through the fireball and continues.

The Batmobile spins around to rejoin the pursuit.

Batman and Huntress watches as the Joker prepares to fire. Several rows of cars separate them. Batman toggles the afterburner.

The Joker steadies the RPG and fires. The Batmobile crashes down into the open space between the two vehicles – taking the hit from the RPG which explodes. The rear of the Batmobile explodes – spinning the flaming car.

Batman wrestles the pod controls, spinning on the gyro.

The Batmobile flips over to come to rest in a smoking heap – the front end intact, rear wheels scattered across the roadway. A small crowd gathers.

"Damage is catastrophic," Oracle says from the comlink.

"Ok were ejecting, Oracle. Initiate self-destruct." Batman says.

Batman moves over into the center of the Batmobile and Huntress slides in behind him.

"Self Destruct in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" Oracle says.

Outside the crowd jumps – panels of the front of the Batmobile blow out.

The crowd stares, open-mouthed, as Batman and Huntress emerge, hoisted up and out of the flaming car by the front pod. Levering over the front wheel, the pod pushes the other wheel in front to form a type of motorcycle.

The Bat-Pod shoots forward, bursting free as the Batmobile detonates, dying in a massive fireball …

Batman accelerates, "Hold on."

The Bat-Pod razors through traffic, crossing a busy intersection. The Bat-Pod cuts off the crowded lower level street, roaring over into the parking lanes.

Batman squeezes his triggers – blasting at parked cars, blowing them out of the way, literally cannoning a path for the Bat-Pod …

The Bat-Pod cannons through the glass doors and races through the train station, Commuters screaming and diving out of the way.

The Bat-Pod races up the stairs and on to the upper street. The Bat-Pod tears down a narrow alley blocked with dumpsters, cannons the dumpsters to make a path –

The Bat-Pod emerges from the alley in a cloud of fire. Skidding sideways impossibly, it races towards the Joker's truck.

The Bat-Pod races straight at the Joker's truck, fires a harpoon at the Joker's truck. It impacts low, below the bumper.

Batman swerves past the Joker's truck, slaloms, wrapping the cables around a lamp post, spinning to a halt to watch …

The cable goes taut, ripping one post from its foundation. The truck's front wheels catch, flipping it end over end …

The Joker crawls from the wreckage. He jumps over the median and starts waving his pistol at oncoming traffic. Batman guns the Bat-Pod and rides it up and over the median.

The Joker walks towards the Bat-Pod, which speeds towards him. He is firing his gun randomly at the oncoming traffic.

Batman watches as the Joker holds out his arms. Waiting for impact. There is no room to go around him.

Batman locks up the brakes.

The Joker watches as Batman dumps the bike rather than smashing into him. Batman and Huntress slams into the wall.

The Joker's thugs reach Batman and Huntress first. They are unconscious. The first thug pulls at Batman's cowl. An electric shock from the Batsuit throws him back.

The Joker laughs, flicks his switchblade and crouches.

"Drop it." A voice says behind the Joker.

"Just give me a second." The Joker says.

The gun is cocked. The Joker drops the knife. Sits. Looks back. Behind them is the armored car. The man standing over him is the Driver. He pulls off his helmet.

It's Jim Gordon. Back from the dead. "We got you, you son-of-a-bitch."

Later at the police station the Joker sits in the interrogation room in near darkness.

Gordon walks in and sits down.

"Evening, Commissioner." Joker says.

Gordon frowns, "Harvey Dent never made it home."

The Joker smiles, "Of course not."

"What have you done with him?" Gordon asks.

The Joker laughs, "Me? I was right here. Who did you leave him with? Your people? Assuming, of course, that they are your people not Maroni's … Does it depress you, Lieutenant, to know how alone you are?" Gordon can't help glancing at the mounted camera. "Does it make you feel responsible for Harvey Dent's current predicament?"

"Where is he?" Gordon asks.

"What time is it?" Joker asks.

"What difference does that make?" Gordon asks.

The Joker smiles, "Depending on the time, he might be in one spot. Or several."

Gordon stands and moves to the Joker. He undoes Joker's handcuffs. "If we're going to play games, I'm going to need a cup of coffee."

"The good-cop, bad-cop routine?" Joker asks.

Gordon pauses, hand on the doorknob. "Not exactly."

Gordon steps out. The overhead lights come on. Batman and Huntress are behind him. The Joker blinks in the harsh white light.

Wham! The Joker's face hits the table – comes up for air. Crack! Crack! to the head. Batman is in front of him. The Joker stares, fascinated. Bleeding.

"Never start with the head … victim gets fuzzy. Can't feel the next –" Joker says. Crack! Batman's fist smacks down on the Joker's fingers. "See?"

"You wanted us. Here we are." Batman says.

Joker nods, "I wanted to see what you'd do. And you didn't disappoint…" He laughs. "You two let five people die. Then you let Dent and that woman take your place. Even to a guy like me … that's cold–"

"Where's Dent?" Huntress asks, her voice dripping with venom.

"Careful Huntress," Oracle says on the comlink. "We don't want the Slayer coming out before it's time."

"Those mob fools want you two gone so they can get back to the way things were. But I know the truth – there's no going back. You two have changed things. Forever." Joker says.

"Then why do you want to kill us?" Batman asks.

The Joker starts laughing. After a moment he's laughing so hard it sounds like sobbing. "Kill you? I don't want to kill either of you. What would I do without the two of you? Go back to ripping off mob dealers? No, you and her. Complete. Me."

"You're garbage who kills for money." Batman says.

"Don't talk like one of them – you're not, even if you'd like to be. To them you're a freak like me … they just need you right now." Joker says as he regards Batman and Huntress with something approaching pity. "But as soon as they don't, they'll cast you two out like a leper."

The Joker looks into Batman's eyes. Searching. "Their morals, their code … it's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. You'll see – I'll show you … when the chips are down, these civilized people … they'll eat each other. See, I'm not a monster … I'm just ahead of the curve."

Batman grabs the Joker and pulls him upright. "Where's Dent?"

"You two have these rules. And you both think they'll save you." Joker says.

"I have one rule." Batman says.

Joker nods, "Then that's the one you'll have to break. To know the truth."

"Which is?" Huntress asks.

Joker smiles, "The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules. Tonight you both are going to break your one rule…"

Batman leans in to the Joker. "I'm considering it."

"There are just minutes left – so, you'll have to play my little game if you want to save… one of them." Joker says.

"Them?" Huntress asks.

"For a while I thought you really were Dent, the way you threw yourself after her –" Joker says.

Batman drops the Joker – rips up a bolted-down chair.

Batman jams the chair under the doorknob, picks up the Joker and hurls him into the two-way glass. The glass spiders.

The Joker, bleeding from nose and mouth, laughs. "Look at you go … Does Harvey know about you and his –?"

"Bruce…" Oracle says not caring who might overhear.

The Joker smashes into the wall – slides to the floor. Batman stands over him, a man possessed.

"Buffy, stop him." Oracle says.

Huntress puts her hand to Batman's shoulder, "Where are they?"

"Killing is making a choice …" Joker says.

Batman shrugs Huntress hand off his shoulder. He punches the Joker across the face. Hard. "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

The Joker feeds off Batman's anger. Loving it. "… You choose one life over the other. Your friend, the District Attorney. Or his blushing bride-to-be." Batman punches the Joker again. The Joker laughs. "You have nothing. Nothing to threaten me with. Nothing to do with all your strength … But don't worry, I'm going to tell you where they are. Both of them, and that's the point – you'll have to choose."

The Batman stares at the Joker …

"He's at 250 52nd Boulevard. And she's on Avenue X at Cicero." Joker says.

Batman drops him as he and Huntress race out of the room. They race past Gordon.

"Which one are you –" Gordon says.

Batman nods, "Dent knew the risks."

Gordon looks back. The Joker is bloody, but grinning.

Several cops see Batman and Huntress climb onto the Bat-Pod and tear off.

"Bruce." Huntress says. "She'll be alright. You need to calm down though."

"I'll calm down when Rachel is safe." Batman says.

Batman swerves into oncoming traffic, chaos in his wake.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The Bat-Pod skids sideways, wheels flipping as the gyro keep Batman and Huntress upright on the tumbling bike. It comes to rest, guns lined up with a fire exit – blows the door off its hinges. They jump off the bike.

Huntress and Batman sprints down the hall, they stop at a door and Batman kicks it open.

Huntress and Batman bursts through the door.

Dent looks up in horror. "NO! Not me … Why did you come for me?!"

Batman and Huntress stares at Dent. The Joker lied. The counter hits five seconds. Batman drags Dent out.

Dent fights to stay. "RACHEL!"

"Harvey? Harvey, it's okay …" Rachel says.

"Rach!" Huntress says.

"Huntress?" Rachel says. "Take care of her. I love you both my friends."

Batman wraps his cape around Dent and hurls them both through the door. Dent is screaming.

Huntress is right behind them her own cape wrapped about her as there is an explosion

Batman covers Dent as the fireball hits them – igniting the diesel soaking Dent's left side. He starts burning. And stops screaming.

Batman rolls Dent on the wet pavement … Dent sizzles. Silent.

At the Wayne Penthouse Dawn and Alfred sits at a table reading the letter from Rachel.

_"Dear Bruce, I need to explain… I need to be honest and clear. I'm going to marry Harvey Dent… I love him, I want to spend the rest of my life with him… When I told you that if Gotham no longer needed Batman we could be together, I meant it… But I'm not sure the day will come when you no longer need Batman. I hope it does, and if it does I will be there but as your friend. I'm sorry to let you down … If you lose your faith in me, please keep your faith in people… Love, now and always, Rachel."_

Alfred and Dawn finish the letter. Tears are in their eyes; Alfred folds it back into its envelope and places it on the breakfast tray.

At the hospital Dent, heavily bandaged, hooked up to various machines.

Huntress and Batman stands at the foot of his bed. Watching.

"I'm sorry, Harvey." Batman says and puts Dent's damaged coin on the bedside table.

At Wayne Penthouse Alfred and Dawn moves through the silent space, stepping past the cowl and gauntlets lying on the cold marble. They approach Bruce and Buffy sitting on a couch, watching Gotham. Bruce has his arm around a crying Buffy.

"I prepared a little breakfast." Alfred says and sets down the tray. The envelope is propped against the silver teapot. "Very well."

"Alfred?" Bruce asks.

"Yes, Master Bruce?" Alfred says.

Bruce looks up, a desperate look in his eye. "Did I bring this on us? On her? I thought I would inspire good, not madness –"

Alfred nods, "You and Ms. Buffy have inspired good. But you and she spat in the face of Gotham's criminals – didn't you think there might be casualties? Things were always going to have to get worse before they got better.

"But Rachel, Alfred…" Bruce says.

Dawn moves to Buffy quietly and sits down on the floor in front of her. She lays her head in Buffy's lap.

"Rachel believed in what you and Ms. Buffy stood for. What we all stand for." Alfred says as Bruce looks up at Alfred. Alfred picks up the cowl and Buffy's mask. "Gotham needs you both."

Buffy moves her hand down and brushes Dawn's hair absentmindedly.

Bruce shakes his head, "Gotham needs its hero. And I let the Joker blow him half to hell –"

"Which is why, for now, they'll have to make do with you and Buffy." Alfred says and hands the cowl and mask to Bruce.

Bruce looks to Alfred and then to Buffy and Dawn. "She was going to wait for me. Dent doesn't know. He can never know…" Alfred glances at the envelope. Takes it off the tray. "What's that?"

Alfred shakes his head, "It can wait." He puts the envelope in his pocket.

Bruce nods, "That bandit, in the forest in Burma … Did you catch him?" Alfred nods. "How?"

"We burned the forest down." Alfred says.

Later Alfred comes up to Bruce. Buffy and Dawn are not there. Alfred points to the TV. "You need to see this."

On screen: Engel, in his studio, addresses the camera. "… he's a credible source – an M&A lawyer for a prestigious consultancy. He says he's waited as long as he can for the Batman and Huntress to do the right thing … Now he's taking matters into his own hands. We'll be live at five with the true identity of the Batman and Huntress, stay with us …"

Bruce walks into Buffy's bedroom, "Buffy I know this is not the right time."

Buffy wipes her tears and nods, "For Rach."

Bruce nods, "For Rachel. To see her killer brought to justice."

Buffy gets up as Dawn stands also. Bruce, Buffy and Dawn join Alfred as they move to the elevator.

"I need you both plugged in, checking Gordon's men and their families." Bruce says.

"Looking for?" Dawn asks.

"Hospital admissions," Bruce says.

"Will you be taking the Bat-Pod, sir?" Alfred asks.

Buffy shakes her head, "In the middle of the day? Not very subtle, Alfred."

Alfred nods, "The Lamborghini then." He and Dawn watches Bruce and Buffy go. "Much more subtle."

"I'm worried Alfred." Dawn says.

Alfred nods, "Master Bruce has never once did this for revenge only justice. When he told Ms. Buffy they were going to bring Rachel's killer to justice I believe him."

"I hope your right." Dawn says. "Still I worry."

Outside the hospital it's chaos. Patients and staff running around. Cops and Traffic Wardens try to manage an evacuation.

Bruce slows the Lamborghini past the chaos outside the television station. "I saw O'Brien and Richards…"

In the Bunker Dawn types at her terminal, "Nothing on them. No immediate family members admitted to a Gotham hospital."

"I saw Burns and Zachary … and a patrolman I don't know." Buffy says.

"Burns is clean … Zachary …" Alfred says.

"There's at least one I don't know – send the information to Gordon –" Bruce says.

Bruce whips the Lamborghini around a car to get closer to a police van they've been following.

Bruce roars past a line of traffic to settle in a few cars back from the police van, sitting at a red light.

Buffy studies the intersection – spots a pickup jostling for position on the cross street.

Bruce and Buffy watches the Driver of the pickup staring intently at the police van. Lining it up.

The light turns green. The police van pulls into the intersection – the pickup guns it, racing at it …

Bruce floors it, yanks the wheel to pull up onto the sidewalk. "Hang on."

Buffy braces herself.

The pickup barrels at the van, full tilt, at the last second the Lamborghini slips alongside the van. The pickup smashes into the Lamborghini.

Moments later Gordon's men pull the pickup driver from his cab. Gordon crouches down to the Lamborghini wreck to help pull Bruce from the car. Another officer on the other side is helping Buffy out.

Gordon recognizes Bruce and Buffy as they are pulled free. "You okay, Mr. Wayne? Ms. Summers?"

Bruce looks at him, woozy. Sits on the curb. "Call me Bruce. I think so. Buffy?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah, I'm good."

Gordon nods, "That was a brave thing, you did."

"Trying to catch the light?" Bruce asks.

Gordon frowns, "You weren't protecting the van?"

Bruce and Buffy turns – sees the police van as if for the first time. Reese steps down, dazed.

"Why? Who's in it?" Buffy asks.

Reese locks eyes with Bruce. Nods.

Gordon sizes up Bruce and Buffy and the crushed sports car. "You don't watch a whole lot of news, do you, Mr. Wayne? Ms. Summers?"

Bruce shrugs, "It can get a little intense. Think we should go to hospital?"

"Not today, I wouldn't." Gordon says.

Later that afternoon Fox enters the dimly lit room. At one end is an extraordinary array of thousands of tiny monitors. Fox approaches, fascinated, as they quietly display architectural patterns individually and in concert. The images become a map.

"Beautiful. Isn't it?" Batman says.

Fox nods, staring at the monitors as Batman and Huntress approach. "Beautiful. Unethical. Dangerous. You've turned every phone in the city into a microphone…" He presses a key. The babble of a million conversations at once fills the room. Every cell phone in the city.

"A high frequency generator/receiver." Batman says.

Fox nods, "Like the phone I gave you in Hong Kong. You took my sonar concept and applied it to everybody's phone in the city. With half the city feeding you sonar you can image all of Gotham." He turns to Huntress and Batman. "This is wrong."

Huntress sighs, "We've got to find this man, Lucius. Bring him to justice, for Rach."

"But at what cost?" Fox asks.

"The database is null-key encrypted. It can only be accessed by one person." Batman says.

Fox shakes his head, "No one should have that kind of power."

"That's why we gave it to you. Only you can use it." Batman says.

Fox looks at Batman and Huntress. Hard. "Spying on thirty million people wasn't in my job description."

Batman points to a TV screen. Fox turns. On screen: the Joker shakes his head above a graphic LATEST THREAT…

"What does it take to make you people want to join in …?" Joker says. "You failed to kill the lawyer… I've got to get you off the bench and into the game. So, here it is… Come nightfall, this city is mine, and anyone left here plays by my rules. If you don't want to be in the game, get out now."

Fox turns from the TV to look at Batman and Huntress.

"Trust us." Huntress says.

Batman nods, "This is the audio sample." He plugs a USB dongle into the console. A sample of the Joker's voice from the call-in news program plays. "If he talks within range of any phone in the city, you'll be able to triangulate his position."

Fox toggles a menu. The city is an open book – people working, eating, and sleeping. Fox shakes his head.

"When you've finished, type your name to switch it off." Huntress says.

Fox sighs, "I'll help you this one time…" He sits at the console. Batman and Huntress move off. "But consider this my resignation." Batman and Huntress turns. Fox looks at them, serious. "As long as this machine is at Wayne Enterprises, I won't be."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

On an elevated roadway Huntress and Batman sits on the Bat-Pod. Listening.

"Fox? Oracle? There's something going on the ferries …" Batman says.

At Wayne Enterprises Dawn and Fox looks up as the console chimes. "We're zeroing in Batman." Dawn says. "And Bruce, Buffy. Good luck."

"Thanks, Dawnie." Batman says.

"His voice is on the ferry, but that's not the source …" Fox says.

On the rooftops Huntress and Batman looks out, across the entire city skyline.

"Do you have a location on the Joker?" Huntress asks.

"It's west …" Fox says.

Batman fires up the Bat-Pod and they roar into the night.

At the ferry terminal Gordon looks out at the ferries. His phone rings.

"We have the Joker's location ." Huntress says. "Prewitt Building. Assemble on the building opposite."

On the rooftop overlooking the Prewitt building Gordon and his SWAT team leaders set up sniper and scope positions on the balustrade.

Gordon looks at the SWAT Leader. "Then we have a hostage situation."

They look across at the large windows of the Prewitt Building. The Joker's men, in crude, homemade clown masks, are clearly visible, automatic weapons in hand.

"I got hostages!" A Sniper says.

They look through his scope. Crouched deeper in the room, Patients, Doctors and Nurses, huddled.

"It's a shooting gallery. Why'd he choose a spot with such big windows?" Gordon asks.

"He likes the view." Batman says and he gestures towards the view of the ferries.

"We have clear shots on five clowns. Snipers take them out, smash the windows – a team rappels in, a team moves in by the stairwells. Two or three casualties, max." Sniper leader says.

"Let's do it." Gordon says.

Huntress shakes her head, "It's not that simple. With the Joker, it never is."

"What's simple is that every second we don't take him, those people on the ferries get closer to blowing each other up!" Gordon says.

Batman shakes his head, "That won't happen."

"Then he'll blow them both up! There's no time – we have to go in now –" Gordon says.

"There's always a catch with him –" Batman says.

Gordon sighs, "That's why we can't wait – we can't play his games."

Huntress and Batman turns. "We need five minutes. Alone –" Batman says.

Gordon shakes his head, "No. There's no time. We have clear shots." Gordon pulls his gun. Batman and Huntress turns back. The SWATs watch. "Dent's in there with them. We have to save Dent! I have to save Dent! Get ready –"

Batman and Huntress leaps from the building, opens their capes and soars across the gulf between the two buildings.

Batman and Huntress lands against the glass two floors below.

"Fox, Dawn. We need picture." Batman says.

"You've got POV on alpha channel, omni on beta –" Fox says.

Smoked glass eyepieces slip down over Batman's eye holes. Batman can see the people inside the building… The Joker is standing by the window, looking out at his handiwork. The Chechen's dogs start barking. He smiles.

"What do you see?" Huntress asks.

Batman doesn't answer but reaches into his utility belt, sprays plastic onto the glass, lets it harden, punches the window – which breaks quietly as the pieces stick to the laminate. He and Huntress slip inside.

Batman's eyes glow white as he uses his sonar to look through the corner: an Armed Clown is leaning against the corner… He motions to Huntress indicating the Armed Clown. She nods.

Huntress grabs the Armed Clown, drops him silently. She goes to disarm him. The weapon is duct-taped to the Clown's hands. Huntress rips off the clown mask.

Staring, frightened eyes – mouth duct-taped shut … It's Engel.

Batman and Huntress looks up: four more Clowns line the windows, weapons duct-taped to their hands.

Above them SWATs rappel from the rooftop. In the stairwells, two more teams prepping.

"Don't. Move." Batman says

Engel nods, terrified.

Batman yanks the clown along the floor using his grapple gun. The Clown takes down the two next to him. Batman leaps for the nearest two as shots shatter the glass.

The SWATs rappel down the building – swing in through the broken windows.

The 'hostages' reel from the blast. The SWATs swoop in – aiming weapons at the Clowns, throwing percussion grenades.

Huntress and Batman takes out the SWATs with fists and Batarangs.

The last SWAT aims at Batman. Behind him a 'Doctor' raises a shotgun. Behind the 'Doctor' Batman can see through the wall to SWATs preparing to breach. Batman vaults over the SWAT into a two-foot kick into the 'Doctor's' chest.

The SWATs blast out the wall – the Team Leader steps up to the hole. The Bat-Grapple fires out, lodging in his Kevlar vest … He is yanked, screaming, through the door. The rest of his team look at each other. Steel themselves. Move in through the hole …

As the SWATs race in, they find Engel, terrified, next to a pile of unconscious 'hostages', and their team leader, one end of an abseiling rope tied around his waist.

Huntress and Batman is on them, weaving, kicking, punching, and, with one hand, clipping carabiners looped to the abseiling rope onto their webbing of vests. They step back as Batman picks up the Team Leader – SWAT weapons aim at him – he hurls the Team Leader out the window. The SWATs watch him go … the rope pays out … one by one they are yanked out of the window …

Batman, crouches in the broken window, secures the line.

Batman looks right at the Sniper, raises his grapple-gun – bam! The Bat-Grapple smashes into the Sniper's scope – the rifle is yanked out of his hands.

Batman and Huntress races past a dazed Engel …

"Thanks." Engel says.

… into the main office. The Joker is there.

"You two came. I'm touched." Joker says.

"Where's the detonator?" Batman asks.

The dogs leap at Huntress and Batman – smash them to the ground.

Huntress and Batman wrestles with the Rottweiler's – a blinding mass of Batman, Huntress, black fur and bared teeth.

The Joker pops a switchblade, moves into the mass. Batman and Huntress kicks off the last of the dogs –

Joker jabs his knife into Batman's ribs. "All the old familiar places."

Batman recoils in pain. The Joker butts him – knees him. Energy explodes from his lean frame – he kicks the injured Batman back towards the glass …

Huntress leaps at Joker and knocks him to the side.

"If we don't stop fighting, we're going to miss the fireworks." Joker says.

Batman shakes his head, "There won't be any fireworks."

Huntress indicates the clock: twelve o'clock. "What were you hoping to prove? That deep down, we're all as ugly as you?"

The Joker looks at the clock … The smile disappears from the Joker's face.

"You're alone." Batman says.

Joker shows them the remote, "Can't rely on anyone these days. The Joker arms the remote… Have to do everything yourself. I always have – and it's not always easy … You know how I got these scars?"

"No. But I know how you get these –" Batman says as scallop blades fire out of his gauntlet, nailing the Joker in the chest and arm. He staggers back. Batman leaps forward – kicks him over the edge – grabs the remote.

The Joker giggles as he falls, enjoying the ride. Something slams into his leg, and he jerks to a stop – Huntress' grapple.

The Joker hollers in pain as Huntress hauls him up. "Just couldn't let me go, could you? I guess this is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You two truly are incorruptible, aren't you?" Huntress secures the Joker upside down. The Joker is laughing. "You two won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness … and I won't kill you because you're too much fun. We're going to do this forever."

Batman nods, "You'll be in a padded cell, forever."

"Maybe we can share it." Joker says. "They'll need to double up, the rate this city's inhabitants are losing their minds…"

"This city just showed you it's full of people ready to believe in good." Huntress says.

The Joker looks up at them. A twinkle in his eye. "Till their spirit breaks completely. Until they find out what I did with the best of them. Until they get a good look at the real Harvey Dent, and all the heroic things he's done. Then those criminals will be straight back on to the streets and Gotham will understand the true nature of heroism. You two didn't think I'd risk losing the battle for the soul of Gotham in a fist fight with you? You've got to have an ace in the hole. Mine's Harvey."

Batman hauls the Joker up, nose to nose. "What did you do?"

"I took Gotham's white knight. And I brought him down to my level. It wasn't hard – madness is like gravity. All it takes is a little push." Joker says laughing.

Batman and Huntress leave him to the SWATs. "Lucius, Dawn. Find Harvey Dent." Batman says.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

At the Burnt Warehouse on 52nd street where Rachel died. Gordon gets out of his car, gun drawn. Makes his way into the blackened wreck of a building…

Gordon peers into the darkness. "Dent?"

No reply. Gordon makes his way deeper. Up the stairs.

Gordon spots Barbara and their two children huddled together. He moves towards them – Barbara is shaking her head.

Wham! Dent cracks Gordon over the head with his gun. Dent disarms Gordon, rolls him over. He turns to look at the enormous hole in the floor. From this side, in the moonlight, Dent looks completely normal.

"This is where they brought her, Gordon. After your people handed her over. This is where they bound her. This is where she suffered. This is where she died." Dent says.

Gordon nods, "I know. I was here. Trying to save her."

Dent turns, revealing his dark side. "But you didn't, did you?"

"I couldn't." Gordon says.

Dent shakes his head, "Yes, you could. If you'd listened to me – if you'd stood up against corruption instead of doing your deal with the devil."

"I was trying to fight the mob –" Gordon says.

Dent moves towards Gordon. "You wouldn't dare try to justify yourself if you knew what I'd lost. Have you ever had to talk to the person you love most, wondering if you're about to listen to them die? You ever had to lie to that person? Tell them it's going to be alright, when you know it's not? Well, you're about to find out what that feels like. Then you'll be able to look me in the eye and tell me you're sorry." He turns, steps over to Barbara – puts the gun to her temple.

"Harvey. Put the gun down. You're not going to hurt my family." Gordon says.

"No, just the person you need most." Dent says as he cocks the gun. "So is it your wife?"

"Put the gun down." Gordon says. Dent moves the gun to point at Gordon's little girl. "Please, Harvey …" Dent moves to James Gordon. Brushes the hair out of the boy's eyes with the muzzle. Gordon snaps. "Goddammit. Stop pointing that gun at my family, Dent."

"We have a winner." Dent says and pulls the boy away from his mother.

"No! Jim, stop him! Don't let him!" Barbara calls out.

Dent walks James past Gordon to the edge of the burnt floor. He touches the raw wood at the edge of the floor.

"I'm sorry, Harvey. For everything. But, please. Please don't hurt him." Gordon says as they hear sirens

Dent looks at Gordon, furious. "You brought your cops?"

"All they know is there's a situation. They don't know who, or what. They're just creating a perimeter." Gordon says.

"You think I want to escape?! There's no escape from this –" Dent says indicating his face. His suffering.

"No one needs to escape, because no one's done anything wrong. And nobody has to." Gordon says.

Dent chuckles. A macabre sight. "I've done plenty wrong, Gordon. Just not quite enough. Yet." He squeezes the gun a little tighter against the little boy's neck. The boy whimpers.

"You don't want to hurt the boy, Dent." Batman says from the shadows.

Dent turns. Huntress and Batman steps from the shadows.

"It's not about what I want. It's about what's fair. You all thought we could be decent in an indecent world. You thought we could lead by example. You thought the rules could be bent but not break … You were wrong. The world is cruel." He shows his coin. "And the only morality in a cruel world is chance. Unbiased. Unprejudiced. Fair."

"Nothing fair ever came out of the barrel of a gun, Harvey." Huntress said.

Dent shows the coin, "His boy's got the same chance she had. Fifty-fifty."

Batman and Huntress steps closer, desperate, trying to reach Dent.

"What happened to Rachel wasn't chance. We decided to act. We four. We knew the risks and we acted as one. We are all responsible for the consequences." Batman says.

Dent looks at Batman and Huntress. Pleading. "Then why was it only me who lost everything?"

Batman and Huntress looks into Dent's eyes. Emotional. "It wasn't." Huntress says.

"The Joker chose me!" Dent says, furious.

Batman nods, "Because you were the best of us. He wanted to prove that even someone as good as you could fall."

"And he was right." Dent says, bitter.

Huntress shakes her head, "But you're fooling yourself if you think you're letting chance decide. You're the one pointing the gun, Harvey. So point it at the people who were responsible. We all acted as one. Gordon. Me. Batman. And you."

Dent is listening, the wheels in his deranged mind turning. "Fair enough." He eases his grip on the boy. "You first." He points the gun at Batman. Flips the coin. Tails. He shoots. Batman collapses to the ground, clutching his gut. "My turn." He points the gun at his own head. Flips the coin. Heads. He looks a little disappointed. He points the gun at Huntress and flips the coin. Heads again. Finally, he points the gun back at Gordon's son. "Your turn, Gordon."

"You're right, Harvey. Rachel's death was my fault. But punish me –" Gordon says.

Dent nods, "I'm about to. Tell your son it's going to be alright, Gordon. Lie. Like I lied."

Gordon looks up. Pained. Locks eyes with his son. "It's going to be alright, son."

Dent flips the coin. High. Dent's eyes follow the coin up. Batman hurls himself at Dent and the boy.

All three of them vanish over the edge. A terrible crash – then silence, but for the sound of Dent's coin, spinning on the floor at the edge of the hole.

Gordon, horrified, runs to the edge – peers down.

Dent lies at the bottom of the hole, his neck broken. Dead.

The coin stops spinning, good side up.

Gordon's son swings into view, hanging from Batman, who is holding on to a joist with all his strength …

Gordon reaches down to grab his son – hauls him up …

Batman falls … dropping and dropping, smashing through protruding wood and pipes … He lands hard, near Dent.

Huntress jumps down next to Batman.

Gordon races down the stairs. Rushes over to Batman.

"Dad, is he okay?" James asks.

Huntress crouches at Batman's side. Batman grasps Huntress' arm, staggers to his feet.

"Thank you." Gordon says. "Both of you."

Batman shakes his head, "You don't have to –"

Gordon nods, "Yes, I do." He, Huntress and Batman stare down at Dent's body. Grave.

The Joker won.

Gordon stares down at the scarred side of Harvey Dent. "Harvey's prosecution, everything he fought for, everything Rachel died for. Undone. Whatever chance Gotham had of fixing itself – whatever chance you two gave us of fixing our city – dies with Harvey's reputation. We bet it all on him. The Joker took the best of us and tore him down. People will lose all hope."

Huntress shakes her head, "No. They won't."

Batman nods in agreement, "They can never know what he did."

"Five dead? Two of them cops? We can't sweep that under –" Gordon says.

"No. But the Joker cannot win." Batman says and crouches to Dent's body. "Gotham needs its true hero." Gently, he turns Dent's head so the good side of his face is up.

Gordon looks from Dent's face to Batman and Huntress. Understanding. "You? You can't –"

"Yes, we can." Huntress says as Batman stands. "You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. We can do those things because we're not a hero, like Dent."

Batman nods, "We killed those people. That's what we can be."

"No, you can't! You're not!" Gordon says angrily.

Batman hands Gordon his police radio. "We're whatever Gotham needs us to be."

Gordon nods, "They'll hunt you both."

Batman shakes his head, "You'll hunt us. You'll condemn us, set the dogs on us because it's what needs to happen. Because sometimes the truth isn't good enough sometimes, people deserve more."

Huntress and Batman hurry off. They lurch between shipping containers. Huntress helps Batman make it to the Bat-Pod… "I'll drive." Huntress says. Batman simply nods and slides on behind her.

The Bat-Pod streaks through Gotham's underground streets. They race up a ramp into a blinding light.

At Wayne Penthouse Alfred holds the letter from Rachel. Thinking. He burns the envelope from Rachel.

At Wayne Enterprises Lucius Fox types his name into the sonar machine as Dawn watches behind him.

Fox hits the 'X'. The machine flashes red 'self-destruct' warnings. Then dies. Fox smiles to himself.

Dawn looks to Fox, "I have something for you. If you're still resigning that is."

Fox looks to the envelope in Dawn's hand and nods' knowing what is in the envelope. His severance pay, assuming he still chooses to resign.

At Wayne Manor several days later; Bruce, Buffy, Alfred and Dawn stand in the Wayne family cemetery. A new marker sits there for a non-family member who was still considered family by all those in attendance.

They look to the headstone and grieve:

_RACHEL DAWES_

_1981-2010_

_BELOVED FRIEND_

_ SHE WILL BE MISSED_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**_8 Years Later_**

In the Kitchen a Maid dives into the bustle of Wayne Manor below stairs – Caterers and Maids, Wait Staff. She overhears another Maid.

"They say he never leaves the East Wing."

"I heard he had an accident – that he's disfigured."

"What about Ms. Summers, she is said to never leave the East Wing either."

"No one knows. Only her sister is allowed in to her suite."

All the chatter suddenly dies as Alfred and Dawn has entered the kitchen.

"Mr. Till, why are your people using the main stairs?" Alfred says as he places a glass of water on a tray next to a covered plate. He picks up the tray, looks around the chaotic kitchen. "Where's Mrs. Bolton?"

"She's up at bar, sir. Can I help?" A maid says.

Alfred looks at the maid. Hands her a key and the tray. "The East drawing room. Unlock the door, place the tray on the table, and lock the door again. Nothing more."

The Maid nods and takes the tray.

Dawn takes the other tray, "I'll take this to Buffy."

Dawn climbs the stairs and down the hall of the east wing. She passes the drawing room and looks at the door for only a second. She reaches Buffy's suite and quietly raps on the door, "Buffy it's me."

There is a click and the door swings open to allow Dawn entrance. She walks over to the table and sets the tray down. Buffy closes the door behind Dawn and locks it.

Dawn sits at the table as Buffy comes over and begins to eat her meal. "Buffy."

Buffy sighs knowing what Dawn is about to say. The same thing she has said almost every day for 8 years. "No, Dawn."

Dawn shakes her head, "Buffy you need to get out. You need to live your life. Not stay cooped up in here."

Buffy looks down for a moment and when she looks up again she has tears in her eyes, "I failed Dawn. How can I…?"

Dawn shakes her head, "You didn't fail Buffy. How could you think that? How were you supposed to know that the Joker had lied that Rach wasn't where he said she was."

Buffy shakes her head, "I should have known, Dawn. I'm the Slayer for crying out loud. It was my job to protect her."

Dawn nodded in understanding. Buffy was in almost the same state as when Willow had pulled her out of heaven. But this time the grief was overpowering and after eight years Buffy still hadn't come out of it. "If anyone knows how you feel around here it's me. It's like when Willow brought you back after spending months in heaven."

Buffy nods, "Yes."

Dawn sighs, "Rachel was our friend. Do you know the last thing she said to me?" Buffy shakes her head. "She told me she was our friend, that she loved us, and that we were to take care of each other."

"She said that?" Buffy asks.

Dawn nods, "Yes. I know you're hurting, Buffy. You've been hurting for a long time now. I think though it's time to start the healing process. Rachel would never have wanted you to live the rest of your life shut up in here. She would have wanted you to live. You told me once that the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. You asked me to be brave to live for you. You need to do the same now to be brave to live, for her."

Moment later Dawn steps out of Buffy's suite to see Alfred talking to an elegant woman, thirties. Miranda Tate.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Tate, but I've tried. He won't see you. Neither will Ms. Summers."

"It's important, Mr. Pennyworth." Miranda says.

"Mr. Wayne and Ms. Summers are as determined to ignore important things as trivial ones." Alfred says.

Dawn comes up beside them, "What's going on Alfred?"

"Ms. Tate wants to see Master Bruce and Ms. Buffy. I was just explaining how neither of them was interested." Alfred says.

Dawn nods, "Alfred is quite right Ms. Tate. Buffy has not been herself for some time since a friend of ours passed away. It's why she is currently in isolation as she is still trying to put herself back together."

"Don't take it personally, Miranda." Daggett says. "Everyone knows Wayne's and Ms. Summers holed up in there with eight-inch nails, peeing into Mason jars." He looks to Alfred. "Good of you to let me on the grounds."

Alfred nods, "The Dent Act is about all Gotham. Even you, Mr. Daggett. Miss Tate, always a pleasure." He turns and walks off. Dawn turns and follows him.

Later Alfred and Dawn enter the drawing room, to find Bruce kneeling at the safe.

"Ms. Tate was asking to see you and Ms. Buffy again." Alfred says.

Bruce nods, "She's very persistent."

"And quite lovely, in case you were wondering." Alfred says.

Bruce shakes his head, "I wasn't. Besides even if I was I have two very attractive women living right here."

Dawn sighs, "And when was the last time you actually saw Buffy?"

Bruce shrugs, "I don't remember."

"That's because you both stay locked in your respective rooms. Still grieving after 8 years." Dawn says.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asks.

"Examining print dust. We've been robbed." Bruce says.

"And this is your idea of raising the alarm?" Dawn asks.

Bruce shrugs, "She took the pearls. Tracking device and all."

"She?" Alfred asks.

Bruce nods, "One of the maids. Perhaps you should stop letting them in this side of the house."

"Perhaps you should learn to make your own bed, then. Why are you dusting for prints?" Alfred says.

Bruce shakes his head, "I'm not. She was."

Later Alfred comes out of Bruce's bedroom looking for Bruce.

"He's not in there?" Dawn asks walking down the hall from Buffy's suite.

Alfred shakes his head, "No." They make their way into the study and Alfred hits three notes on the piano. The bookcase opens. They descend into the caverns beneath Wayne Manor.

Alfred and Dawn walk through the arches as the stone floor starts to lower, becoming a ramp. At the bottom, they are level with a series of dark slate obelisks – a bridge over the water to where Wayne sits at a computer atop a massive slate cube.

"You haven't been down here in a long time…" Alfred says.

Bruce nods, "Just trying to find out more about our jewel thief. I ran her prints from the photos she handled –" He pulls up a mug shot – a fat, male armed-robbery suspect. "– but she was wearing someone else's fingerprints. She's good."

"How did you log into the system Bruce? Since you and Buffy gave up that life. I've had everything passworded and encrypted." Dawn says.

Bruce smiles, "Maybe you should rework the encryptions?"

"She may be. But we have the trace on the necklace." Alfred says.

Bruce nods, "We do, so I cross-referenced the address she went back to with police data on high-end B-and-E's …" He hits a key. A photograph of the Maid, Selina Kyle, appears. "Selina Kyle. The databases are full of close calls, tips from fences …"

Newspaper headlines appear – THE CAT STRIKES AGAIN, POLICE SUSPECT 'CAT' BURGLAR IN JEWEL HEIST.

"She's good, but the ground is shrinking beneath her feet." Bruce says.

Dawn nods, "We should send the police before she fences the pearls."

Bruce shakes his head, "She won't. She likes them too much. And they weren't what she was after."

"What was she after?" Alfred asks.

"My fingerprints. There was printer toner mixed with graphite on the safe. Gives you a good pull, and it's untraceable." Bruce says.

"Fascinating. Perhaps you could trade notes over coffee." Alfred says.

"Now you're trying to set me up with a jewel thief?" Bruce asks.

Alfred nods, "At this point, sir, I would set you up with Ms. Dawn or even Ms. Buffy if I thought it would bring you back to the world."

"There's nothing out there for me." Bruce says. "And unless I am mistaken Buffy feels the same way."

Alfred nods, "And that's the problem. You hung up the cape and cowl, but never moved on. You won't get out there and find a life. Find someone –"

"I did find someone, Alfred." Bruce says.

Dawn sighs, "We know. And then you lost her. That's part of living, Bruce. But neither you nor Buffy are living – you're waiting. Hoping for things to go bad again."

Bruce says nothing.

"Remember when you left Gotham? Before all this. Before Batman. Seven years you were gone. Seven years I waited. Hoping that you wouldn't come back." Alfred says. Bruce looks at Alfred. Not understanding. "Every year I took my holiday. I'd go to Florence. There's a café by the Arno … Any fine evening I would sit there and order a Fernet Branca… I had a fantasy. I liked to imagine that one day I'd look across the tables, and see you. Sitting there with your wife. Perhaps some kids. You wouldn't say anything to me, or me to you, but we'd both know … that you'd made it. That you were happy. I never wanted you to come back to Gotham. I knew there was nothing here for you but pain and tragedy, and I wanted more for you than that. I still do." He turns and leaves Bruce and Dawn alone.

"Bruce there is someone that needs you and you need her. The only way you and Buffy will come out of your respective funks is if you both find something to live for." Dawn says.

Bruce regards Dawn as she turns heading back towards the entrance to the manor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Alfred opens the front door to reveal Blake in his dirty police uniform.

"I need to see Bruce Wayne and Buffy Summers." Blake says.

Alfred shakes his head, "I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne and Ms. Summers don't take unscheduled calls. Even from police officers."

"And if I go get a warrant, in the investigation of Harvey Dent's murder? Would that still count as unscheduled?" Blake asks.

Moments later Blake is sitting, drumming his leg, nervous as Bruce, Buffy and Dawn enters the study.

"What can we do for you, officer?" Bruce asks.

"Commissioner Gordon's been shot." Blake says.

"We're sorry to hear that –" Dawn says.

Blake nods, "He chased a gunman down into the sewers. When I pulled him out he was babbling about an underground army. A masked man called 'Bane'."

"Shouldn't you be telling this to your superior officers?" Buffy asks.

Blake nods, "I did. One of them asked if he saw any giant alligators down there. He needs you two. He needs the Batman and Huntress."

Bruce shakes his head, "If Commissioner Gordon thinks we're the Batman and Huntress he must be in a bad way –"

"He doesn't know or care who you are." Blake says, "But you Mr. Wayne and I have met before. When I was a kid. At the orphanage. See, my mom died when I was small. Car accident, I don't really remember it. But a couple years later my dad was shot over a gambling debt. I remember that just fine." He looks at Bruce, Buffy and Dawn, "Not a lot of people know what it feels like, do they? To be angry. In your bones. People understand, foster parents understand. For a while. Then they expect the angry kid to do what he knows he can never do. To move on. To forget." Bruce and Buffy stares at Blake.

"So they stopped understanding and sent the angry kid to a boys' home – St. Swithin's. Used to be funded by the Wayne Foundation. See, I figured it out too late. You have to hide the anger. Practice smiling in the mirror. Like putting on a mask. You showed up one day in a cool car, pretty girl on your arm. We were so excited – Bruce Wayne, billionaire orphan. We made up stories about you. Legends. The other boys' stories were just that. But when I saw you I knew who you really were…" Blake says, "I'd seen that look on your face. Same one I taught myself." He gets up to leave. Bruce is lost in thought. "I don't know why you two took the fall for Dent's murder, but I'm still a believer in the Batman and Huntress. Even if you two are not."

"Why did you say your boys' home used to be funded by the Wayne Foundation?" Buffy asks.

"Because the money stopped. Might be time to get some fresh air and start paying attention to the details. Some of those details might need your help." Blake says.

Moments later Bruce, Buffy, Dawn and Alfred watch Blake drive away.

"You checked that name? 'Bane' –" Bruce says.

Dawn nods, "Ran it through some databases. He's a mercenary. No other known name. Never been seen or photographed without a mask. He and his men were behind a coup in West Africa that secured mining operations for our friend John Daggett."

Buffy sighs, "Now Daggett's brought them here?"

"It would seem so. Ms. Dawn and I will keep digging." Alfred says as he and Dawn turn to leave.

Buffy sighs, "Why did the Wayne Foundation stop funding boys' homes in the city?"

Dawn sighs, "The Foundation is funded from the profits of Wayne Enterprises… There have to be some."

Bruce nods, "Time to talk to Mr. Fox, I think."

"I'll get him on the phone –" Alfred says.

Bruce shakes his head, "No. Do we still have any cars around the place?"

"One or two." Alfred says as he looks to Dawn who smiles.

Bruce nods, "And I need an appointment at the hospital. About my leg."

"Which hospital, Bruce?" Dawn asks knowing the answer.

"Whichever one Jim Gordon's in." Bruce says.

Dawn looks to Buffy, "It would do you some good."

Buffy nods, "I know."

Later in the boardroom of Wayne Enterprises…

"Mr. Fox, I believe in what Mr. Wayne and Ms. Summers was trying to do…" Miranda Tate says, "I'm only asking for explanations because I think I can help."

Fox nods, "I'll pass along your request. Next time I see them."

Miranda catches something in this. "They don't talk to you, either?"

Fox nods, "Let's just say that Bruce Wayne and Buffy Summers have their… eccentricities. Dawn is the only one I am in contact with and because she is a minor majority shareholder compared to Bruce Wayne she leaves the decisions of the company to him. Problem is…"

"Mr. Fox, are you aware that John Daggett is trying to acquire shares in Wayne Enterprises?" Miranda says interrupting Fox.

"I was not. But it wouldn't do him any good – Mr. Wayne, Ms. Buffy and Ms. Dawn collectively retains a clear majority. Mr. Wayne alone controls 60% of the company which is more than enough by itself to stop Daggett. Another 30% is owned by Ms. Buffy and Ms. Dawn. Leaving only 10% for Mr. Daggett to get his hands on." Mr. Fox says.

Miranda leaves.

Fox moves into his office – stops. "Buffy Summers and Bruce Wayne. As I live and breathe. Hello Dawn."

"Morning, Lucius." Dawn says.

Bruce rises, pushing hard on his cane. Buffy moves to his side to help support him.

"What brings you two out of cryo-sleep, Mr. Wayne? Ms. Summers?" Fox asks.

Bruce nods, "I see you haven't lost your sense of humor … even if you have lost most of our money."

Fox sighs, "Actually, you did that yourself. See, if you funnel the entire R and D budget for five years into a fusion project that you then mothball, your company is unlikely to thrive."

Buffy shakes her head, "Even with –"

Fox nods, "A wildly sophisticated CEO, yes. Wayne Enterprises is running out of time. And Daggett is moving in."

"What're our options?" Dawn asks.

"If you're not willing to turn the machine on –" Fox says.

Bruce shakes his head, "I can't, Lucius."

Buffy sighs, "Dawn and I stand beside Bruce in whatever decision he makes."

Dawn nods in agreement.

Fox nods, "Then sit tight. Your all's majority keeps Daggett at arm's length while we figure out a future for the energy program with Miranda Tate – she's supported your project all the way. She's smart, and quite lovely."

Bruce shakes his head, "You too, Lucius?"

Fox nods, "We all just want what's best for you, Bruce."

Bruce nods, "And I have two very attractive women living with me, or have you forgotten?"

Fox sighs and nods, "Show Miranda Tate the machine."

Bruce nods, "I'll think it over."

"Anything else?" Fox asks.

Bruce shakes his head, "No, why?"

"These conversations used to end with some … unusual requests." Fox says.

Buffy sighs, "We're retired."

"Let me show you some stuff, anyway." Fox says as he hits a button – the bookcase opens into a hidden elevator.

Moment later Fox leads Bruce, Buffy and Dawn into the vast, gadget-filled space. They pass Tumblers with different weapons configurations…

"I figured you'd have shut this place down." Bruce says.

Fox nods, "It always was shut down, officially."

"But all this new stuff?" Buffy asks.

Fox nods, "After Thomas Wayne died, Wayne Enterprises set up fourteen different defense subsidiaries. I've spent years shuttering them and consolidating all the prototypes under one roof. My roof."

"Why?" Bruce asks.

Fox smiles, "Stop them falling into the wrong hands. Besides, I thought someone might get some use out of them …"

Bruce and Buffy shakes their heads.

"Sure I can't tempt you to something? Pneumatic crampons? Infrared contact lenses? Least let me get you something for that leg." Fox says.

"It's fine the use it gets these days." Bruce says.

"Well, then I have just the thing for an eccentric billionaire who doesn't like to walk…" He opens a door and shows them a sleek vehicle.

Bruce's eyes light up. "Now you're just showing off."

Fox smiles, "Defense Department project for tight-geometry urban pacification. Rotors configured for maneuvering between buildings without recirculation."

Buffy smiles, "What's it called?"

"It has a long and uninteresting Wayne Enterprises designation. So I took to calling it the Bat. And yes, Mr. Wayne, it does come in black." Bruce touches its sleek side. Marveling. "Works great except for the autopilot."

"What's wrong with that?" Dawn asks.

Fox nods, "Software-based instability. Take a better mind than mine to fix it."

"Better mind?" Bruce asks.

Fox nods, "I was trying to be modest. A less busy mind. Yours or Ms. Dawn's, perhaps."

Buffy and Bruce looks wistfully at the machine. Turns away. "I told you. We're retired, Lucius." Buffy says.

"I'll take a look at it," Dawn says. "For old time sake. Not that it will probably ever see use. Have the software sent to me."

Fox nods.

Later Bruce, Buffy and Dawn are in an examination room, while a Doctor examines an X-ray.

"I've seen worse cartilage in knees –" the Doctor says.

"That's good –" Bruce says.

"No, that's because there is no cartilage in your knee. And not much of any use in your elbows and shoulders. Between that and the scar tissue on your kidneys, residual concussive damage to your brain tissue and general scarred-over quality of your body…" The doctor says before taking a breath. "I cannot recommend that you go heli-skiing. About the only part of your body that looks healthy is your liver, so if you're bored I recommend you take up drinking, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce smiles. The Doctor leaves. Dawn pulls out a pair of ski masks as Bruce and Buffy steps to the window and hops up.

Bruce pulls a wire from his cane, which he clips to his belt. He props his cane behind the frame, "Keep an eye, Dawn. We'll be right back."

Dawn nods, "Be careful."

Buffy hugs tight to Bruce as he jumps out. The wire unspools from the cane as they drop three floors…

Gordon lies in bed, hooked up to machines. Bruce and Buffy, in ski masks, stands over him.

Gordon's eyes flutter open. He tries to speak with a weak, hoarse voice… "We were in this together. Then you two were gone…"

Bruce nods, "The Batman and Huntress weren't needed any more. We won."

Gordon sighs, "Built on a lie. Our lie. Now there's evil rising from where we tried to bury it. Nobody will listen … The Batman and Huntress has to come back…"

"What if they don't exist anymore?" Buffy asks.

"They must. They must." Gordon says.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Later Bruce pulls the Lamborghini up in front of a row of shabby subdivided town houses. Checks a tracking device. Jen, provocatively dressed, leads a Yuppie Banker-type in through a front door.

Moments later Selina exits and hails a cab. Bruce, Buffy and Dawn watch her go. Then Bruce pulls out as Dawn checks the tracker.

Later at the Gotham Museum town cars dispense Gotham society in tasteful masquerade. Bruce pulls up to the Valet as Paparazzi line the entrance. Wayne uses his cane to get out of his Lamborghini… As Buffy and Dawn get out the other side.

"Another stiff too old to climb out of his sports car."

"No, that's Bruce Wayne, Buffy Summers and Dawn Summers! Hey, Wayne, Summers, where you two been hiding?!

Lenses swing onto Bruce and Buffy, who pushes a button on his key fob – a pulse. The cameras die. Bruce, Buffy and Dawn heads to the door.

"I'm not sure if my assistant put us on the guest list –" Bruce says.

"Right through here, Mr. Wayne, Ms. Summers and Ms. Summers…"

Inside a lavish ball – the expensively attired dance under falling confetti … Even Bruce, Buffy and Dawn are struck by the ostentation. Bruce spots Selina dancing with a deeply smitten Rich Twit. He nudges Buffy and Dawn motioning towards Selina. Selina wears a small, velvet pair of cat ears, and the pearls.

"Bruce Wayne and Buffy Summers at a charity ball?"

Bruce, Buffy and Dawn turns to find Miranda Tate, amazed, a small mask her only concession to fancy dress.

"Miss Tate, isn't it?" Bruce asks.

Miranda nods, "Even before you two became a recluse, neither of you nor Dawn here ever came to these things …"

Buffy nods, "True."

"Proceeds go to the big fat spread, not the cause. It's not about charity; it's about feeding the ego of whichever society has laid it on." Bruce says.

"Actually, this is my party, Mr. Wayne." Miranda says.

"Oh." Bruce says.

"And the proceeds will go where they should, because I paid for the big fat spread myself." Miranda says.

"That's very generous of you." Bruce says.

"You have to invest if you want to restore balance to the world. Take our clean-energy project …" Miranda says.

Bruce shakes his head, "Sometimes the investment doesn't pay off. Sorry."

"You have a practiced apathy, Mr. Wayne. But a man who doesn't care about the world doesn't spend half his fortune on a plan to save it … And isn't so wounded when it fails that he goes into hiding." Miranda says.

"You really think that's why Bruce and I went into hiding as you call it?" Buffy says, quite agitated.

"Buffy." Dawn says, concerned for her sister.

"We lost someone quite dear to us eight years ago. And you want to know something were still grieving for her loss." Buffy says.

Miranda looks at Buffy with sympathy, "I wasn't aware, Ms. Summers. All anyone is ever told is you two don't want to see anyone. My condolences." She turns and walks away.

Bruce turns to Selina and Rich Twit, "Mind if I cut in?"

Rich Twit turns, annoyed – Bruce hands Dawn his cane and takes Selina by the waist.

Selina glares at Bruce.

"You don't seem very happy to see me." Bruce says.

"You and Ms. Summers were supposed to be shut-ins." Selina says.

Bruce nods, "We felt like some fresh air."

"Why didn't you call the police?" Selina asks.

"I have a powerful friend who deals with this kind of thing." Bruce says as he admires her cat ears. "Brazen costume for a cat burglar."

"Yeah? Who are you pretending to be?" Selina asks.

"Bruce Wayne, eccentric billionaire. Who's your date?" Bruce says.

"His wife's in Ibiza. She left her diamonds behind, though. Worried they'd get stolen." Selina says.

"It's pronounced 'Ibeetha'. You wouldn't want these folks realizing you're a crook not a social climber." Bruce says.

"You think I care what anyone in this room thinks about me?" Selina says, with a flash of anger.

"I doubt you care what anyone in any room thinks about you." Bruce says.

"Don't condescend, Mr. Wayne. You don't know a thing about me." Selina says.

"Well, Selina Kyle, I know you came here from your walk-up in Old Town – modest place for a master jewel thief. Which means either you're saving for your retirement – or you're in deep with the wrong people." Bruce says.

"You don't get to judge me because you were born in the master bedroom of Wayne Manor." Selina says.

"Actually, I was born in the Regency Room." Bruce says.

Selina shakes her head, "I started off doing what I had to. Once you've done what you had to they'll never let you do what you want to."

"Start fresh." Bruce says.

"There's no fresh start in today's world. Any twelve-year-old with a cell phone could find out what you did. Everything we do is collated and quantified. Everything sticks. We are the sum of our mistakes." Selina says.

"Or our achievements." Bruce says.

"The mistakes stick better. Trust me." Selina says.

Bruce shakes his head, "You think that justifies stealing?"

"I take what I need from those who have more than enough. I don't stand on the shoulders of people with less." Selina says.

"Robin Hood?" Bruce asks.

"I'd do more to help someone than most of the people in this room. Than you or your two permanent house guests." Selina says.

"Maybe you're assuming too much." Bruce says.

"Or maybe you're being unrealistic about what's really in your pants other than your wallet." Selina says.

"Ouch." Bruce says.

"You think all this can last?" Selina asks.

Bruce glances around at the sumptuous party, his eyes landing briefly on Dawn and Buffy.

"There's a storm coming, Mr. Wayne. You and your friends better batten down the hatches, because when it hits you're all going to wonder how you ever thought you could live so large and leave so little for the rest of us." Selina says.

Bruce nods, "Sounds like you're looking forward to it."

"I'm adaptable." Selina says.

"Those pearls do look better on you than they did in my safe …" Bruce says. "But I intend to give them to my fiancé." He rolls her into his shoulder – reaches up to the back of her neck, unclasps the necklace. The pearls slide off her neck into his other hand. Selina looks at him. Angry. Then kisses him, hard, and disappears into the crowd.

Dawn hands Bruce his cane as Rich Twit comes up to them.

"You scared her off."

Buffy shakes her head, "Not likely."

Bruce, Buffy and Dawn walk outside and approach the Valet. Bruce pats down his pockets.

"I must have lost my ticket –" Bruce says.

"Your wife said you were taking a cab home, sir."

"My wife? Whoever you gave the keys to was not my wife." Bruce says.

Later Alfred watches in the mirror as Bruce, Buffy and Dawn climbs into the back.

Bruce dials his phone and puts it on speakerphone.

"This is Fox."

"Remember those 'unusual requests' Buffy, Dawn and I used to make?" Bruce says.

"I knew it!"

Up front, Alfred listens. Concerned.

Later in the Batcave, Bruce pushes a button on a hi-tech carbon-fiber brace strapped to his good knee – the brace tones. As Bruce starts moving his knee, bending, stretching, Alfred puts down a Thermos.

"You've got the wrong leg, sir." Alfred says.

Dawn shakes her head, "You start with the good limb so it learns your optimum muscle patterns."

Bruce swaps the brace to his bad knee. Puts his weight on it – tries knee bends, kicks. He sits again. Cautious. "Now we tighten it up." He gingerly pushes a button – the brace starts to shrink tight to his leg, digging in. Wayne grits his teeth.

"Is it terribly painful?" Alfred asks.

"You're welcome to try it, Alfred." Bruce says.

"Happy watching, thank you, sir." Alfred says.

Bruce shouts as the brace clicks home. He gets to his feet. "Not bad –" He executes a perfect roundhouse, knocking out a brick. "Not bad at all."

Alfred picks up the brick. Considers it. Uneasy. He follows Bruce and Buffy across the bridge to the cube as Dawn sits at the computer.

"Master Bruce, Ms. Buffy, if you two are considering going back out there you need to hear some rumors surrounding Bane." Alfred says.

"We're all ears." Buffy says.

"There is a prison. In a more ancient part of the world. A pit. Where men are thrown to suffer and die. But sometimes, a man rises from that darkness. Sometimes … the pit sends something back." Alfred says.

"Bane." Dawn says.

Alfred nods, "Born and raised in a hell on earth."

"Born in a prison?" Bruce asks.

"No one knows why. Or how he escaped. But they know who trained him once he did … Rā's al Ghūl. Your mentor, Master Bruce." Alfred says as Bruce and Buffy takes this in. Shocked. "He plucked Bane from a dark corner of the earth and trained him in the blackest disciplines of combat, deception and endurance. Just like you, Master Bruce."

"Bane was a member of the League of Shadows." Buffy says.

Alfred nods, "Until he was excommunicated. And a man considered too extreme for Rā's al Ghūl is not to be trifled with."

"I didn't realize we were known for trifling with criminals." Bruce says.

"That was then. And you can strap up your leg and put the mask back on. But it won't make you what you were. What either of you were." Alfred says.

"Which was?" Buffy asks.

"Someone whose anger at death made them value all life. Even their own." Alfred says.

"If this man is all the things you say he is, then this city needs us."

The Batsuit and Huntress armor emerges from the cube.

"Yes, this city needs Bruce Wayne, Buffy and Dawn Summers. Your resources, your knowledge … not your bodies. Not your lives. That time has passed." Alfred says.

"I tried helping as Bruce Wayne, Alfred. And I failed." Bruce says.

Buffy looks down but nods.

"You can fail as Bruce Wayne. And Ms. Buffy and Ms. Dawn can fail as Buffy and Dawn Summers. As Batman, Huntress and Oracle, you three can't afford to."

"That's what you're afraid of – that if we go back out there we'll fail." Bruce says.

"No. I'm afraid that you and Ms. Buffy want to." Alfred says.

Bruce and Buffy looks at Alfred. Then turns to examine the Batsuit and Huntress armor.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Batman and Huntress pulls up, overlooking an intersection – Huntress pulls a rifle-shaped device. A tone builds – she aims it at a bike and fires.

Batman and Huntress sees the last two bikes disappear beneath an overpass. Huntress holsters her EMP rifle as Batman guns the Bat-Pod.

Down on the highway Bane pulls up at speed alongside Shoeshine Man. Shoeshine Man glances inside his pack – signals '2'. Bane turns, sees darkness approaching, reaches back and grabs his Hostage, lifting him onto the back of Shoeshine Man's bike. Bane peels off – Batman and Huntress stays on Shoeshine Man.

Shoeshine Man glances into his pack – the program beeps, finished. He looks back to see the Bat-Pod racing at him, ducks as it comes alongside … riderless. Shoeshine Man looks up, confused. Whump! His hostage is ripped off the bike by a lowflying dark shape.

Shoeshine Man lays down the bike in a shower of sparks, rolls off, dazed.

Batman grabs him. "WHAT WERE YOU STEALING?!"

Shoeshine Man stares. Unafraid. Batman rips the computer from his pack. The screen reads: APPLICATION COMPLETE.

Blinding light and noise as police choppers descend – sirens everywhere. Batman grabs the USB drive from the laptop. He jumps on the Bat-Pod behind Huntress – Huntress pauses, taking in the sight of thousands of police, cars, choppers, dogs, closing in.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE BIKE!"

Huntress looks at the line of stopped traffic. An empty car transporter is below the on-ramp … Huntress fires the cannons at the transporter, the rear ramp crashes down, and Huntress and Batman roars towards it – mounts it and jumps up onto the on-ramp …

Thousands of police jockey to pursue the Batman and Huntress as they races back into the downtown area.

The Bat-Pod tears along, pursued by a phalanx of cruisers, choppers overhead. More cops appear at the far end of the boulevard.

The Bat-Pod executes a ninety-degree turn, flipping over as it goes, then guns into the darkness of a large blind alley.

Cruisers and choppers block the mouth of the alley. Blake arrives last, his cruiser sealing the bottleneck.

Foley swaggers out. "Like a rat in a trap, gentlemen …" He reaches for a loudhailer. Varrroooom! A noise from the alley that none of the cops have heard before …

"You might have the wrong animal there, sir –"

Spotlights smash on and a massive dark cyclone roars out of the alley, spinning the choppers sideways, dual rotor downdraft forcing all the cops to the ground.

The Bat, now black, thunders up and over the entire Gotham PD.

Blake sidles up to Foley. Dry. "Are you sure it was him?"

Foley looks at Blake. Thrusts the loudhailer at him.

Catwoman dumps Daggett onto the roof, towering over him. "Where is it?"

"The 'Clean Slate'? Type in a name and date of birth and within a couple hours that person ceases to exist in any database? Little too good to be true. " Daggett says.

"You're lying. Rykin Data took it to prototype stage –" Catwoman says.

"That's why I bought them. But they had nothing. It was a gangland myth." Daggett says.

Catwoman leans back from Daggett, taking this in … Shapes drop onto the rooftop.

Emerge from fire exits. These are not Daggett's bodyguards, these are Bane's men

Catwoman holds Daggett by the throat, threatening him. "Stay back!" They continue to approach. One of them screws a silencer onto his gun. "I'm not bluffing!"

"They know …"

All eyes search for the source of the voice. Catwoman spots it – two dark shapes, crouched on the roof above: Batman and Huntress.

"They just don't care." Batman says.

As the Mercenary with the silencer looks up, Catwoman leaps forward, grabs his gun. Huntress and Batman drops into the middle of the fray, fighting back Mercenaries at Catwoman's back – she fires at one, clipping him, he drops. She spins aiming at another's head – Batman yanks her arm down, forcing her to miss the Mercenary.

Batman takes him out with a kick.

"You've got to be kidding." Catwoman says.

"No guns. No killing." Huntress says.

"Where's the fun in that?" Catwoman asks as more Mercenaries come out onto the roof

Huntress and Batman runs for the far edge.

"Come on!" Batman says.

Catwoman follows, confused, as Batman leaps off the roof. She gets to the edge, pauses to look down into the alley – sees the black angular roof of the Bat, cockpit open. Shots impact around her – she leaps, landing hard but gracefully on the back of the vehicle, slides into the cockpit beside Huntress in the back. As the engines thunder into life, and the canopy hisses shut, taking bullets from above.

"My mother warned me about getting into cars with strange men –" Catwoman says.

"This isn't a car." Huntress says. "And you do happen to be with a woman too."

"True." Catwoman says.

Catwoman flinches as the Bat thunders into the sky, downdraft forcing Mercenaries down onto the roof, all but one, who walks slowly across the roof, strong against the wind … Bane. He watches the Bat roar off into the night.

Moments later the Bat lands – the canopy opens.

Catwoman jumps out. "See you two around –"

Batman steps down after her. "You're welcome."

"I had it under control." Catwoman says.

Huntress steps down out of the Bat, "Those weren't street thugs – they were trained killers. We saved your life. In return we need to know what you did with Bruce Wayne's fingerprints."

Catwoman looks at them. Considering. "Wayne wasn't kidding about a 'powerful friend'. I sold his prints to Daggett. For something that doesn't even exist."

"I doubt many people get the better of you." Batman says.

"Hey, when a girl's desperate …" Catwoman says.

"What were they going to do with them?" Huntress asks.

"I don't know. But Daggett seemed pretty interested in that mess at the stock market." Catwoman says.

Batman considers this. A police chopper sweeps past, searching. Batman and Huntress turns to it. Then turns back. "Miss Kyle –?"

But she is gone.

"So that's what that feels like." Huntress says.

Back at the Batcave Dawn and Alfred are studying security camera footage of Bane killing at the stock exchange.

A roar builds – the waterfall glows brighter until … smash! The Bat breaches, downdraft spraying water. Two cubes rise – the Bat lands, Batman and Huntress jumps out.

Alfred brushes water off his suit. "Very inconspicuous. Shall I tell the neighbors you got yourself a new leaf-blower?"

"We bought all the neighbors." Bruce says as he removes the cowl and cape, handing them to Alfred.

"From the look of the television coverage, you seem to have your taste for wanton destruction back." Alfred says.

Bruce pulls out USB drive, "We retrieved this."

"Shouldn't the police be gathering the evidence?" Alfred asks.

Buffy and Dawn look at each other and wisely keep their mouths shut, staying out of the argument.

"They don't have the tools to analyze it." Bruce says.

"They would if you gave them to them –" Alfred says.

"One man's tool is another man's weapon." Bruce says.

Alfred nods, "In your mind, perhaps. But there aren't many things that you couldn't turn into a weapon."

"Alfred. Enough. The police weren't getting it done –" Bruce says.

"Perhaps they would've if you hadn't made a sideshow of yourself." Alfred says.

"Perhaps you're upset you were wrong." Bruce says.

"Wrong?" Alfred asks.

Bruce nods, "You thought I didn't have it in me."

Alfred looks at him. Puts down the cape and cowl. "You don't. You and Ms. Buffy led a bloated police force on a merry chase with some fancy new toys from Fox. What about when you come up against him. What then?" He points to the monitor – Bruce and Buffy sees Bane killing …

"We'll fight harder, like we always have." Bruce says.

"When you had something to fight for. What are you fighting for now? Not your life, or Buffy's or even Dawn's." Alfred says as Bruce moves to switch off the monitor. Alfred grabs his hand. "Take a good look. At his speed, his ferocity. His training. I see the power of belief. Of the fanatic. I see the League of Shadows resurgent."

Bruce shakes his head, "Dawn said he was excommunicated."

"By Rā's al Ghūl. Who leads them now?" Alfred says.

"Rā's al Ghūl was the League of Shadows. And I beat him. Bane's just a mercenary, and we have to find out what he's up to." Bruce says as he hands Dawn the USB. She plugs it in and hits a few keys as text scrolls.

"Trades of some kind. Coded …" Dawn says as the screen blanks, a thumb print appears. "It will take me some time to crack it."

"Is that –?" Alfred asks.

Bruce nods, "Mine. Courtesy of Selina Kyle. Dawn make a copy." Dawn nods and copies the USB before handing it to Bruce. "Get this to Fox – He and Dawn working together might crack the code and tell us what trades they were executing."

Alfred looks at Bruce and takes the USB. Bruce, Buffy and Dawn head out of the batcave with Alfred following behind them.

"I'll get this to Fox. But no more." Alfred says.

Bruce and Buffy hears his tone of voice and they and Dawn turns towards Alfred.

"I've sewn you up and set your bones … but I won't bury you. Neither of you. I've buried enough members of the Wayne family." Alfred says.

"You'd abandon us?" Bruce asks.

"You see only one end to your story. Leaving is all I have to make you understand: you aren't Batman any more, Buffy you aren't Huntress anymore. And Dawn you aren't Oracle anymore – you three have to find another way. Master Bruce you used to talk about finishing. About life beyond that awful cave –" Alfred says.

Buffy sighs.

"Rachel died knowing we'd decided to be together. That was my life beyond this cave and I can't just move on. She didn't. She couldn't." Bruce says.

Alfred considers this. Looks away. "What if she had? What if she wasn't intending to make a life with you?"

"She was, I can't change that –" Bruce says.

Dawn sighs, "Before she died, she'd written a letter. Explaining that she'd chosen Harvey Dent over you. Where is it Alfred?"

Bruce and Buffy watches, confused.

Alfred sighs, "To spare Master Bruce the pain … I burned that letter."

Bruce and Buffy stares at Alfred and Dawn, shocked.

"Why would you two say such a thing?" Bruce asks.

"Because we have to make you understand." Alfred says.

"You're lying." Buffy says. "You both are lying. Rach loved Bruce. She was waiting for him."

Alfred sighs, "Both of you and Dawn are as precious to me as you were to your own mother and father, Master Wayne. As you Buffy and Dawn were to Joyce and Hank. And I swore to them, all of them that I'd protect all three of you and I haven't."

"You're lying!" Bruce says.

Dawn sighs, "Buffy we're not lying. Oh I wish we were. I saw the letter. I didn't know that Alfred had burned it though, I swear."

"I've never lied to you, Master Wayne. Except when I burned Rachel's letter." Alfred said.

Bruce turns on the old man, furious. "How dare you use Rachel to stop me or Buffy!"

"I'm using the truth, Master Wayne. Maybe it's time we all stopped trying to outsmart the truth and just let it have its day. I'm sorry." Alfred says.

"Sorry?! You expect to destroy my world, then shake hands?!" Bruce says.

"I have to agree Alfred. It's been eight years. Why tarnish Rachel's memory now?" Buffy said.

Alfred sighs, "No. I know what this means –"

"What does it mean, Alfred?!" Bruce says.

"It means yours and Buffy's hatred. It means losing the person I've cared for since I heard his first cries echo through this house. Losing the young woman I have had the pleasure of watching grow up from an infant till she was thirteen years old, before she and her family moved to California. But it might also mean saving your lives. And that is more important." Alfred said.

Bruce looks at Alfred. Furious. Summons the worst thing to say and says it quietly and calmly. "Goodbye, Alfred."

Buffy sighs and nods, "Bye, Alfred."

Dawn shakes her head and hugs Alfred, "Take care."

"I will, Dawn. You take care also." Alfred says before looking at Bruce and Buffy. "Goodbye, Bruce. Goodbye, Buffy."

Bruce and Buffy mount the stairs … Alfred and Dawn watches them go, Alfred then turns and leaves. Dawn watches Alfred leave. She bids him a silent goodbye.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Dawn is woken by the doorbell. She meets Bruce and Buffy on the way downstairs.

"Alfred?" Bruce calls out.

"He's gone, Bruce." Dawn says. "Just so you know the only reason I'm staying is for Buffy. As long as Buffy is here I will be."

Bruce looks to Dawn and then nods, "I understand, Dawn. I hope we can still be friends."

"So do I, Bruce. So do I." Dawn says.

They step up to the front door and Bruce opens it to find Fox.

Fox is surprised. "Answering your own door?"

"Yes." Bruce says.

"Did you decode the trades on that drive? I admit I haven't had a chance to look at it." Dawn says.

Fox hands Bruce a newspaper – the main headline: BATMAN BACK TO FOIL OR MASTERMIND STOCK RAID … "I didn't need to. Page three." Bruce turns the page: WAYNE DOUBLES DOWN – AND LOSES … "It seems you made a series of large options on the futures exchange. Verified by thumb print. The options expired at midnight last night."

Bruce looks up from the newspaper, reeling.

"Long term we may be able to prove fraud, but for now … you're completely broke. And Wayne Enterprises is about to fall into the hands of John Daggett." Fox says.

"What about us," Buffy asks as she motions between her and Dawn.

Fox nods, "You two are safe. But with the majority of Mr. Wayne's shares out there you two are now minority shareholders. Your collective thirty percent won't stop a takeover. But you don't have to worry about losing your shares either."

"The weapons – we can't let Daggett get his hands on Applied Sciences –" Bruce says.

Fox nods, "Applied Sciences is shut up tight, and off the books. The energy project is a different story."

"Miranda Tate. We need to convince the board to get behind her. Let's show her the reactor –" Buffy says.

Bruce sighs and nods, "Your right, Buffy."

Fox nods, "We're meeting her there in thirty-five minutes. You all better get dressed."

Later at a scrapyard on the Gotham river. Across the water are the towers of Gotham. Fox leads Miranda from her car.

"You brought me out here to show me a rubbish dump, Mr. Fox?" Miranda asks.

Fox shakes his head, "Bear with me, Miss Tate."

They arrive at a Portakabin, and enter.

Miranda looks around the derelict office.

Fox smiles, "Keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times." He hits a button and the floor descends, Miranda is shocked as the office becomes an elevator. They descend diagonally into a massive concrete tunnel …

"This is it, isn't it?" Miranda asks.

Fox nods, "The reactor is beneath the river so that it could be instantly flooded in the event of a security breach."

"Is Bruce Wayne and Buffy Summers really that paranoid?" Miranda asks.

"I'm gonna plead the fifth on that one." Fox says.

Miranda marvels as they step off the elevator. She spots three figures deep within: Bruce Wayne, Buffy Summers and Dawn Summers

"We thought you might like to see what your investment built." Buffy says.

"No radiation, no fossil fuels. Free, clean energy for an entire city." Miranda says.

Bruce nods, "If it worked. It doesn't." He, Buffy and Dawn leads Miranda to the core. Two perpendicular rings of electromagnets suspend a bowling-ball-sized mass of metal … Bruce hits buttons – the ball glows, then dies to cold. "Ignition, yes. But no chain reaction."

"You've built a lot of security around a damp squib. Nothing." Miranda says. "About three years ago a Russian scientist published a paper on weaponized fusion reactions. One week later your reactor started developing problems …" She looks at Bruce, Buffy and Dawn. "I think this machine works."

"Miranda, if it were operational, the danger to Gotham would be too great." Dawn says with a sigh.

"Would it make you three feel better to know that the Russian scientist died in a plane crash six months ago?" Miranda asks.

"Someone else will work out what Dr. Pavel did. Someone else will figure out how to turn this power source into a nuclear weapon. We need you to take control of Wayne Enterprises and this reactor." Bruce says.

"And do what with it?" Miranda asks.

"Nothing. Until we can find a way to guarantee its safety." Bruce says.

"And if we can't?" Miranda asks.

"Decommission it. Flood it." Buffy says.

"Destroy the world's best chance for a sustainable future?" Miranda asks.

"If the world's not ready. Yes." Bruce says.

"Bruce… Buffy… Dawn, if you three want to save the world you have to start trusting it."

"We trust you." Bruce says.

Miranda shakes her head, "Doesn't count. You have no choice."

"We could've flooded this chamber any time in the last three years. We're choosing to trust you, Miranda, and that's not the easiest thing for any of us. Please." Buffy says.

Miranda nods.

"We have a board meeting to get to." Fox says.

Later in the boardroom of Wayne Enterprises, the Board Members, including Daggett and Miranda, take their seats. Fox at one end of the table, Buffy, Dawn and Bruce at the other.

"I'd like to point out that we have a non-board member here. Highly irregular, even if it is his family name above the door …" Daggett says.

All eyes go to Bruce. An older member of the board pipes up.

"Bruce Wayne's family built this company –" Fredricks says.

"And he himself has run it –" Another board member states.

"Into the ground, sir. Anybody disagree? Check the value of your shares this morning. Gambling on crazy futures didn't just lose Mr. Wayne his seat; it's lost us all a lot of money. He needs to leave." Daggett says.

"Well you have thirty percent of the voting stock that doesn't agree with you." Buffy says. "I know Dawn and I are now in a majority anymore since Bruce lost his shares…"

"Buffy." Fox said. "I'm afraid he has a point. Until such times as it can be proved otherwise…"

"I understand. Ladies and gentlemen." Bruce says and he glances at Miranda who nods at him. Bruce leaves.

"Let's get down to business." Daggett says.

Fox nods, "Right away."

Later Bruce in the front seat staring out the window of a police cruiser. In the backseat sits Dawn and Buffy.

Blake glances across at Bruce. "When you two began … why the masks?"

"To protect the people closest to us." Buffy said.

"Wayne here was a loner with no family. Your only family is your sister, Ms. Summers. And I gather it wasn't to protect her." Blake says.

"True." Dawn says. "But there are other people we care about, other people who needed protecting in case our secret came out. Buffy and I have no worries from you or the police. We have diplomatic immunity from every country in the world. For work we rendered before Buffy became Huntress. One call to the President and all charges would be dropped on us. Anyways as I said there are other people we cared about. You just don't realize how much until they're gone.

Bruce nods, "The idea when I started was to be a symbol. Batman could be anybody, which was the point. And then when Buffy became Huntress she agreed with being a symbol."

"It was damn good to see them back." Blake says.

"Not everybody agrees." Buffy says.

"They'll figure it out in the end." Blake says.

"Got anything on Bane's whereabouts?" Bruce asks.

Blake nods, "Yeah, I got five hundred pages of tunnel records and a flashlight. I could use some help."

"You know what? Drop us in Old Town …" Bruce says.

In front of Selina's house, Blake drops Bruce, Buffy and Dawn off.

"Don't wait. We'll get a cab." Bruce says.

"You got money?" Blake asks.

Dawn smiles, "Taken care of. Not all of us lost our money. I still have profits coming in from my restaurant. So yeah."

The radio squawks. Blake reacts – drives off.

Inside Selina's apartment, Selina is packing a bag. She hears voices in the stairwell.

"I told you, money first." Jen said.

"I don't think so." Bruce says.

Selina goes out into the stairwell to find Bruce, Buffy and Dawn standing there with Jen.

"He's not a mark." Selina said as Jen looks at her. At Bruce. "And he doesn't have a cent to his name, anyway. They on the other hand might have a little but not much."

Selina leads them back into her room.

Bruce, Buffy and Dawn looks at the cramped space.

Selina shifts, embarrassed. "Yeah, it's not much." But it's more than you've got right now."

Bruce nods, "Actually, they were going to let me keep the house till they found out I gave it to someone else."

"Oh who?" Selina asks.

Buffy raises her hand, "Me. I now own Wayne Manor as of very early this morning."

Bruce spots her bag, "Vacation?"

"Let's just say that I've incurred the wrath of some people less susceptible to my charms than you." Selina says. "Though by the looks of the two women with you even may not be as susceptible either."

"My powerful friends hopes to change your mind about leaving." Bruce says.

"And how would they do that?" Selina asks.

Dawn smiles, "By giving you what you want."

"It doesn't exist." Selina says.

"Oracle says it does. She wants you to meet with Batman and Huntress. Tonight." Dawn says.

"Why?" Selina asks.

Bruce nods, "Batman and Huntress needs to find Bane. They think you'd know how."

"Tell them I'll think about it." Selina says.

Bruce, Buffy and Dawn nods, starts to leave.

"Mr. Wayne? I'm sorry they took all your money." Selina says.

"No, you're not." Bruce says.

Later back at Wayne Manor; Bruce, Buffy and Dawn steps out of a cab and into the alcove. Bruce hits the bell.

"Nobody's answering." Miranda says.

Bruce, Buffy and Dawn turns to find Miranda there.

"No. We're on our own, now." Bruce says.

"Do you have keys?" Miranda asks.

Bruce looks a little helpless all of a sudden.

"I've never needed them …" Bruce says.

Dawn smiles, "Good thing I always kept a set on me." She unlocks the door and they make their way inside.

"Fox, Ms. Summers and Ms. Summers worked the board like you've never seen – I'm in, Daggett's out and he's not happy." Miranda said.

"Please call me Dawn." Dawn said.

Buffy nods, "And I'm Buffy. It's much easier to know who you're talking to when you use our first names instead of calling us Ms. Summers."

"Of course." Miranda says.

Bruce sets down the newspaper: FROM BILLIONAIRE TO BUM. "Hope you didn't like me for my money."

Miranda kicks off her shoes. Glances at the paper. "Suffering builds character." She then looks at a photo of Bruce's parents. "I'll take care of your parents' legacy, Bruce. As well as your families legacy, Buffy… Dawn." She picks up a photo of Rachel. "Who's this?"

Bruce looks at her. Can't find words …

Dawn smiles, "She was our childhood friend. You couldn't separate Bruce, Rach and Buffy when they were kids. Not without a lot of protest from them. They were that close. She passed eight years ago. Her death hit all of us hard. It's why Bruce and Buffy have been in seclusion for eight years. We all are still in mourning."

"My condolences." Miranda said. "Where's Alfred?"

"He left. Taking everything." Dawn said.

Miranda puts the photo down. Suddenly the lights go out. "What's that?"

Bruce looks to Dawn, "You didn't contact the power company to tell them this is your house yet?"

Dawn shook her head, "I didn't think they would shut it off this quickly. I'll give them a call in the morning."

Bruce, Buffy and Dawn watches as Miranda tends to a roaring fire.

"You're pretty good at that." Bruce says.

Miranda smiles, "When I was a child we had almost nothing. But on the nights when we had a fire, we felt very rich indeed." She returns to them and pulls a blanket around herself.

"I assumed your family was wealthy." Bruce says.

"Not always. Not when I was young." Miranda says.

Miranda is sleeping, wrapped in the blanket. Bruce studies her for a moment before waking Buffy and Dawn. They then quietly slip out and move down into the cave. Dawn makes her way over to the computer. As Bruce and Buffy makes their way over and puts on their armor.

The Bat roars towards downtown. Batman kills the lights and main engines – the Bat quietly autorotates into the canyons.

Catwoman sits on a wall, watching trains go by. She senses … "Don't be shy." … Batman and Huntress are there. "Wayne says you two can get me the 'Clean Slate'."

"That depends." Huntress says.

"On what?" Catwoman asks.

"On what you want it for. We acquired it to keep it out of the wrong hands." Batman says.

"Still don't trust me, huh? How can we change that?" Catwoman says.

"Start by taking us to Bane." Huntress says.

Catwoman shrugs, "You asked." She jumps down as Huntress and Batman follows. Catwoman leads them down into a service tunnel … "From here, Bane's men patrol the tunnels … and they are not your average brawlers."

"Neither are we." Batman says.

Catwoman comes up behind a Mercenary patrol. "They're behind you."

"Who?"

Huntress and Batman hang upside down behind them.

"Us."

Darkness smashes onto the Mercenary as he fires blindly. Catwoman races along, pursued by a Mercenary. He is yanked off his feet by darkness – he screams

…Batman and Huntress picks off more and more Mercenaries. Screams echo … They follow Catwoman through the dark tunnel.

"Just a little further." Catwoman says.

A grate slams down, separating them – the lights come on.

Mercenaries look down on Batman and Huntress from above.

Catwoman turns. "I had to find a way to stop them trying to kill me."

"You've made a serious mistake." Huntress says.

"Not as serious as yours, I fear."

Huntress and Batman turns as Bane emerges from behind the waterfalls.

"Bane." Batman and Huntress says.

"Batman, Huntress. There is no cameras. I can't see what's going on?" Oracle says over the comlink.

"Let's not stand on ceremony here, Mr. Wayne." Bane says. "Ms. Summers."

Catwoman hears the name, and is less sure of what she's done. Huntress and Batman moves at Bane – strikes powerful blows –

Bane catches his fist. "Peace has cost you both your strength. Victory has defeated the both of you."

Bane smashes Batman and Huntress back – kicks them off the catwalk – Batman drops, and uses his cape to land. Huntress isn't as lucky as she lands wrong. Batman hears a sickening crack as Huntress screams. Bane climbs down a chain – his men watch in disciplined silence –

Batman hurls flashbangs at Bane, who doesn't flinch.

"Theatricality and deception are powerful agents … to the uninitiated." Bane says as Batman lashes out at Bane – Bane counters – they separate. "But we are the initiated, aren't we, Bruce? The League of Shadows. And you betrayed us … And Ms. Summers your little group was offered a chance to join us but you refused. We could have helped you end the war."

"Us? You were excommunicated. From a gang of psychopaths." Batman says.

Bane smiles, "Now I am the League of Shadows, here to fulfill Rā's al Ghūl's destiny …"

Huntress tries to stand only to find her leg is broken. She watches as Batman hurls himself at Bane, throwing him into the waterfall, where he smashes his fists and gauntlets into Bane's mask again and again, water cascading over them.

"Huntress, Batman. Respond." Oracle says over the comlink.

"Oracle, my leg is broken. We found Bane." Huntress says quietly so as not to let Bane know she is talking to someone. "I don't think we will make it out of this one. Bane knows who we are. Get yourself to safety."

Bane is not moving, just taking the blows. Batman pauses. Bane's arms shoot out, smashing Batman aside – Bane rises …

"You fight like a younger man. Nothing held back. No reserves. Admirable. But mistaken." Bane says.

Batman hits a switch on his belt – the lights go out.

Bane turns slowly, addressing all the shadows at once. "You think darkness is your ally. But you merely adopted the dark. I was born in it. Formed by it …" In the shadows, Batman circles, looking to strike … "I didn't see light until I was already a man. And by then it was nothing to me but blinding …"

Bane lunges backwards into the darkness – Batman's throat in his grasp. "The shadows betray you, because they belong to me …" He smashes Batman into the ground, pounding, pounding, pounding the hard cowl with his bare fists until it cracks. He rises from Batman, gestures to the ceiling of the chamber – explosive charges have been drilled into holes … "I will show you and Huntress where I've made my home while preparing to bring justice. Then … I will break you both.

A Mercenary tosses Bane a detonator – Batman watches through cracked cowl – Bane hits the detonator – explosions burst over his head as the ceiling crumbles revealing: Applied Sciences – Bane has dropped the bottom out of Fox's weapons store … a camouflage Tumbler rests in the rubble.

"No …" Batman and Huntress says.

"Your precious armory. Gratefully accepted. We will need it." Bane says.

Batman climbs to his feet, swaying.

Bane approaches. "I wondered which would break first – your spirit …" Batman swings at him – misses – Bane grabs him, lifts him high. "… or your body."

Bane brings Batman down onto his knee, breaking his back with a horrific crack. He looks at Huntress and smiles, "You my dear will be next. But I want you witness the end first."

In the shadows, Catwoman looks on. Shocked. Bane crouches to pull the broken cowl off the broken Bruce as well as Huntress own mask. Mercenaries lift Bruce's limp body and Buffy and carry them off… Bane stares into the hollow eyes of his trophy …

Catwoman slinks back into the shadows –

* * *

**Author's Note:** I did not want Buffy to fight Bane. At least not yet. Hence why she received a broken leg so easily. If she had fought Bane at this point the story would be very close to over like in the next chapter and it's not. Instead there is six more chapters to go before we finish the story.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **Slight addition mistake last chapter. I said there were six chapter left including this one. Including this one there was 4 chapters left.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

At Wayne Manor Blake's cruiser pulls up. He noses up to windows and sees someone inside coming to the door. Blake moves to the door to knock and the door opens to reveal Dawn.

"Come in Officer. I need your help." Dawn says.

Blake follows Dawn inside, "Where are Mr. Wayne and Ms. Summers?"

"I don't know and that's what has me worried. Their comlinks are off. I don't know if they were destroyed or what." Dawn says. "There is one person I think that might know."

30 minutes later Blake and Dawn sits in his cruiser. Selina exits her house, with wide-brimmed hat, bags. Blake recognizes her. She hails a cab.

"Get Commissioner Gordon. Tell him I've got a line on the Congressman's kidnapping." Blake says into the radio. He pulls the police cruiser out to follow the cab.

At the airport Selina moves through the terminal. She notices a Uniform Cop staring at her – ducks down into a service hallway.

The Uniform rounds the corner to find Selina applying make-up. "Excuse me, Miss. I need to see your ticket and identification, please."

Selina, surprised, fumbles with her purse. "Would you mind?" She hands the Uniform her hat – punches him through the brim, stuffs him in a closet – plants her mangled hat on his head.

Selina makes her way down the jetway – spots Security at the far end – turns – Blake and Dawn smiles at her. Blake has his badge in hand. Dawn flashes her ISC identification.

Moments later in an airport interrogation room. Selina, now in cuffs, looks up as Blake and Dawn walks in.

"I showed your picture to the Congressman and guess what?" Blake asks.

"Don't tell me, still in love?" Selina asks.

Blake nods, "Head over heels. Pressing charges, though." He lays a police file down with a thump. "You've made some mistakes, Ms. Kyle."

"Girl's gotta eat." Selina says.

"You have an appetite. Why run? You can't hide from us with this record." Blake says.

"Maybe it's not you I'm running from." Selina says.

"Who then? Bane? What do you know about him?" Dawn says.

"That you should be as afraid of him as I am." Selina says.

"We can offer you protection …" Blake says.

Selina looks at Blake and Dawn with contempt.

Blake shrugs, switches off the tape, moves to the door.

"When we spotted you, we were looking for a friend and my sister … Bruce Wayne and Buffy Summers." Dawn says as Selina turns to look at her. Her eyes plead with Selina. "Did they kill them?"

"I'm not sure." Selina says.

Bruce opens his eyes. Unshaven. Filthy. He is with Buffy who sits next to him in her own bed. Someone else is in the cell with them.

Bane. Squatting between Bruce and Buffy, muscled shoulders curving into his mask.

"Why didn't you just kill us?" Buffy asks.

"You both don't fear death. You welcome it. Your punishment is to be more severe." Bane says.

"You're a torturer …" Bruce says, scathing.

"Yes. But not of your body. Of your soul." Bane says.

Bruce exhales. Eyes losing focus from sheer pain.

"Where are we?" Buffy asks.

"Home." Bane says.

Bruce and Buffy look about: filthy stone walls, distant sunlight from above, iron bars: an underground prison.

"Where I learned the truth about despair. As will the two of you." Bane says as he rises. "There is a reason that this prison is the worst hell on earth …" He steps to the bars – looks up at a bright opening five hundred feet above. Like being at the bottom of a gigantic well. "Hope. Every man who has rotted here over the centuries has looked up to the light and imagined climbing to freedom. So simple, so easy. And, like shipwrecked men turning to sea water from uncontrollable thirst, many have died trying. I learned here that there can be no true despair without hope."

Bane turns back to them, "So as I terrorize Gotham, I will feed its people hope to poison their souls. I will let them believe they can survive so that you two can watch them clamber over each other to stay in the sun …" He points to an old TV, just outside the bars. "You will watch as I torture an entire city to cause you both pain you thought you could never feel again. Then, when you both have truly understood the depths of your failure, we will fulfill Rā 's al Gūul's destiny. We will destroy Gotham. And when it is done … when Gotham is ashes … then you both have my permission to die."

Bane leaves as Bruce drifts back to unconsciousness.

At Wayne Enterprises Dawn and Fox comes out of the elevator with Miranda.

"I don't see the need for a board meeting on the energy project –" Fox says.

"Bruce got a lot of things right. Keeping the board in the dark wasn't one of them." Miranda says.

Fox swings the doors to the boardroom open … The board is there. Scared. At the head of the table – Bane.

"This meeting is called to order." Bane says.

Dawn, Fox and Miranda freeze. Staring at the mask.

"Chair and President. I also need one ordinary member – Mr. Fox, would you care to nominate?" Bane says.

"No. I volunteer." Fredericks and Dawn say at the same time.

The dignified older board member gets to his feet.

Bane smiles, "Well our last notable board member, Ms. Summers. I had great pleasure in breaking your sister." He makes a motion and mercenaries round Fox, Miranda, Dawn and Fredericks up.

"Where are you taking us?" Fox asks.

"Where you buried your resources. The bowels of Gotham." Bane says.

In their cell, Bruce lies, weak, feverish. Buffy looks at Bruce from her bed as a Prisoner drips water onto Bruce's parched lips. An elderly Blind Prisoner squatting by the wall in the next cell rasps something in an ancient tongue.

"He asks if you would pay us to let you die. I told him you have nothing." Prisoner says.

"Do it for the pleasure." Bruce says.

The Prisoner puts bread to Bruce's lips. "They pay me more than that to keep you alive."

A chant gets Bruce and Buffy's attention. A Tattooed Prisoner hands a thick rope to a Strong Man, who ties it around his chest, watched by other Prisoners.

"He will try the climb." Prisoner says.

Strong Man starts scaling the wall. The Prisoners' chant grows stronger as he climbs towards the light.

Strong Man stops, perched on a ledge, a twelve-foot leap from the rest of the climb … The chanting peaks as Strong Man leaps … misses … falls. The rope catches – he swings into the rock face. Prisoners fall silent as Strong Man is lowered, broken, bloody, to the prison floor.

"Has anyone ever made it?" Buffy asks.

Prisoner shakes his head, "Of course not."

The Blind Prisoner barks at him.

"What does he say?" Bruce asks.

"He says there is one who did. A child … A child who had been born in this hell …

Buffy nods, "Bane."

"An old legend. Nothing more." Prisoner says as he leaves the cell – switches on the TV.

"Don't." Bruce says.

"Whatever they want you two to see … it's happening soon." Prisoner says.

In Bane's Lair Bane's men lead Dawn, Fox, Miranda and Fredericks through the debris. Fox stares at Mercenaries working on his old inventions …

Bane leads them to where Mercenaries plant charges on a hewn wall.

Dr. Pavel is there. Waiting. Bane nods at his men. The wall blows.

Bane leads the way over rubble into the reactor. Dr. Pavel follows. Bane approaches the machine. Turns to Fox and Dawn. "Turn it on."

Fox and Dawn shake their heads.

Bane holds his gun to Fredericks' head. "I only need one other board member. There are eight more waiting upstairs."

"I won't do it." Fox says.

"Neither will I." Dawn says.

Fredericks trembles. Bane cocks the weapon.

"Alright, stop." Miranda says as she walks up to the scanner and places her hand on it. It beeps. She turns to Fox and Dawn. Quietly pleading. "Lucius, Dawn, you'll kill this man and yourselves, and barely slow them down."

Fox reluctantly puts his hand on the scanner. Then Fredericks.

"Tate, Miranda… Fox, Lucious… Fredericks, William… Hand prints recognized. Awaiting Vocal Passcode…" A computer voice says.

"What is going on?" Bane asks, no one had told him about needing a vocal passcode.

Dawn smiles, "Security safeguards I had put in place when Bruce abandoned the project. You need three board members hand prints and Bruce's, mine or Buffy's passcode."

"Then do it." Bane says.

Dawn nods and looks to Fox and sighs. She touches the scanner. "You know you're lucky. I had thought about requiring two out of three of the majority shareholders passcodes."

"Then it's my lucky day." Bane says.

"Summers, Dawn... Watcher… International Slayer's Council." A computer voice says. "Awaiting Vocal Passcode."

"Vocal Passcode… Alpha… Tango… Bravo… Summers… Watcher… Engage." Dawn says.

"Passcode recognized." A computer voice says.

The core glows brighter and brighter …

Bane turns to Dr. Pavel, who is transfixed. "Do your work." Bane turns to his men. Gestures at the hostages. "Take them to the surface. People of their status deserve to experience the next era of western civilization. Make sure Ms. Summers has a good seat. Oh and Ms. Summers relish in the knowledge you will die before your sister and that she will have to watch it and be able to do nothing about it."

Dawn, Fox, Miranda and Fredericks are led back into the rubble.

Later Dr. Pavel finishes his work. Turns to Bane. Grave. "It's done. This is now a four-megaton nuclear bomb."

"Pull the core out of the reactor." Bane says to his men.

"You can't. This is the only power source capable of sustaining it – if you move it, the core will decay in a matter of months." Dr. Pavel says, horrified.

"Five, by my calculations." Bane says.

"And then it will go off." Dr. Pavel says.

Bane nods, "For the sake of your family, Dr. Pavel, I hope so."

Dr. Pavel stares as Mercenaries start to disconnect the core …

Later at Gotham stadium in the locker room tunnel the Mercenaries pull out detonators.

Bane listens to the kickoff like a hunting dog sensing the wind … decides. "Let the games begin."

The Mercenaries hit the detonators.

The crowd goes wild as a Receiver catches – starts a run – the Mayor looks on, suddenly confused. As the Receiver sprints for the end zone, the field behind him drops away in smoking ruins, swallowing Players … The crowd is not cheering but screaming … The Mayor's box explodes … The Receiver, nearing the touchdown, glances back – sees Armageddon – the entire field is now a smoking mass of rubble, but for one strip of turf … Mercenaries pour out of the tunnel, creating a gauntlet …

Bane steps into the smoking stadium, a gladiator walking into the arena … TV cameras swing onto him. Passing a dead umpire, he takes the man's headset – surveys the screaming crowd, lifts an arm for silence, raises the mike to his mask. "Gotham, take control of your city …" Mercenaries pull the glowing core onto the field. "This is the instrument of your liberation …"

The Mercenaries thrust Dr. Pavel to his knees before Bane.

"Identify yourself to the world." Bane says.

"Dr. Leonid Pavel, nuclear physicist." Dr. Pavel says.

Bane turns Dr. Pavel's head for the cameras then he rests his powerful hand on Dr. Pavel's shoulder. "Tell the world what this is."

"A fully primed neutron bomb. With a blast radius of six miles." Dr. Pavel says.

"And who can disarm this device?" Bane asks.

"Only me." Dr. Pavel says.

"Thank you, Doctor." Bane says as he snaps Dr. Pavel's neck in front of the world. "The bomb is armed, the bomb is mobile, the identity of the triggerman is a mystery. One of you holds the detonator – we come not as conquerors, but as liberators to return control of this city to the people. At the first sign of interference from the outside world or of people attempting to flee, this anonymous Gothamite, this unsung hero, will trigger the bomb. For now, martial law is in effect. Return to your homes, hold your families close, and wait. Tomorrow you claim what is rightfully yours."

Bane turns, leaves the field, followed by his men.

Later at Blackgate Prison a crowd of news crews has gathered. Guards in the towers look down, apprehensive.

Tumblers roll up, stopping in front of the gates. Bane emerges from the lead Tumbler. "Behind you stands a symbol of oppression. Blackgate Prison … Where a thousand men have languished for years. Under the Dent Act. Under the name of this man –" Bane holds up a photo of Harvey Dent. "Harvey Dent. Held up to you, and over you, as a shining example of justice and good …"

Bane sets fire to the picture of Dent … "But they supplied you a false idol. A straw man. To placate. To stop you tearing down this corrupt city and rebuilding it the way it should have been rebuilt generations ago …" Bane drops the burning picture. "Let me tell you the truth about Harvey Dent. In the words of Gotham's Police Commissioner, James Gordon …"

Bane unfolds the pages of Gordon's undelivered speech … "'The truth about Harvey Dent is simple in only one regard – it has been hidden for too long. After his devastating injuries, Harvey's mind recovered no better than his mutilated face. He was a broken, dangerous man, not the the crusader for justice that I, James Gordon, have portrayed him to be for the last eight years. Harvey's rage was indiscriminate. Psychopathic. He held my family at gunpoint, then fell to his death in the struggle over my son's life. The Batman did not murder Harvey Dent – he saved my boy. Then took the blame for Harvey's appalling crimes, so that I could, to my shame, build a lie around this fallen idol. I praised the madman who tried to murder my own child.'"

The crowd is silent, stunned, as Bane continues to read. "'The things we did in Harvey's name brought desperately needed security to our streets … But I can no longer live with my lie. It is time to trust the people of Gotham with the truth, and it is time for me to resign.'" Bane folds the papers. Looks out to the stunned crowd. "Do you accept this man's resignation?" Individuals in the crowd start shouting 'Yes!' "Do you accept the resignation of all the liars?! All the corrupt?!"

More and more of the crowd is chanting 'Yes!'

Bane signals a Tumbler – its turret turns to the prison doors. "We take Gotham from the corrupt. The rich. The oppressors of generations who've kept you down with the myth of opportunity. And we give it to you, the people. Gotham is yours – none shall interfere. Do as you please …" The Tumbler fires, blowing the doors to hell. "But start by storming Blackgate and freeing the oppressed … Step forward, those who would serve …" Bane's men surge through the burning gates … "For an army will be raised … The powerful will be ripped from their decadent nests … and cast into the cold world the rest of us have known and endured … Courts will be convened … The spoils will be enjoyed … Blood will be shed … But the police will live, until they are ready to serve true justice … This great city will endure … Gotham will survive."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

In the Underground prison Bruce rolls off his cot. Grunts. The Prisoner realizes Bruce is trying to do a pushup. Buffy herself tests her leg, it has finally healed.

From the next cell, the Blind Prisoner says something …

"He says you must first straighten your back." The Prisoner helps Wayne roll over, painfully.

"How would he know?" Bruce asks.

"He was the prison doctor. A morphine addict who incurred the displeasure of powerful people. Including your masked friend." Prisoner says.

"How?" Buffy asks.

"Many years ago, during a time of plague, Bane was attacked by the other prisoners. The doctor's fumbling attempts to repair the damage left him in perpetual agony. The mask holds his pain at bay." Prisoner says.

"Is Bane the child you spoke of? Was he born here?" Bruce asks.

"The legend is that there was a mercenary working for the local warlord who fell in love with his daughter. They married in secret." The Prisoner says as he takes a rope – ties it under Bruce's arms. "When the warlord found out, he condemned the mercenary to this pit. But then exiled him instead …"

"The mercenary understood that the warlord's daughter had secured his release, but he couldn't know the true price of his freedom. She had taken his place in the pit. And she was with child. The mercenary's child." The Prisoner continued. "One day the doctor forgot to lock the cell … Innocence cannot flower underground. It was to be stamped out. But the child had a friend. A protector … who showed the others that this innocence was their redemption. To be prized. The mother was not so lucky."

The Blind Prisoner shouts at the Prisoner. He nods.

"This is Bane's prison now. Bane would not want his story told. The Prisoner pulls – Bruce screams in pain as he is pulled upright." The Prisoner says as he ties Bruce off and checks his spine. "You have a protruding vertebra … I'm going to force it back …"

"How –?" Buffy asks.

The Prisoner punches Bruce in the back, hard. Bruce screams. "You stay like this. Until you stand." Bruce passes out from the pain.

Sometime later Bruce has regained consciousness. He is looking at Buffy, "Buffy, I want to ask you something. Since we were kids I always loved you. I used to think it was different than what I felt for Rachel. That I loved you as a sister. But being down here I have come to recognize I was wrong. What I feel is more than that. I have only loved two women this way, you and Rachel. Dawn I do truly see as a sister. I think if Rachel hadn't died and we had found out a lot sooner that she had chosen Harvey. I would have said something all those years ago. I love you Buffy. I can't see myself spending my life without you. I don't know if we will ever make it out of here. I hope we will, and if we do I want to marry you, would you consent to becoming my wife?"

Buffy looked to Bruce, she did love the man she knew. She just wasn't sure if she loved him as a brother or as something more, "I need time Bruce to think it over. Can you live with that and give me time?"

Bruce nods, "Yes."

Sometime later Bruce and Buffy see something they know to be impossible.

"Did you not think I'd return, Bruce?" Rā's al Ghūl, in his Ducard guise, steps in front of Bruce and Buffy. "I told you I was immortal."

"We watched you die." Bruce says.

"There are many forms of immortality." Rā's al Ghūl says. "Once I had a wife. My great love. She was taken from me …"

Bruce and Buffy looks at Rā's.

"You were the mercenary. Bane is your child. Your heir," Bruce said.

"An heir to ensure the League of Shadows fulfills its duty to restore balance to civilization." Rā's al Ghūl says.

"No …" Bruce says.

"You both fought the decadence of Gotham for years. With all your strength and resources, all your moral authority. And the only victory you could achieve was a lie. Finally, you understand … Gotham is beyond saving …" Rā's al Ghūl says.

"NO!" Bruce says.

"And must be allowed to die." Rā's al Ghūl says.

Suddenly as if Buffy had known all along, "We defeated you.

Rā's al Ghūl looks to Buffy and smiles, "As I told you and your ragtag bunch of girls I am forever."

Bruce looks to Buffy, "Buffy?"

"This isn't Rā's al Ghūl. This is the First Evil. We beat back its army of uber-vamps the last time it tried to come forth." Buffy said. "But the Sunnydale Hellmouth is closed. And you have no chance of opening the Cleveland Hellmouth."

Rā's al Ghūl/First smiles, "Ah but I don't intend to open the Cleveland Hellmouth. I intend to make a new one. Right in Gotham. With Bane and his army this time I will succeed and then I shall overrun the Earth."

"We will stop you, just like we did before." Buffy says.

Sometime later the Prisoner unties the rope from Bruce's chest. Bruce stands. Just. Then walks.

Later yet Bruce does push-ups. Stronger. The Prisoner watches as Buffy joins Bruce.

"Why build yourself?" The Prisoner asks.

"We're not meant to die in here." Bruce says

The Prisoner indicates the TV: SIEGE OF GOTHAM: DAY 84. "Here? There? What's the difference?"

A couple days later Bruce moves to the wall – takes the rope from the Tattooed Prisoner, wraps it around his chest. Buffy stands there watching, she will follow Bruce up if he can make it to the top. Curious Prisoners gather, the Prisoner at their head. Bruce looks up at the light, hundreds of feet above. Starts to climb. The prisoners get excited as Bruce rises – money starts changing hands.

Reaching the precipice, he checks his rope, looks up at the next handhold, far away. He takes a breath, then leaps.

His fingers brush the ledge. Bruce drops a hundred feet – the rope catches, slamming him into the rock face. The Prisoners disperse, losing interest as the Tattooed Prisoner lowers Bruce on the rope. The Blind Prisoner turns away.

"Bruce are you alright?" Buffy asks with concern as Bruce nods.

"I'm fine, Buffy."

"I told you it could not be done." Prisoner says.

"You told us a child did it …" Bruce says.

"No ordinary child …" Prisoner says. "A child born in hell. A child forged by suffering. Hardened by pain … Not a man from privilege."

Bruce's eyes close in despair.

In the offices above Tellson's Blake leads them into empty offices. Cots and makeshift furnishings line the offices and corridors. "I was up here looking for a vantage point. Found the people who run the corporation who owns it living here.

"Which corporation?" Captain Jones asks.

"Wayne Enterprises." Fox says.

Next to Fox stands Miranda and Dawn.

"Captain, meet Mr. Fox. Mr. Fox, I'd like you to brief the Captain." Blake says.

Captain Jones indicates Miranda and Dawn.

"Miss Tate and Miss Summers are fully aware of the situation." Fox says.

"And, as CEO of Wayne Enterprises, I have to take responsibility for it." Miranda says.

"Why?" Captain Jones asks.

"Because, Captain, we built it." Miranda said.

"You built the bomb?" Captain Jones asks.

"It was built as a fusion reactor. The first of its kind. Bane turned the core into a bomb, then disconnected it from the reactor." Dawn says.

"And here's the important part." Blake said.

Fox nods, "As the device's fuel cells decay, it's becoming increasingly unstable … until the point of detonation."

"The bomb's a time bomb." Blake says.

Fox nods, "And it will go off. In twenty-three days."

Captain Jones reels at this news.

"Bane's revolution's a sham. He's watching Gotham rearrange its deckchairs while the whole ship's going down. Your appeasement plan might not be as practical as you thought." Blake says.

Captain Jones throws Blake a look. Addresses Fox. "Could you disarm it?"

Dawn shakes her head, "We don't know."

"But I could reconnect it to the reactor. Stabilize it." Fox says.

"We have to let the Pentagon know." Captain Jones says.

"They'll be monitoring our frequencies –" One of the Special Forces officers says.

Captain Jones sighs, "We have no choice. Let's move away from this location, then call it in."

Moments later Captain Jones exits the elevator downstairs, followed by his men and Blake. Halfway across the floor, hell breaks loose. Mercenaries blast them with machine guns – the lobby becomes a devastating ambush. Blake dives back into the elevator.

Back upstairs Blake flies out of the elevator. "Fox, somebody sold us out!"

Fox, Dawn and Miranda burst into the corridor.

"Take Miranda –" Fox says.

Blake grabs Miranda, heads for the back stairs.

"Dawn." Fox says. "Go to Wayne Enterprises. Go into my office. Enter the elevator that normally would take you to applied sciences and key in the word Slayer followed by your name in the terminal. Buffy set up a contingency plan. She hoped would never have to be used. The elevator will take you to a level just above Applied Sciences. There you will find an armor created specifically for you.

In the Underground Prison Bruce and Buffy stares at the TV: the Special Forces bodies hang in the cables of Gotham Bridge. Bruce throws a stone into the screen.

Bruce does endless push-ups, squats, stretches. Buffy is next to him watching thinking back to what Bruce had asked. Did she want to marry him, assuming of course if they could make it out of her alive. The Blind Prisoner listens. He speaks in his ancient tongue.

"He says the leap to freedom is not about strength." Prisoner says.

"My body makes the jump." Bruce says.

"Survival is the spirit. The soul." Blind Prisoner says in cracked English.

"My soul's as ready to escape as my body." Bruce says.

"Fear is why you fail." Blind Prisoner says.

"I'm not afraid. I'm angry." Bruce says as he throws punches … focused.

Later Bruce takes a rope at the foot of the climb. Buffy watches, she could make the climb she knows in thanks to her Slayer strength. She could even pull Bruce up, but she knows this is something Bruce has to do himself. Prisoners look up, but none bother to gather round. Bruce and Buffy starts climbing, determined. Bruce fights the rock face … breathing hard. He grabs at a rock – it comes away in his hand. He drops – smashes into the rock face. The Blind Prisoner shakes his head.

A Skinny Prisoner playing cards with the Prisoner looks up at Bruce, hanging upside down. "Shouldn't you get him down?"

The Prisoner glances up at Wayne, disdainful. "He'll keep."

"Really," Buffy says. She goes and grabs the rope and starts lowering Bruce down as he drifts unconscious.

Later when Bruce wakes with a start – the Blind Prisoner is there standing next to Buffy.

"You do not fear death. You think this makes you strong. It makes you weak." Blind Prisoner says.

"Why?" Bruce asks.

"How can you move faster than possible? Fight longer than possible? If not from the most powerful impulse of the spirit. The fear of death. The will to survive." Blind Prisoner says as Bruce gets up onto his elbow and looks at him.

"I do fear death. I fear dying in here while my city burns with no one there to save it." Bruce says.

"Then make the climb." Blind Prisoner says.

"How?" Bruce asks.

"As the child did. Without the rope." Blind Prisoner laughs. "Then fear will find you again."

Bruce looks to Buffy who nods. "Let's go home."

Bruce and Buffy puts some scraps of bread into a rough coat which they fold into makeshift shoulder packs.

"Supplies for your journey?" Prisoner asks.

Prisoners nearby laugh. Bruce and Buffy moves to the cliff face. The Prisoner follows, intrigued by Bruce's new demeanor, and the fact that Buffy is going with him. The Tattooed Prisoner offers them the rope, but both Buffy and Bruce refuse. They start to climb. Prisoners gather around as word spreads. Bruce and Buffy make their way cautiously up the treacherous rock face. Down below the Prisoners start a low chant.

As Bruce and Buffy hoist themselves up onto the precipice something explodes from the cliff face. Bruce and Buffy flinch – bats … They circle up to the opening above …

Bruce closes his eyes. The chant rises. He takes a breath … open his eyes … look down at the drop … up again … then he looks at Buffy and they jump. Time skips a beat as the Prisoners stop breathing. And then Bruce and Buffy grabs the ledge above.

The Prisoners go wild as Bruce and Buffy hoist themselves up onto the ledge. The Blind Prisoner nods. Bruce and Buffy climb to freedom. They climb out of the hole and into formidable desolation. They shoulder their packs as Bruce spots a large coil of rope attached to the wall. He pushes it into the hole then he and Buffy walks away …

One level above Applied Science in Wayne Enterprises, Dawn Summers exits the elevator into a small ten foot by ten foot room. There she sees the only thing in the room, a suit – resembling Bruce's Batsuit and Buffy's Huntress armor. She walks over to the armor and begins to put it on. "I'll make you proud, Buffy."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

A Kid sprints down the deserted street, chased by two Gangbangers. The Kid slips in the snow – the men are on him.

"You steal from us, you little bastard?" Gangbaner says.

They grab the Kid's backpack, the Gangbanger pulls out an apple, moves to hit the Kid when – smack! – his hand is grabbed, and the apple flies into the air as his arm cracks.

Selina catches the apple. "You boys know you can't come in my neighborhood without asking politely." Gangbanger 2 lunges with a knife – she spins him, making him stab himself in the backside. The Gangbangers run off, howling. The Kid eyes her, wary. "Never steal anything from someone you can't outrun, kid."

"Now, you're gonna take it." Kid says.

Selina looks at the red apple. Takes one perfect bite. "Just tax." She tosses him the apple. He takes it and runs.

"Pretty generous for a thief." Bruce says from behind Selina.

Selina turns to find Bruce and Buffy there, "You two came back. I thought they'd killed you both."

"Not yet." Bruce says.

"If you're expecting an apology –" Selina says.

"It wouldn't suit you. We need your help." Bruce says.

"And why would I help you?" Selina asks.

Buffy pulls a USB drive out of his pocket. "For this. The 'Clean Slate'."

"You're gonna trust me with that? After what I did to the two of you?"

"I'll admit I felt a little let down. But I still think there's more to you. In fact, I think for you –" Bruce says as he indicates the USB, "this isn't a tool, it's an escape route. You want to disappear. Start fresh."

Selina looks at him. Takes the drive, staring at it. "Start fresh? I can't even get off this island."

"We can give you a way off. Once you've gotten us to Lucius Fox or Dawn. I need you to find out where they're holding him. Then take us in." Buffy says.

"Why do you need Fox or your sister?" Selina asks.

"To save this city." Bruce says.

"Who says it needs saving? Maybe I like it this way." Selina says.

"Maybe you do. But tomorrow that bomb's going off." Bruce says.

"Get your powerful friends on the case." Selina says.

"We're trying. But we need Fox or Dawn." Buffy says.

"How about you go with me." Someone says from behind Bruce and Buffy.

Bruce and Buffy looks behind them at Black Canary. Bruce looks at Buffy who's smiling.

"Fox told you about my little contingency plan." Buffy said.

Black Canary nods, "Yes he did."

"Dawn?" Bruce asks, who knew nothing about Buffy's contingency plan.

"Code names only remember, Bruce?" Black Canary says.

Bruce laughs, "So what do I call you then?"

"Black Canary," Black Canary says.

"Black Canary?" Bruce asks.

Buffy smiles, "Well the suit is black. And Dawn's favorite bird is a canary."

"Can you get us to Fox?" Bruce asks.

Black Canary nods, "I know exactly where their holding him."

In the basement of the abandoned stock exchange Miranda comforts a crying Woman in a corner. Thugs come down the stairs, laughing, leading two hooded prisoners. They kick them down the last step and they stumble.

Fox moves to their aid.

"Find this one a spot; he's got a big day tomorrow." Thug says as they dump the Hooded Man and Hooded Woman with Fox.

"We all do. It's not every day you bag Bruce Wayne and Buffy Summers …" Thug #2 says.

Fox hears this. Pulls the bag from Bruce and Buffy's head. Bruce and Buffy nods at him, silent. Fox nods back. The Thugs leave.

Miranda comes over. "Bruce? Buffy?"

"You picked a hell of time to go on vacation, Mr. Wayne… Ms. Summers." Fox says.

"How long till the core ignites?" Bruce asks.

"That bomb goes off in twelve hours." Fox says.

"Unless we can reconnect it to the reactor." Buffy says.

"If you can get it there. I'll find a way to plug it back in." Fox says as he indicates Miranda. "Can you get Miranda out?"

"Not tonight. I'm sorry." Bruce says.

"Do what's necessary." Miranda says.

"Tonight we need you." Bruce says.

"What for?" Fox asks.

"To get us back in the game." Bruce says.

"Dawn said you locked down the bunker." Buffy says.

Catwoman comes down the stairs with the Thugs. "Sorry to spoil things, boys, but Bane wants these guys himself …"

The Thugs pull Bruce, Buffy and Fox to their feet – Miranda looks up.

"We won't forget about you." Buffy says.

"I know." Miranda says.

Outside in the colonnade the Thugs lead Bruce, Buffy and Fox along the colonnade. Catwoman is a couple feet in front of them. Suddenly from out of nowhere Black Canary lands on a thug knocking him to the ground. Catwoman spins, takes out the other thug with a punch to the throat.

Fox smiles as Catwoman unlocks his wrists. "I like your girlfriend, Mr. Wayne."

"He should be so lucky." Catwoman says.

Buffy smiles, "Especially when he proposed to me on our little vacation."

Black Canary smiles, "Really?"

Later inside the Bunker lights flicker on … Bruce, Buffy and Fox are there.

"Any move Buffy or I make against Bane or the bomb – the triggerman sets it off." Bruce says.

"They can't be using radio or cell – too much interference. Infrared doesn't have the range. It could only be micro-burst long wave …" Fox says.

Bruce opens a panel in the wall, takes out equipment: mini-mines, Batarangs, utility belt, he hands some of the items to Buffy. "Could you block it?"

"Yes. I need the EMP cannon-guidance mount from the Bat. You remember where you two parked?" Fox asks.

Bruce and Buffy nods and smiles as the backup Batsuit and Huntress armor rises from the floor…

Sometime later Bruce and Buffy bound up the stairs.

Fox follows, out of breath. "I think it's time to talk about my year-end bonus …"

The exit on to the rooftop and Buffy and Bruce uncover the Bat … As the sun sets, Fox starts pulling apart the gun mount. "She fly pretty well?"

"Even without the autopilot …" Bruce says.

"Autopilot? That's what you're there for." Fox says.

An hour later Gordon and the rest of the men stand at the edge of the ice. A Mercenary fires his gun in the air. Gordon takes a breath, then leads his men onto the ice … which creaks and groans …

Further out, Gordon stops – sniffs – looks down: a pool of liquid, beside it: a flare.

Gordon picks it up, puzzled.

"Light it up." Batman says.

Gordon, energized by the familiar voice, lights the flare – jams it into the liquid, sending a trail of fire across the ice – up onto a building where it forms the shape of a bat …

Huntress hands Gordon a metal box. "This blocks the remote detonator signal to the bomb. Get it onto the truck by sunrise. They might hit the button when it starts."

"When what starts?" Gordon asks.

"War." Batman says.

Later at Ackerman Park Blake takes out a second Mercenary – moves over to the open manhole. Ross emerges – nods at Blake, who helps him climb out. Bang – Ross goes down as Blake dives for cover. Blake is grabbed by Mercenaries. They detonate the manhole, sealing it, prepare to execute Blake. A dark shape drops onto the Mercenaries … Blake watches, in awe, as Batman takes them out in a fury of punches and kicks – then it is finished. Quiet. One of the Mercenaries moves slightly.

"You missed a spot." Blake says.

Batman boots him in the head as he moves towards Blake. "If you're working alone, wear a mask."

"No one cares who I am." Blake says.

"The mask's not for you. It's to protect the people you care about." Batman says.

"Huh. And you always seem to know where those people are. How is that?" Blake says.

"I lost someone once. Since then I break into their homes when they're sleeping and implant a tracking device on the back of their neck." Batman says. Blake laughs. Then feels the back of his neck. Batman tosses Blake a mini-mine. "On three – one, two, three –"

They throw the mini-mines at the rubble of the entrance – the blasts barely move any rubble.

"No offense, but you got anything bigger in that belt?" Blake asks.

"That's to warn the men on the other side." Batman says and then speaks into the comlink. "Huntress."

"But how do we –?" Blake asks.

Kaabooom! The Bat's cannons light up the night.

"Okay." Blake says.

Cops climb out into the cold night – skinny, ragged, but glad to be alive and carrying guns …

"What now?" Blake asks.

"All-out assault on Bane … but you need to get the people you care about across the bridge." Batman says.

"Why?" Blake asks.

"In case we fail. Lead an exodus across the bridge. Save as many lives as you can." Batman says.

"Don't you need me here?" Blake asks.

"You've given us an army. Now go."

Blake nods. Turns to leave. Stops. "Thank you."

"Don't thank either of us yet." Batman says.

"I may not get a chance later." Blake says.

Batman nods. Blake disappears into the night.

In an alleyway Batman leads Black Canary to a rusty old container. He opens it, revealing the BatPod.

Black Canary smiles, "I wonder where you hid it." She hops on and pats the seat behind her.

"The mid-town tunnel's blocked by debris, but the cannons give you enough firepower to make a path for people." Batman says as Black Canary starts the engine. "We've got forty-five minutes to save this city –" Batman turns and then stops. "Dawn. Take care of yourself. Whatever happens."

"I will Bruce, promise. I will make you and Buffy proud." Black Canary says. She fires up the Bat-Pod and takes off.

Black Canary tears along on the Bat-Pod. She pulls up at the tunnel entrance blocked by stacked vehicles. Hearing the distant battle, she blasts the tunnel blockage … The dust settles. The path is clear for people to leave. But her work is not yet done. "I won't let you down, Buffy." She turns the Bat-pod and heads back towards the city.

On a downtown street Bane strides through the battle, taking out Cops left and right. A space clears – he is face to face with the Batman and Huntress … "You came back. To die with your city."

"No. We came back to stop you."

Bane leaps at Batman, smashing powerful blows into his head. Batman ducks, weaves and smashes his fists into Bane's side.

Batman then steps aside, "You don't think I would risk taking you on myself after what happened last time."

Huntress smiles as she and Bane fight, Huntress pushing Bane back – a Tumbler roars between them, separating them. Huntress chases after Bane as he smashes backwards through the door of City Hall, Huntress is on him as she pounds Bane against the marble floor. Mercenaries guarding Miranda move towards them as Batman moves to intercept them.

Bane smashes Huntress' head – moves in for the kill, but Huntress smashes Bane to the ground, rips sideways across the tubes of Bane's mask with the blades of her forearm. Bane bellows, thrashing in agony. Huntress holds him down with a hand on his throat – searches him with her free hand. "Give me the trigger! You'd never give it to an ordinary citizen –"

Bane's thrashing calms as he stares at Huntress through pain-soaked eyes … gasping through his broken mask for relief. "I broke you both. How have you come back?"

"You thought you were the only one who could learn the strength to escape?" Huntress says as she looks to Batman.

Bane looks at Batman and then Huntress, curiosity behind his pain. "I never escaped – Rā's al Ghūl rescued me. That is why I must fulfill his plan. That is why I must avenge his murder."

"The child of Rā's al Ghūl made the climb –" Batman says as he looks back at Huntress and Bane.

"But he is not the child of Rā's al Ghūl …" Miranda says.

Batman flinches, frozen, as Miranda leans in to his ear … "I am."

Miranda slides a knife through Batman's suit, into his ribs … "And though I am not 'ordinary', I am a citizen …" She pulls out the trigger …

"My mother named me Talia before she was killed. The way I would have been killed if not for my protector … Bane." Miranda says. "I climbed out of the pit … I found my father and brought him back to exact terrible vengeance – but by that time … the prisoners and the doctor had done their work to my friend … my protector …" Miranda reaches up to touch Bane's mask. "The League took us in. Trained us … But my father could not accept Bane." Talia looks into Bane's eyes. "He saw only a monster who could never be tamed. Whose very existence was a reminder of the hell he'd left his wife to die in. He excommunicated Bane from the League of Shadows. His only crime was that he loved me. I could not truly forgive my father …"

Miranda looks at Batman and Huntress. Cold. "Until you two murdered him."

"He was trying to kill millions of innocent people –" Huntress says.

"'Innocent' is a strong word to throw around Gotham, Buffy. I honor my father by finishing his work. Vengeance against the man and woman who killed him is simply a reward for my patience …" Miranda says. "You see, it's the slow knife … the knife that takes its time, the knife that waits years without forgetting, then slips quietly between the bones … that's the knife –" She arms the trigger … "– that cuts deepest." She hits the button – nothing.

Miranda turns, furious.

"Your knife may have been too slow …" Batman says.

A Mercenary steps forward – "The truck's under attack –"

Miranda looks around, mind racing. "Gordon. You gave him a way to block my signal. No matter – He's bought Gotham eleven minutes. Prepare a convoy. We must secure the bomb until it detonates.

Miranda jumps to her feet. Bane grabs a shotgun from a Mercenary – points it at Huntress. "Not yet … I want them to feel the heat. Feel the fire of twelve million souls you failed." She reaches up to Bane's mask, reconnects his tubes, tenderly. "Goodbye, my friend."

Bane nods at her, slowly. Miranda moves out with the Mercenaries. Bane grabs Huntress, throws her onto the floor – checks the rounds in the barrels. "You'll have to imagine the fire –" He shuts the gun – jams it in Huntress' face. "We both know I need to kill you now." He squeezes the trigger.

* * *

** Author's Note:** One Chapter Left


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

BLAMMM! Bane is blasted across the lobby by cannon fire.

Black Canary is there, on the Bat-Pod. "Sorry, Buffy I know how you feel about no guns."

Huntress smiles, "It's ok Dawnie."

Batman looks at Black Canary. "We need you on the ground, Dawn, Buffy and I will be in the air, we have to force that convoy east, to the entrance to the reactor –"

"You got it Bruce." Black Canary says as she guns the Bat-Pod and roars back outside and down the steps of City Hall.

The Bat descends on the convoy, Black Canary approaches on the ground. A rolling battle ensues. Black Canary targets the rear of the Tumblers, Batman swings the Bat in low at the junctions, trying to force the convoy east …

The Tumbler's gun turrets swing around onto Black Canary. She swerves to avoid heavy fire …

"Dawn you alright?" Huntress asks.

"I'm good Buffy, they didn't get me." Black Canary responds.

The Bat blasts away in front of the convoy, making a huge crater in front of a Tumbler and trapping it, rear in the air. Black Canary dodges around it, uses the Bat-Pod cannons to take out another Tumbler … The countdown ticks away … seven minutes.

The Bat spins down in front of the black truck, forcing it into a hard right turn …

Black Canary comes up behind the lead Tumbler. She blasts it again and again – it flips diagonally into the path of the black truck, causing the truck to lurch onto its side. Both vehicles careen into the mouth of the tunnel.

At the tunnel entrance Gordon jumps out of the truck, opening the rear doors to expose the glowing core.

Black Canary pulls up on the Bat-Pod.

"Give me a hand!" Gordon says.

The Bat lands at the tunnel mouth. Gordon moves in to try and grab the core, but it is too hot.

"Let's get a cable on it and drag it out! Come on, we're almost there –" Gordon says.

Laughter. Gordon and Black Canary turns. Miranda is lying half out of the truck. Dying. "Fox showed me how to operate the reactor core. Including the emergency flood –"

Gordon looks down at Miranda. Huntress, Black Canary and Batman is at his side.

"There's no way to stop this bomb. Prepare yourselves … My father's work is done." Miranda says and smiles as her eyes flutter closed. Gordon turns – Batman is at the core, plunging his hands into its heat to attach a hoist from the Bat.

"What're you doing?" Gordon asks.

"Two minutes. We can fly it out over the bay …" Huntress says.

"What about the autopilot?" Gordon asks.

"There is no autopilot," Batman says.

Black Canary smiles, she knows something they don't.

"So this is the part where you two vanish, only this time you don't come back?" Gordon asks.

Batman opens the canopy as Gordon puts a hand on Batman's arm.

"I never cared who you two were –" Gordon says.

"And you were right." Batman says.

"But shouldn't people know the heroes who saved them?" Gordon says.

"A hero can be anyone. That was always the point." Batman says as he and Huntress sits in the cockpit, and then they look at Gordon. "Anyone. A man doing something as simple and reassuring as putting a coat around a little boy's shoulders to let him know that the world hadn't ended. Trying to comfort him…"

"And the girl with him… Thank you for that simple gesture." Huntress says.

The canopy closes – and as the Bat fires up Gordon remembers the night Thomas and Martha Wayne passed away. He looks up to the cockpit, "Bruce Wayne? Buffy Summers?"

Black Canary smiles as she jumps on the Bat-Pod.

Gordon is dusted by downdraft as the Bat rises. He then leaps out of the way as the core is dragged along and out of the tunnel mouth.

The Bat struggles with the weight of the smoking core … A building is in the way – Batman fights the controls but there's no power to get over it. The Bat-Pod gives chase towards the harbor.

The Bat thunders out of the heart of Gotham, trailing smoke, the core hanging from it. It curves dangerously close to a bridge before heading for the mouth of the river … the bay … the ocean…

"Bruce," Huntress says.

"Yes?" Batman asks.

"The answer is yes, I'd love to marry you," Huntress says. "I thought you might like to know that…"

Batman smiles.

"I wondered when you two would admit you had feelings for each other. Congratulations by the way." Black Canary said over the comlink. "I have a little gift for you. While you both were gone I worked on the software for the autopilot. I uploaded it a few weeks ago via the wireless interface from the cave. Set it and then ditch. Everyone will believe you both died when the core exploded. That way you both have a way out to live normal lives as Bruce Wayne and Buffy Summers, not as Batman and Huntress."

Huntress smiled, "Thank you, Dawnie. What about you though? People have seen Black Canary."

"True. And if the city needs her, she'll come out of retirement. Otherwise she's gone for good." Black Canary replied. "But as you yourself have wanted Bruce. It is time for the real heroes to take a stand. So hopefully no one will ever have need of her."

Batman looked over his shoulder at Huntress as he set the autopilot and then they ditched.

There was an enormous nuclear blast – wind and light and dust blowing violently but harmlessly over the bridge, the tunnel mouth, all of Gotham …As the nuclear dawn fades over Gotham, its inhabitants start to raise their heads, as helicopters and boats converge on the island.

Two days later at the Gotham City police station Bruce and Buffy walk in to the Commissioner's office closing the door behind them.

"Mr. Wayne! Ms. Summers! How glad I am to see that the both of you are alive. I feared when the core exploded." Gordon says.

Bruce nods, "We know. It's in part why we are here today. We figured you would figure out from our hints whom we were. And that you would be worried."

Gordon nods, "I was."

Buffy smiles, "The other reason is you can tell no one that we were Batman or Huntress."

Gordon sighs and nods, "I kinda figured that. So what of Batman and Huntress?"

Bruce nods, "Dead. You will report that they died saving the city. Now it is time for the real heroes, like yourself Jim, to stand up."

Gordon nods and in a symbolic gesture, he gets out of his chair and stands before them.

"Oh and about Black Canary." Buffy said. "She's gone. Retired. She told me to tell you the real heroes need to take a stand. But if she is ever needed she will come out of retirement."

Gordon nods, "I understand. Let us hope she will never be needed."

A week later…

"In the light of Batman and Huntress sacrificing their lives for the city of Gotham, we have been invited to witness a new beginning. Today in this church behind me Bruce Wayne and longtime close family friend of the Wayne family, Buffy Summers, will be married."

Buffy clicked off the TV and shook her head. She wouldn't consider herself a longtime close family friend. Rachel had been closer than she had for 15 years. Still she was happy that she was considered as such. For several years Buffy and Bruce both had been grieving for Rachel. But it had been in part that one event that had brought Buffy and Bruce closer to the point that he had recognized he had loved two women in his life, well three if he counted Dawn. But Bruce considered Dawn more like a sister.

Dawn steps into the room wearing her bridesmaid dress. "You ready?"

Buffy looked to her sister and smiled, "Like you wouldn't believe."

"You deserve to be happy Buffy," Dawn said.

Buffy nodded in agreement, Dawn was right she knew. After everything she did first as a Slayer and then as Huntress. She did deserve to be happy. As her wedding gift Giles had said she could retire permanently and that he would not call on her unless it was something that the ISC could not handle as a whole. He had even let Dawn retire from the Watcher's Council as well.

Dawn had decided she wanted to go to college and get her degree so that she could teach foreign languages. Something she continued to excel at having added another 2 languages to her repertoire bringing her total to 7 languages she spoke fluently.

3 hours later… Dawn stood beside her sister smiling as Buffy looked into Bruce's eyes. Standing beside Bruce as his best man was Alfred, he had come back when he learned that Batman and Huntress were dead. At first he feared that Bruce and Buffy had been killed themselves. He was over joyed when he learned that they had staged Batman and Huntress deaths, so that they might live a long life together.

"Do you Buffy Anne Summers take Bruce Thomas Wayne to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer?"

"I do," Buffy said.

"Do you Bruce Thomas Wayne take Buffy Anne Summers to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer?"

"I do," Bruce said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Bruce leaned in and kissed Buffy passionately.

"May I present… Mr. and Mrs. Bruce Wayne."

Two years later in a hospital room, Buffy lies in a bed holding a baby girl. Next to her Bruce holds another baby girl in his arms.

"What are we going to name them?" Bruce asks.

Buffy looks between the baby girl in her arms and then the baby girl in Bruce's arms and smiles, "Martha Joyce and Rachel Dawn." Bruce nodded in agreement. "And I want to name Dawn as their godmother."

Bruce smiles and nods, "I agree."

Dawn walked in just then smiling, "So where's my nieces?"

Bruce moved aside and Dawn took his place beside Buffy.

Buffy handed Martha to Dawn, "Her name's Martha Joyce."

Dawn looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled, "I think mom would have liked that. And so would Mrs. Wayne."

Bruce nods in agreement, "She would. And this little bundle of joy in my arms is Rachel… Dawn."

Dawn smiles, "You named her after me?"

Buffy smiles and nods, "After you and Rach."

Dawn carefully cradles Martha in one arm as she wipes a tear from her eye, "Thank you."

"There is one other thing Dawnie," Bruce says. "Buffy suggested it and I agree. We want you to be their godmother."

"I'd be honored." Dawn said.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all the reviewers, folks who favorited and followed. I have enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
